


An Offer You Can't Refuse

by sexyblueeyeddevils



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyblueeyeddevils/pseuds/sexyblueeyeddevils
Summary: "Sorry, I'm not gay.""Yes, I know. But hear me out...."
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 60
Kudos: 316





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! Happy holidays!!!! Hope everyone is well!
> 
> Real quick, this story is about self discovery. There is no homophobia here. Someone is questioning their sexuality. No slander, just love and a shit ton of curiosity. 
> 
> Please enjoy

_You haven’t RSVPed yet. The wedding is in a month._

_I know._

_Having a hard time finding a +1? ;P_

Makoto sighed and set his phone down on the bar. Truth was, he didn’t really want to go to this wedding, even if it was his best friends. And no, he wasn’t having a hard time finding someone to go with him. He hadn’t even been looking. He pulled the invite from inside his coat pocket. _‘You are cordially invited to the wedding of’…._ blah blah blah. Sigh.

“Mr. Tachibana, would you like another?” The teal eyed bartender offered with a polite smile.

“Last one, Sousuke.”

“No problem.”

He had been a loyal customer at this establishment for little over a year. Makoto usually came when the young bartender worked since he preferred the way Sousuke made his drinks. The fact that he was easy on the eyes didn’t hurt either. Early twenties, tall, broad, and (unfortunately) straight as an arrow. He discovered Sousuke’s parents owned a small restaurant he had frequented as a college student that had the best green curry he had ever eaten hands down. The bartender took this second job to help pay his father’s medical bills after falling ill a couple of years ago. Makoto always made sure to leave a big tip when he stopped by. Which, in the last four months, had been more frequent since he received the wedding announcement.

His phone buzzed.

_???_

Rin was so damn impatient.

Sousuke set the new glass down in front of him. Tilting his head, he noted the frown on Makoto’s face as he looked at his phone. “Everything alright, Mr. Tachibana?”

“Ah, yes.” Makoto smiled up at this devastatingly handsome young man. “Thank you.” Sousuke paused like he wanted to say something but thought better of it. Nodding, he walked away to restock the bar for the evening service.

Makoto studied him. Swirling his drink, he brought the glass to his lips. _Hmm. Maybe._ Picking up his phone he texted Rin. _RVSP +1._

“Sousuke, I have a question for you.” Just then his phone buzzed, message flashing. _Finally found someone to take pity on you. Haha._ Dick. He honestly doesn’t know why he remained friends with either of them.

“Sure.” The bartender placed his note pad on the counter. Strong tan arms leaned on the bar. “What can I get for you?”

_Oh, so many things. Such a shame._ “Well, you don’t have to say yes, but hear me out.” He took a sip and set his glass down, threading his fingers together on top of the bar. “How would you like to make some extra money?”

Sousuke raised a brow. “I’m listening.”

Makoto present’s his invitation to Sousuke. “I need a plus one to a wedding.”

“That’s it?”

“There’s more.”

“I’m not gay, Mr. Tachibana.” Sousuke stated but didn’t move, clearly still interested in hearing what he had to say.

“I know, Sousuke. I’ve seen the young women you leave with. A damn shame, but I digress.” The bartender smirked at him. That smile should be illegal. “So, what I need is for you to be arm candy. That’s all.”

“Hold that thought.” Sousuke tended to a couple of patrons and filled a few table orders before coming back. He took Makoto’s glass and began making him another drink. “I know you said that was your last one, but I’m intrigued. This one is on me.” He slid the tumbler over to one of his favorite customers. “You just want arm candy? I don’t mean to pry, but how are you still single? I can admit that you are a good-looking guy and I’ve seen what you leave here with too. Why don’t you ask one of your ‘friends’ to go with you?”

Makoto plucked the cherry out of his drink and pulled the stem out through his teeth as he chewed. “I don’t do relationships well.”

“Well shit, no one’s an expert at them.” Sousuke leaned closer. “So, what’s the real reason you don’t take one of your flings and your trying to get a straight guy to go to a wedding with you.”

Makoto also leaned in a flirty smile graced his full lips. “Because you are exactly my type and it would drive the grooms crazy.”

Sousuke smiled conspiratorially. “Jilted lover?”

“Childhood friend turned lover. He couldn’t do a long-distance relationship so we remained friends.” Makoto sat back and finished his drink. Sousuke moved to make him another. “Don’t you dare.” He placed a glass of water down instead. “He’s marrying once of our mutual childhood friends.”

“So why wouldn’t he like me?”

“You are intimidating, charming, young, made of muscles,” Makoto grinned, “and straight. It will get under his skin.”

Sousuke chuckled at Makoto’s pettiness. “So, being straight will upset him that bad?” He gets it about his other attributes, he was used to that.

“No, it will just drive him nuts that I brought a straight guy as my ‘date’.”

“When’s the wedding?” Sousuke stepped away to help an attractive older woman, turning up the charm as he spoke with her. He watched the woman make eyes at him and follow him as he moved around. Relatable.

“It’s in a month and I’ll need you for an entire week. Before that though, we will have to spend a little more time together outside of this setting. Otherwise, I might as well hire an escort.”

“Why don’t you? There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“If you don’t say yes, then I might have to resort to that.”

Sousuke laughed. “Okay, so what’s in it for me if I do this? I don’t know if I can actually afford to miss an entire week of work.”

Makoto’s expression turned serious. “So, let me make something clear before you agree to this. I don’t expect anything from you sexually, only your company. I understand your situation and why you work two jobs. I know this one is important, and you don’t want to lose it. I also know your family is working hard to keep up with your father’s medical bills. How much do you think you need to cover them?” 

The medical bills were piling up faster than they could pay them off. It was getting to the point that they might be forced to sell the restaurant. “Mr. Tachibana, I can’t ask that of you.”

“You are not asking, I am.”

“It’s—it’s a lot. I feel like I would be taking advantage of you.”

“Sousuke, I have a lot of money and no one to spend it on. Let me help your family out. You are doing me a favor.” Makoto wrote down a 5-digit number on a napkin and slid it across the bar. “Is this enough?”

Sousuke looked at the figure. His eyes went wide, and his knees buckled. He caught himself before he fell. “Are you kidding me?!” He whispered loudly.

“You need more?”

“No, Mr. Tachibana. I—I can’t accept this, it’s, fuck, it’s more than enough.”

“Consider it a business transaction. I will write a contract up if need be.” Makoto picked up his phone and began to scroll through it. “Better yet, do you have an account I can transfer funds into?”

“Holy shit, this is not happening.” Sousuke ran his hand through his hair. “I do, but—I haven’t even agreed to anything yet.”

“So, I’m going to sweeten the pot for you. I will pay your father’s medical bills, all of them, existing and future. You spend three days out of every week with me leading up to the wedding. I will, in turn, provide your wardrobe, you’ll get to find out some fun and embarrassing facts about me and spend a week in Greece, all expenses paid. All you have to do on this trip is look pretty standing next to me while pissing off my ex.” Makoto took a sip of his water wrinkling his nose. He really wanted that other drink now.

Sousuke was floored. “What’s the catch?”

“There is no catch, I’ll prove it. Give me your account information.” Makoto held out his hand.

Sousuke dug in his back pocket and presented a slip of paper from his wallet. Still in shock.

“Don’t ever willingly give your anyone your banking information.” Makoto chastised. “Had I been wanting to scam you; your account would have been empty by now.”

“Good luck. You wouldn’t have gotten much.” Sousuke had to leave to attend other customers when he returned, Makoto handed him the slip back.

“Check your balance.”

Sousuke’s head shot up and he paled. “Mr. Tachibana—”

“I would have given it to you regardless, but probably anonymously. You are an extremely hard worker. I can only imagine being a bartender was not your dream. Consider it a charitable donation.” Makoto drank half his water. “I will take that drink now.”

Sousuke quickly got him his order and Makoto handed him his credit card. Still flabbergasted but trying to keep a damper on it since he was still on the clock. “So, who’s wedding am I crashing and when? I’ll need to request the time off.” This would help his family tremendously and if Mr. Tachibana was serious, then he wasn’t about to fuck it up.

Makoto grinned and turned the invitation so Sousuke could see it. The bartender ripped off the receipt and laid it on the counter with a pen and Makoto’s card. “ _Haruka Nanase_ is your Haru-chan? And he’s marrying _Rin Matsuoka_?”

“Yes, and yes.” Makoto hummed. This drink was a little stronger. “You know them?” 

“Yeah, Olympic silver and gold medalists’ swimmers. I had a full ride scholarship before having to drop out to take care of the family business. Shit, you could have led with this and I would have said yes. Nanase’s blaze attitude towards living the dream always pissed me off. Even more so now that I’ve given up mine. I’m in. Whatever you need. No gay shit though.” Sousuke’s youth shown through his professionalism in that shining moment of jealousy.

Makoto giggled. Clearly having more than enough alcohol making him a little cheekier. “Sweetness, if anyone initiates any gay shit, I promise it will be you.” He stood and set his keys on the counter. “Call me an Uber, Sousuke, and bring me my car when your shift is over. It’s your fault I am this inebriated and I need my car for a meeting tomorrow morning.” 

“Alright, Mr. Tachibana, you have a deal.” He held his hand out for Makoto.

The other man took his hand in a gentle yet firm handshake. “If we are going to do this, you must call me Makoto. When you start the car, the GPS feature will pop up on the display, just hit the ‘home’ button.”

“I get off at eight.”

“Good, that will give me some time to sober up.”

~~~

“Holy shit.” Sousuke muttered as he located Makoto’s car. He had to use the panic button to find Makoto’s car after his shift. He stood next to a 2019 Audi RS5 Sportsback. Glacial white with black leather interior. He opened the door and pressed the automatic start button. The sleek design was custom, the blue interior lighting was nice. He whistled taking it in and trying to figure out how to work everything. Sousuke started when the steering wheel and seat adjusted to his height automatically. “Ok, that was fucking cool.” Buckling up, he looked for the gear shift. ‘Oh, neat.’ He turned the knob in the center console and tapped the screen. GPS popping up, tapping the ‘home’ address, he was set. It was a pleasant albite nerve wracking drive. One, he was sitting behind the wheel of a $85,000 car, before all the customizations. Second, what the hell was he really getting into?

What did he really know about Mr. Tach—Makoto? He knew he had money. Couldn’t be more than five years older than him. Was single. Liked cats, has three, he thinks. Doesn’t talk about his family. Odd. Has Olympic swimmers as friends. Whatever he does for a living makes him extremely melancholy at times, even if he tries to cover it with a smile. He’s nice, too nice. Generous as fuck. Sousuke is still in shock but can’t wait to tell his folks. He has really fucking nice taste in cars. Dude is a shark when it comes to picking up other men. Sexual preferences aside, it was impressive to say the least. Speaking of which, how exactly was he supposed to act at this wedding? Well, he had a month to prepare.

Sousuke’s mouth dropped as he pulled up to the house. “Oh, wow.” It was big, set back away from the road. There were trees scattered around the property. Sousuke could hear the ocean as he stepped out of the car.  
An overlook maybe? He rang the doorbell and was still looking around when the door opened. 

Makoto greeted him with his trade mark grin. Sousuke didn’t think he had ever seen him so casual. He had traded his contacts for thin wire framed glasses and wore a white V-neck t-shirt and dark grey lounge pants. “You made it. Come on in.”

“Uh, thanks.” His eyes wandered everywhere as Sousuke pulled off his shoes.

Makoto noted his curiosity. “Would you like a tour?” 

“Sure.”

“There’s not as many rooms as you think, but they are all pretty big.” There were two bedrooms in addition to the master bedroom. An office, where it seemed like Makoto spent most of his time. The kitchen was immense, with stainless steel appliances and marble counters. A gym, dinning area and a moderate living room. The home was beautiful, however, it felt very sterile. The only two living spaces that gave any hint to who Makoto was were his study and his bedroom. The bedroom was warm and vibrant. There was a set of double doors open letting the ocean breeze waft through the room. Plush carpet, soft leather armchair, big screen tv, the bed looked expensive as hell. There was a huge walk in closet. The bathroom was absolutely ridiculous. Big jacuzzi style tub, separate spa shower. Good God. A built-in fireplace and a large floor to ceiling window.

“You live alone?” Sousuke marveled.

“Yes. My housekeeper and gardener live in a house on the backside of the property.”

“This is a lot of house.”

“Yes, it is.” Makoto changed the subject. “Would you like to freshen up? I’m sure I have something that fits you.” He brought Sousuke a towel and some clothes. A blue shirt, black joggers and a fresh pair of boxer briefs. “You hungry?”

“I’m always hungry.”

Makoto smiled. “I’ll make you something and we can go over the finer details of this arrangement.”

Sousuke came into the kitchen as Makoto set a plate of food on the bar. “I think I’m in love with your shower.” He lamented as he sat on one of the stools.

Chuckling, Makoto set a glass of water on the counter. “Me too. And you haven’t even experienced all the settings.” He tapped the wine glass in his hand. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Do you have any beer?”

“IPA?”

“Perfect.” Makoto popped the cap and set in next to his plate. Sousuke deflated as he dug into his food.

“You’re not going to eat?”

“I ate earlier.” Makoto watched as Sousuke scarfed down his food, a small smile pulled his lips. “There’s more if you want it.”

“This is really good. Why hasn’t someone wifed you yet?”

That got a genuine laugh from Makoto. “I don’t entertain much. And I certainly don’t cook for people.”

“You have to show me how to make this. My mom would love it.”

Sousuke missed the sad smile that crossed his face as Makoto turned to get another helping. “Teach me how to make that amazing green curry at your restaurant and it’s a deal.”

“Done, just don’t tell anyone I’m giving away a family recipe.” Sousuke took a pull from his beer. “You had a picture hanging in your office, that your family?” He didn’t miss the pained expression this time. “It’s ok, you don’t have to tell me. You can actually tell me to fuck off if I get too personal.”

Makoto waved away his concern. “Sad backstory time, you ready?” He set down his glass.

“Mr. Tachibana, I’m sorry—”

“Don’t be. And it’s Makoto. It’s going to be extremely weird if you call me that at the wedding. You’ll be here learning more about me over the next month, I expect this to be personal.” Sousuke set his fork down and Makoto encouraged him to keep eating. “I lost my family in a car accident when I was fourteen.” He took a deep breath. “We were t-boned by a drunk driver. The impact killed my little sister instantly, ejecting my little brother from the car. The vehicle pushed us into oncoming traffic where both of my parents were killed.” He shifted his attention to Sousuke’s abandoned water, willing his hand to be steady as he brought the drink to his lips draining half the glass. Makoto hated retelling the story but it was something that needed to be done. Hoping that it would get easier over time, it never did. So, he tried to get through it as quickly as possible.

“I survived because I was sitting between my siblings.” Makoto was quiet for a moment lost in reflection. Taking another profound breath, he continued. “I was trapped in the backseat, my right leg crushed by the front passenger seat. I broke my nose and right cheek bone when my face hit the back of the seat. I still have scars from lacerations of flying debris and lost most of my hearing in my right ear.” He pushed his hair back to reveal the hearing aid wire curled over the top of his ear.

Sousuke’s expression must have read of horror and pity. “You lost your entire family?” He hadn’t realized he spoke it out loud. “Shit, I’m sorry man.”

“I don’t remember it. I was in a coma for four months. I’m sure there are details the doctors and my nana omitted. That was nineteen years ago, I don’t need to know them. The details don’t change anything.” Makoto opted for the wine again.

Nineteen years ago? You’re thirty-three?”

“How old did you think I was?”

“Twenty-eight.”

“Probably due to all the reconstructive surgeries I’ve had. There are two titanium rods in my leg along with several screws and pins. Plus, a tiny metal plate right here.” Makoto brushed his fingers across his cheek. “I always set off the metal detector at the airport.” He gave a halfcocked smile.

“Jesus.” Sousuke muttered.

“I don’t do cold weather well.”

“Is that why you disappeared last winter?” Makoto nodded. Sousuke studied his face. If it was for any other reason Makoto have might blush, but this was purely clinical. Sousuke shook his head. “Who ever set your nose did an amazing job. You can’t even tell it was broken.”

Makoto laughed, eager to change the subject. “You like my nose?”

“Yeah.” Sousuke spoke around a mouthful of food. “It’s nice.”

“I’m glad you approve. Took a lot of money to fix it.” He smiled behind his glass.

Sousuke also wanted to steer the relationship away from Makoto’s tragedy. “I noticed you had a degree hanging on the wall. What’s it in?”

“I have a doctorate in Child Psychology.”

“So, it’s Dr. Tachibana?”

“It’s just a title. Mister will do. I was very broken after my loss. I wanted to help children who also have to deal with traumatic events.”

Makoto took Sousuke’s plate and handed him another beer. “That actually explains why you come in looking like a kicked puppy sometimes.”

“You are pretty observant.”

Sousuke shrugs, not one hundred percent sure that wasn’t sarcasm. “I notice things sometimes.”

Makoto stepped around counter towards the back door. Assuming Sousuke would follow, which he did. The French doors were open while nylon curtains swayed with the breeze. 

Sousuke watched Makoto as he walked. He was strong and confident, also humble and kind. Extremely intelligent to already have his doctorate. Plus, and he wasn’t quite sure why he was realizing this, but Tachibana had a really fat ass. What in the world was a guy doing with an ass like that? He knew he had been caught staring when he heard Makoto clear his throat. Sousuke looked up to see Makoto smirking at him over his shoulder. “No homo, right?”

Embarrassed at being noticed, he shrugged. “Ok look, you have a nice ass. There, I said it.”

“I wasn’t fishing for a compliment.” Makoto moved the curtains aside and went outside. “I know I have a nice ass.” Sousuke stepped out into the night air after him. “You do too. And _that_ is all homo. If you were gay, I would have been all over you. But,” He pointed one of the fingers around his wine glass at him, “I respect boundaries.”

They sat in luxurious lounge chairs by the endless pool. “Speaking of boundaries, let’s go over a few.” 

Sousuke settled in. The twinkling fairy lights that were strung around the area gave enough light to make out his surroundings. It was serene, kind of romantic. But they were here to talk business.

“I intend to buy you a whole new wardrobe for this trip, not that there is anything wrong with your current attire. I like to spoil those who I am fond of and I need you to be as stunning as possible. Whatever you pick is yours to keep.” Makoto took a sip of his wine savoring the flavor on his tongue. “Do you dance?”

“Nothing that’s wedding appropriate.”

“Then I will teach you two that we will do at the reception. It’s not that hard. I want you to be who you are, but fair warning, Rin and Haru like to push buttons so just be prepared. I’ll tell you all about them, so you don’t get blindsided. You can stay in one of the guest rooms while you are here if you decide to stay the night. Whatever you need, just let me know. Do you have a passport?”

“No, never needed to leave the country.”

“I’ll take care of that.”

“Mr. Tach—Makoto, do you have mob money? Government connections? How are you going to get a passport in less than a month?”

Makoto giggled. “I do not have mob money. My parents were very well off to begin with. They also had hefty life insurance policies. And yes, I have a few connections. My friend Rei works at the state department. He’ll push it through, legally.”

They sat in silence for a moment. Sousuke still didn’t really understand what he had agreed to. His parents would probably be mad at him for whoring himself out. But he wasn’t sleeping with the man and his dad’s medical bills were going to get paid. So, they really couldn’t complain.

“Sousuke,” He turned to meet Makoto’s concerned gaze. “If you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to. The money is still yours to keep.”

He shook his head. “I’m good. Just wondering if this was real or not. We’ve been struggling to pay even a fraction of dad’s bills. They just don’t ever stop coming, you know? And then you just give me $50,000 like it was nothing. $50,000 to go to a wedding with you. No expectations. Do you know how crazy that sounds?” Sousuke huffed. “You’re either extremely nice or out of your mind. Or a serial killer. Please don’t tell me you’re a serial killer?”

Makoto threw his head back and laughed. It felt good. “No, you goofball. I am not a serial killer. I just have way more money than I know what to do with.”

“Well, you’re definitely nuts.”

“Mm, perhaps. Psychologist are the worst for taking care of their own mental health.”

The smile stayed on Makoto’s face as he looked out across the pool. “If you will let me, I would like to take care of you while you are here. If it’s too much, just say so and I will stop.”

“Are you trying to be my sugar daddy?” Sousuke smirked as he caught the other man off guard causing him to sputter into his drink. “I’m not going to call you daddy, and I’m still not going to fuck you?”

“Oh, but you’d let me fuck you? Interesting.” Their easy banter was playful and relaxed, much like it was at the bar.

“You wish.”

“Mmm, maybe. But seriously, if you are uncomfortable with anything I do, please let me know. I do get flirty and sometimes handsy when I drink, Makoto’s eyes twinkled as he smiled, “but you already knew that.”

Sousuke chuckled lightly. “I will, no worries.”

“What was your major before you quit college? You said you had full ride, for swimming I assume.”

“Yeah. Would have been nice to make the Olympic stage. Maybe show your friends up. I would have liked to compete against Matsuoka. Butterfly was my stroke. I attended for sports medicine. Was in my junior year when I had to drop out.” Sousuke sighed. “It is what it is, I guess. My family is more important.”

“You have such a good heart.” Makoto smiled warmly and stood. “Would you go back if given the chance?”

Sousuke shrugged. “Maybe. Depends if I’m still needed in the restaurant and if my dad gets better.”

Stretching, Makoto decided to call it a night. “I have to leave here by nine tomorrow morning. I’ll drop you at your car. Just be ready by then. You can pick any of the guest rooms. Each has a bathroom that is stocked with toiletries. You can stay out here if you like, but I am turning in.”

“Nah, I’ll come in. Had a long day.” Sousuke ruffled his hair as he scratched his head. _Cute. So young. What a baby_. “Which one has the softest bed?”

“The first one.”

“Then that’s the one I’m staying in.”

Makoto locked up and Sousuke took their drinks to the kitchen. They met back up in the hallway. “You really live here all by yourself? This is a whole lot of house.”

“My parent had started construction on this house before they passed. It was almost complete. My nana had it finished. We never got the chance to live here as a family, but I still feel like this was our home.” Makoto smiled softly as he looked around.

“My God, you are killing me.” 

Makoto gave Sousuke a puzzled look as they started up the stairs. “How so?” 

“You are so grounded for some one who has lost so much. When we found out my dad had cancer, it was the end of the world.” Sousuke got a lump in his throat just thinking about it.

Makoto squeezed his shoulder as they reached the top. A sad smile on his face. “It’s taken many, many years of therapy to get me to a good place. And I still relapse occasionally.” He directed Sousuke to follow him to his room. “Survivors guilt is the worst.” Makoto gathered some night clothes and a change for tomorrow. He gazed back to see the other man staring somberly at the ground. “Sousuke?”

The younger male shook his head. “I really don’t know what we would do without my dad. He is our everything, our foundation. We were devastated—” Sousuke closed his mouth, lips thinning to a straight line and shook his head again willing the tears not to come.

Makoto didn’t do hugs anymore, but he had the overwhelming urge to do just that. Setting his bundle down, he carefully stepped over to Sousuke and gingerly pulled him into a tight embrace. He was stiff until he felt Sousuke reciprocate and cling to the back of his shirt. His hand at the back of Sousuke’s head urged the taller man to rest on his shoulder. “Don’t what if. He’s still here.” Makoto spoke softly.

“I know.” Sousuke swallowed hard.

“Have you talked to anyone about this?” Sousuke shook his head, not quite trusting himself to not break down. “Well, if you need to talk, I am here. It’s ok to be afraid and sad and angry. And it’s ok to cry.”

Sousuke stepped away and pinched his eyes to keep the tears from welling up even further. Dropping his hand, he turned a grateful smile on Makoto. “Thanks. Dr. Tachibana.” Makoto huffed and smiled. “But I think I’ll sleep it off.”

“You know where I am if you change your mind.” Makoto retrieved the clothes and hand them over. “Sorry if that made you uncomfortable.” 

“You’re good. I appreciate it. See you in the morning.” Sousuke tried to lighten the heavy atmosphere. “Try not to dream about me too much now that you’ve felt me up.”

“Damn, and I was just about to go jerk off in the shower.” Makoto smirked and walked him to the door. “Goodnight, Sousuke. Get some rest.”

“See you in the morning.”

~~

Sousuke stretched and sank back into the bed. Man, he had never slept so well. He opened his teal eyes staring up at the ceiling and panicked. “Shit!” He looked over at his phone _10:07. “_ Fuck!” Flailing, he jumped up and ran out of the room. “Makoto?” He knocked at his bedroom door. Cracking it when he got no answer. Two lazy cats lounged on his bed not bothering to look up. He wandered down the hall to his office. Hmm. No Makoto. Making his way downstairs he called for him again. Coming to a halt at the kitchen when he noticed a middle-aged Spanish woman wiping down the counters. “Oh, uh. Hello.”

“Good morning, Mr. Sousuke. Mr. Tachibana had an emergency early this morning. He said to let you sleep in. If you need to take his car, the keys are by the front door.” She studied him for a moment and nodded. Well glad he had her approval. “Would you like something to eat?”

“I can get it. I don’t want to bother you.” Sousuke was not use to anyone waiting on him.

She wasn’t having it. “Sit down Mr. Sousuke. I will cook for you. Mr. Makoto never gives me enough work to do. What would you like?”

“Whatever you are making. I’m not picky.” Sousuke felt awkward just sitting there. He ran his fingers through his bedhead trying in vain to smooth it down. “Do you want some help?”

“No. You sit. Coffee?”

“Yes, please.”

“So polite.” She set the steaming cup in front of him. “You are very young.”

“You always grill people Makoto brings home?”

“He doesn’t bring home many and they never stay the night.” She moved around the kitchen fluidly as he observed her silently. She had a stern but pleasant face. Probably about 5’3”-5’4”. Couldn’t be over forty. Long hair bunned up onto of her head. She reminded him of his older sister. Opinionated but didn’t have a lot to say. His sister, on the other hand, always had plenty to say.

“What’s your name?”

“Marcella Luciana, but you can call me Ana.” She bustled about. “How hungry are you?”

“I could eat.”

She scrutinized him. “You eat a lot.” He shrugged. “Good. I will feed you.”

“How long have you been working for Makoto?” Shit, she wasn’t kidding. That is a ton of food. 

“I have been with him for eleven years. He is a good man. Takes care of me and my husband more than we take care of him. “She brought over two plates and set them down. It was Spanish breakfast, something he had never eaten before and it looked amazing. Ana stared down at him. “He is like a son to us.”

“I’m picking up the underlying threat, Ana.”

“You are a smart man, Mr. Sousuke.” She refilled his cup. “Will you be staying around?”

“Well,” He hummed in appreciation at the flavors hitting his tongue. “Ana, this is _so_ good.” Sousuke wiped his mouth. “Yes and no. I’m supposed to accompany Makoto to a wedding.”

“Mr. Rin and Mr. Haru.” She nodded and scooped more food onto his plate. “He doesn’t want to go. He does not like boats.”

“The wedding is on a boat?”

“Si.” She didn’t elaborate.

“Makoto is a customer of mine from the bar I work at. I agreed to go with him, but we don’t know each other that well. So, here I am.”

“Oh, so you are the bartender with the pretty eyes.” She smirked as she began cleaning the dishes.

“He talks about me?”

“He may have mentioned you a couple of times.” Ana stared at him for a moment. Waiting for her to break eye contact first, she nodded again. “Your eyes are like warm waters. Que bonito. Do you smile?”

Sousuke tried to reign in the smile threating to spread across his face. Definitely wasn’t used to getting the third degree. “On occasion.”

“You have humor. Nice. You will make Mr. Makoto laugh. He needs it.” She took his plate when he was done and wiped the counter. “He always smiles, but sometimes it doesn’t reach his eyes.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“Are you with him?”

“Am I dating him? No. we are just friends.”

She hummed, deciding not to pry anymore. “Your clothes are in the closet in your room. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Sousuke. I hope to see you again very soon.”

“Likewise. Thank you for breakfast, Ana. It was delicious.”

The house keeper nodded and made her leave. He decided it was time for him to do the same. He needed to let his parents know about Makoto’s generous “donation”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke is making a few discoveries..

“This is hopeless. What am I missing?” Makoto stood in his kitchen looking quite disappointed with the green curry he made. Sousuke sat at the island, an amused expression on his face.

“Do you want me to show you what you’re doing wrong?” Makoto turned, definitely not pouting, hands on his hips. “Where’s Ana? I’ll teach her how to make it for you.” Sousuke snickered at Makoto’s scowl. “Move over and throw that mess away.” They stood side by side as Sousuke taught Makoto how to make his coveted green curry step by step. Holding the spoon out for him to taste, Makoto hummed as the spices danced over his tongue. “We are being spied on.”

Makoto looked out the window where his gardener, who was cleaning the pool, and Ana stood. “Do you want to offer them some?”

“Is that the boy you were talking about?”

“Yes. He seems very nice.”

Sergio went back to cleaning the pool. “Handsome.”

“Very.”

“Is he staying?”

“Says he’s just Mr. Makoto’s friend.”

“Hmm.”

“He’s going to the wedding.”

“And they are not together?” Ana shook her head. “He is young. Trophy?”

“Probably. I think his is trying to rub the misters in the wrong way since he has to be on that boat.”

Sergio snickered. “This ought to do it then.” Ana shared his laugh.

“What are you two giggling about, or do I want to know? Are you hungry?” Makoto and Sousuke came out onto the patio with four bowls.

“Oh, it is nothing, Mr. Makoto.” Ana smiled slyly.

“Mm-hmm.”

“Did you make it?” Sergio asked and Ana turned to smack at him.

“Yes, Sergio, I made it, but I had help and I can assure you it is eatable.”

Amusement played across Sousuke’s face. “Are you really that bad of a cook? What you made the other day was delicious.”

“Umm, about that.” Makoto set the bowls down on the table. A slight blush on his nose. “It takes a lot of practice for me to perfect a recipe.”

Sergio and Ana sat down at the table eying the bowls of Makoto’s favorite dish. She looked up at him and them Sousuke before picking up her spoon. “Mr. Makoto has destroyed three kitchens.”

“Ana! You’re not supposed to tell him that.” Makoto’s eyes went comically wide.

Sousuke chuckled. “That explains why the house is so white.”

“There is no point in painting if the walls are going to have smoke damage.”

Sousuke laughed harder. “Wow. Thanks, Sergio.” Makoto deadpanned.

“So, I do need to show Ana the recipe.”

“Sousuke.”

“Si, it would be for the best, Mr. Sousuke.”

“Ana.” Makoto whined. “Jeez, so not appreciated.”

“We appreciate you plenty, Mr. Makoto.” Sergio eyeballed the food. “Just sometimes, not your cooking.” The meal goes on with light laughter and both Ana and Sergio admit the food is different but very good. Ana asks Sousuke for the recipe. Sergio tells him he should stick around even after the wedding. This cause color to cross both their cheeks. Ana explains they are just friends. Sergio looks between the two and hums. They thank Sousuke and Makoto for the meal before returning to work.

“They’re cute.”

“They are. Brutally honest though.”

“I like them.” Sousuke stands and walks over to the pool. “You think they are brutally honest, wait until you meet my sister.”

“I have met your sister, at the restaurant.” Makoto joined him and then beckoned him to walk further out towards the edge of the property.

“Yeah, but she’s never told you about yourself.” Sousuke followed.

Makoto laughed. “You got me there.”

“She’s got a mouth on her. Should have heard her when I told them about the money. She accused me of getting into illegal activities, then of becoming a stripper, then a prostitute.”

“Jesus.”

“The stripper was my favorite.” Sousuke smirked. “I told her I could probably be good at it and started to unbutton my shirt. My mother hit her with a dish rag telling her not to put ideas in my head.”

Makoto continued laughing. “Are you and your sister close?”

“Depends on the day. We are each other’s biggest advocate and worst enemy. Teenage years were the worst. She was always trying to fight me, especially after my growth spurt. She used to accuse me of “scaring off” all her boyfriends.”

“Did you?”

“Sometimes. The occasional douche bad still broke her heart. And that would be my fault too. _‘Baka, why didn’t you scare this one off too?’_ So, then I’d just go beat their ass for breaking my sister’s heart.”

“I probably would have done the same for my siblings.”

“They were twins?”

Makoto nodded remembering fondly. “Ran always bullied Ren. He was so sensitive. I probably would have had to protect him more than her. She would have done it too though. No one bullied her brother but her.” Sousuke patted his back in comfort. Switching gears before he fell down that rabbit hole. “So, this is my property.” He swept his hand out as they walked. Over to the right was another decent sized home where Ana and Sergio resided. There was a beautifully designed stone path littered with flowers leading to the main house. The home sat near the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. Cherry blossoms and willow trees scattered over the grounds. To the left in the far corner was a shrine where the Tachibana’s were buried. “Sometimes I like to just wander around out here. It’s peaceful.”

“You have a hell of a view.” Sousuke said as they walked closer to the edge. The overlook was spectacular.

“I love the ocean. From a distance.”

“Ana mentioned you’re not a big fan of boats.”

“It’s not so much boats. I’m fine if they are docked. I’m not very fond of being out in the ocean. I almost drown as a child when I got caught in a rip current. Makoto sighed and shrugged. “I’m really not supposed to be here. Someone must have had bigger plans for me.”

“You are literally the embodiment of Final Destination. I’m not sure I want to be around when you finally stop cheating death.”

Makoto gave a loud bark of laughter. “Never seen the movie, probably a good thing. Want to go shopping?”

Sousuke shoved his hands in his pockets. “I’ll tell you right now, I am not wearing boat shoes.”

Makoto smirked, “You say that now.”

Mother fuck, he was wearing boat shoes. “Why are these ugly things so comfortable?”

Makoto watched Sousuke’s reflection in the mirror of the boutique. “So, you do like them?”

“Unfortunately. But they are staying at your place. I can’t be seen in these.”

Makoto chuckled and signaled to their shopper that they would also be taking these monstrosities. They had been out for a couple of hours now. Sousuke allowed Makoto to dress him how he saw fit and swore he was buying him way more than a week’s worth of clothing.

The next stop on their trip was to acquire a new suit for the wedding. The one turned into three. Sousuke drew the line there. Makoto had expensive taste, handpicking the fabric and color. His shirt, ties, everything even down to his socks and the pocket square.

The older man took Sousuke in as he stood on the platform while the tailor made adjustments to the hem of his pants. Makoto would be wearing white to the wedding as per the grooms’ request. He wouldn’t be standing at their side but was an honorary member of the wedding party. Everything was white except the black tie and waist coat he would be wearing. He wanted Sousuke wearing the exact opposite. However, he wasn’t feeling the white tie.

“Take that off.” Sousuke did as commanded, handing over the offending tie when Makoto came back. He slipped a teal silk tie around his neck and began looping the Windsor knot. Sousuke observed Makoto as he worked the knot. This close he could see dark green rings and gold flecks in his eyes giving them more depth. Makoto had long, thick lashes, unfairly so. And he smelled amazing. Whatever it was made him smell like an angel. 

“Your gay is showing, Sousuke.” Makoto said, focus remaining on the last loop. Sousuke snorted and rolled his eyes. He pulled the tie straight and smoothed it down, tucking it into the white waist coat. Folding the matching pocket square, he placed it in the breast pocket and stepped back. Assessing eyes wandered over Sousuke’s handsome form. Even though Makoto was clearly looking at the fit of the suit, Sousuke couldn’t help the tint at the top of his ears as the man circled him.

“This is perfect. What do you think?” he asked Sousuke as he stood next to him. He noticed the color at the tip of his ears and grinned. _Cute._

Sousuke busied himself with the cuffs. “It’s nice. I don’t have anything to compare it to since I don’t own a suit. Maybe a little tight in the shoulders.”

Makoto called the tailor back over. “Marcus, you know how I like my suits. Sousuke, hold your arms out in front.” Makoto stood behind him and swept his hand across his shoulders. “Can you fit this looser here, just a touch?” The tailor agreed and made the adjustments in measurements. “All three suits please.”

Makoto stood in front of Sousuke again. There was a fleeting look in those green eyes that he almost missed. Smirking as he took off the jacket and handed it to the tailor. “Were you just checking me out?”

Ignoring the question for the moment, Makoto let the personal shopper know they would be taking what Sousuke was wearing as well as the other two ensembles and handed her his card. Attention back on Sousuke, “I can answer that a couple of different ways.” Sousuke took off the vest and tie. He was entirely too smug right now. Makoto thought about knocking him down a peg or two but decided against it. Sauntering back to the pedestal he stood on. And held his hand out for the rest of his clothes. “Yes, I was checking you out. You are supposed to be making me look good and others jealous.” He passed the garments to the associate and gestured for Sousuke to take the pants off as well. Their eyes met as he undid the belt. There was a challenge being issued. Eyes up here. “Go ahead, take them off.” Makoto’s smiling eyes narrowed slightly a smirk pulled at the corner of his lip. His tongue peeked out to moisten his lips. Sousuke slowly unzipped the pants and let them pool around his ankles. “Are you flirting with me?”

“Testing the waters.” Sousuke’s face remained stoic except the tint of his ears.

Makoto’s eye brow shot up. “Oh?”

He stepped out of the slacks and bent to pick them up, breaking eye contact. When he straightened Makoto was there with his jeans and t-shirt. “Be careful, Sousuke.” Voice dropping an octave. “You might get yourself in too deep.”

Sousuke cleared his throat and took his clothes and began redressing. “You left that wide open.”

“I did. And you didn’t take it.”

Sousuke pulled his shirt over his head. “Chickened out. You can get pretty intense. Is that how you pick up your boy toys?” 

“You thought that was intense. Oh, you are precious.” Makoto giggled.

“Don’t laugh. I want to at least be convincing when we go to this wedding.” Sousuke pouted as he tied his shoes.

“Sousuke, I don’t expect you to pretend to be gay. Just be yourself, do what comes naturally. However, don’t hit on women at the wedding that’s just tacky.” Makoto took a few steps back. “Are you uncomfortable doing this?”

“No, no,” Sousuke ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know, I want to show—” he blew out a frustrated breath. “I want this to be worth the money, you know.”

Makoto put his hands on Sousuke’s shoulders. “What did I say when we entered this agreement?”

“You didn’t expect anything from me.”

“And?”

“To be myself.”

“I don’t want to change you. We are two friends going to a wedding together. You are going to be stunningly beautiful and have a good time. Think of it as a well deserved vacation. You are going to see Greece. It will be amazing. We are going to eat and drink and dance our asses off at that wedding. That’s all, ok?”

“Yeah, ok.”

Makoto dropped his hands. “You hungry? We’ve been at this for a while.”

Sousuke shoved his hands in his back pockets. “Yeah, stomach is about to eat itself.”

Makoto laughed and turned that bright smile on him making Sousuke involuntarily smile in return. “Good. I’m famished, let’s go.”

They chit-chatted as they ate. Sousuke marveled at the complexity of flavors, commenting on the various spices and textures. Makoto drank it all in. He beamed happily, glad he was able to share this experience with someone who truly appreciated good food and knew what he was talking about.

“So, can I as you a question?” Sousuke sipped his wine. 

“Ask away.”

“How did you know you were gay?”

“Ok, I’ll ask you one. How did you know you liked women?” Makoto wiped his mouth. “It honestly comes down to preference. What do you like about women? Is it their beauty, their wit, there charm?” Makoto gave him a sly grin. “Their assets?” Sousuke snickered and Makoto went on. “I am attracted to a man’s strength, the ability to show weakness and compassion, the drive to achieve one’s goals. Women exude the same characteristics; however, it is the masculinity that I prefer.” He cut the meat on his plate. Pointing his fork at Sousuke, “Where you like soft and supple, I like hard and muscular.” He placed the bite in his mouth.

“Ever been with a woman?”

“Yes. Women are amazing, they just aren’t for me.”

Sousuke thought about it. Seemed simple enough. “So, do you top or bottom?”

Makoto choked and laughed, not expecting him to be that bold. “Depends on my mood and who I bring home.” He one upped him, “Do you like to fuck or let her do all the work?” Sousuke’s eyes went wide. “What? It’s the same question.”

“Um.” Sousuke felt something in his stomach at that question. Heat? Butterflies? The fuck?? “I usually like to do the work.” Sousuke continued eating, feigning for nonchalance. “I mean, if I initiate it, I shouldn’t expect her to. That’s pretty fucked up.”

“So, you like to take charge. Nothing wrong with that. You’re a big guy. Your partners probably expect it of you. But have you ever let your partner take complete care of you?” Makoto waved down the waitress, ready for desert. “Sometimes, it’s better to receive than give.”

Sousuke was quiet for a moment. Several images running through his head, that quite frankly, he had never contemplated before. “I’ve always been taught the opposite.”

“In most instances, yes, but there are the exceptions.” Makoto smiled beautifully when he was presented with the desert menu. “The triple chocolate cake is to die for.”

He was right, it was delicious but Sousuke had chosen something a little more tart. There was a comfortable silence on the ride back to the house. Sousuke had to work the evening shift, so they would drop off his things and he would head out.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, just lost in my own thoughts. I’m generally not a huge talker outside of work. You’ve given me a few things to think about.”

“I get it, silence is nice sometimes.” _It can get a little suffocating as well._ Makoto didn’t say that though. “Listen, I’m not trying to turn you to the dark side. You asked the questions earlier, I wanted to give you a different perspective.”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want the answers.” And they left it at that. Sousuke veered the conversation towards music sparking a semi heated debate over genres. By the time they reached the house it was time for Sousuke to leave. “Hey, I work long hours the next couple of days. Is it ok if I come over after my shift on Thursday? I won’t be able to come back until Monday. Sunday, I take my dad for his treatment.”

“Come back whenever you want. Just give me a heads up and I’ll leave the door unlocked.” Makoto smiled sweetly as they brought the bags up to Sousuke’s room.

He was heading backdown the stairs when he caught sight of Makoto’s house keeper. “See ya, Ana.”

“Leaving so soon, Mr. Sousuke?”

“I have to get to work. I’ll be back in a couple of days.” He slid his shoes on.

“One second, Mr. Sousuke.” Ana disappeared into the kitchen and came back out with a large bag a moment later. “I made Mr. Makoto’s meals for the next few days and made extra for you in case you were here.”

Smiling brightly, Sousuke took the bag, thanking her profusely for her thoughtfulness, before shouting his goodbye to Makoto. Ana put her hand to her heart. “Ay dios mio.” 

Makoto chuckled behind her, leaning on the banister. “He has that effect on people.”

Ana startled and chastised him in Spanish, ushering him up the stairs. They began unloading the bags and putting Sousuke’s things away. “Mr. Sousuke is very handsome. Especially when he smiles.”

Makoto hummed in agreement. “That he is.”

“It is a shame.” She busied herself in the closet.

“Ana, I am telling Sergio you are thinking about leaving him for a younger man.”

“Mr. Makoto.” Ana pretended to be offended at his teasing. “I would never. But if I was younger and not with my love, then yes, I would pursue him.”

“I’m still telling.” Makoto dodged a rolled-up sock and tittered.

“Brat.” She pointed a finger at him. “He is perfect for you.” 

“Let’s not go there, Ana. He doesn’t swing that way.”

“Pity.”

“Very much so.” He agreed. She saw the slight downturn of his mouth but said nothing.

~~~

_I’m still coming over. Is that ok?_

_Door’s unlocked_

_It will be a couple of hours._

_See you soon_

It was late when Sousuke got to the house. It was dark for the most part except for the ambient light leading him through the house to where Makoto was in the backyard. Sousuke could hear water splashing as he neared. He noted Makoto’s laptop and a glass of wine along with a notebook on the table next to the deck chair. His hearing aid on top of the notes.

Damn. He had no idea that man was this ripped. Makoto had his back to him, arms crossed on the edge of the pool, chin resting on top of them as he gazed out towards the ocean. It was dark and the likelihood of him seeing anything was nil.

Sousuke decided to announce himself as to not startle him. “Mind if I join you?”

Makoto turned his head to the left indicating that he thought he heard something. Sousuke moved closer allowing Makoto to catch sight of him. A sunny smile spread across his face. “Hi.”

Sousuke returned it. “Hi. Mind if I join you?”

“I have extra trunks if you need them.”

Sousuke started unbuttoning his shirt, “I’m just going to jump in. I want the stink of work off me.”

Makoto watched as he striped down to his black boxer briefs. Getting a whiff of expensive flora perfumes, alcohol and smoke. “Were you in the lounge this evening?” Sousuke preferred working at the bar. Customers were allowed to smoke in the lounge. He hated how it clung to everything.

“Yeah, I had the task of helping a bridal party out to their vehicle when two of the bridesmaids got shitty drunk.” He climbed the steps and dove in, reemerging a few feet from Makoto. “That was fun.”

“I bet it was.”

“One of them kept trying to shove money down my pants thinking I was a stripper.” Sousuke slicked his hair out of his face. Oh, it should be illegal to be that damn fine.

Makoto grinned widely. “Your sister would be so proud.”

“Haha.” Sousuke sighed. “This is nice. I didn’t realize it was a salt water pool.”

“Better for the environment and the skin.” Makoto dunked himself under for a moment, pushing his hair back when he came up. “But, I’m going to start pruning if I stay in here much longer.”

“Taking a break from work?” Sousuke made sure to stay on his left side as he spoke.

“Today there was a difficult session. I’m not at liberty to share, but the child I’m counseling has been through a lot.” Makoto smiled softly, “I needed to step away from the situation for a moment.”

“Oh, I can leave you be. I didn’t mean to bother you.”

“Sousuke, I don’t think I could ever be bothered by you. Please stay.” Makoto’s expression was reassuring as he floated over to the other side of the pool. “How is your father doing?”

“Good. Tired. He gets frustrated when he can’t do what he used to. We played chess and he whooped me three games in a row.” Makoto smiled at Sousuke’s fond remembrance. “Do you play?”

“No, I have a set, but was never able to pick it up.”

“I can teach you.”

“I would like that.” They enjoyed the comfortable silence as the waves crashed below. Eventually, Makoto got out to finish his notes. He brought Sousuke an ice bucket of beer for him to enjoy. 

Maybe, in hindsight, he gave him one too many.

He hadn’t realized he had been working so long. The bucket was empty and Sousuke was standing over him. Poorly toweled dry hair stuck up at odd angles. That towel now wrapped low around his waist, beer in hand. Makoto looked him over, color inevitably spread across his cheeks. He tried to keep his eyes on Sousuke’s face and not follow the trail down his washboard abs like those tiny rivets of water that disappeared under the towel. _Oh, God._

“Sousuke?”

“Can you move your laptop?” He took another swig from the bottle as Makoto set it aside.

“Are you o—” Before he knew it, he had a lap full of the finest man he had ever laid eyes on. Makoto took a deep cleansing breath. “Sousuke,” His voice coming out a little higher than intended. He cleared his throat. “I think you’ve had a little too much to drink.”

“Yeah, I know.” He ran his hand through his hair. Droplets carving down his neck and across his clavicle. _Lord, give me strength._ “You got me thinking. And I have had a few things I can’t get off my mind.”

Well, he might as well indulge him. “Do tell.” Makoto kept his hands on the armrests.

Sousuke finished his beer and set it on the ground. “I think you might be my first man crush.”

“Don’t play with me.”

“I’m being serious. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you for the last two days and it’s really messing with my mind. And my game, because now all I do is compare other women to you.”

Makoto leaned his head on his hand and laughed. “So, tell me, what about me is affecting you’re ‘A’ game.”

“I don’t know. You’re just you. Your personality, your infectious smile, your kind nature. You’re incredible.” Sousuke ran his hands through his hair again not knowing what to do with himself. “You have the greenest eyes I’ve ever seen. Like, they are so full of kindness and life.” Sousuke flushed on the next alcohol induced compliment. “And, fuck, you have an amazing body. It’s ridiculous, just fucking ridiculous how unbelievably hot you are when you hide all this.” He gestured to Makoto’s current state of undress.

Makoto giggled lightly, his head tilted to the left, so he caught most of what Sousuke was ranting about. “Welcome to bi curiosity.”

Sousuke leapt at that. It took Makoto aback, but he relented when Sousuke asked, “Can I touch you?”

“Yes, you may touch me. But,” They held eye contact. “If I get turned on by it, do not hold me responsible.”

Makoto kept his hands on the armrests and allowed Sousuke to explore his chest. The first touch was electric. He willed his breath to be steady as strong fingers spread up over his clavicle and across his shoulders. He closed his eyes and bit his cheek. This was like having your favorite treat dangled in front of your face and told you cannot have it. His breath hitched as the pads of Sousuke’s thumbs brushed over his nipples. Noting the response he got, he did it again.

Sousuke was enamored with the expression on his face. He moved his hands lower down Makoto’s abdomen and watched with fascination as the older man’s body rolled up into his touch. Sousuke licked his lips as those defined muscles contracted under his fingertips. Flattening his hands, he ran them up over Makoto’s torso. He looked back up to his face and inhaled sharply at the piercing intensity of those dark green eyes watching him.

“You are such a tease and you don’t even realize you are doing it.” Makoto’s voice went low. Sousuke swallowed at the heat from his words. “What are you thinking?’

“I want you to touch me.” Sousuke skimmed his hands down Makoto’s toned arms to his hands that were still firmly gripping the chair and chuckled.

“You have no idea what you do to me.”  
  


“Do I really affect you that much?” Makoto hummed. “You hide it well.”

“Do I?”

“Yeah.” Sousuke pried his fingers off the chair. “I want to feel your hands on me.”

“God, you are testing me.” Makoto muttered. He let Sousuke guide his hands to his chest. He was just as solid as he imagined. Every plane of muscle twitched under his warm touch. Sousuke dropped his hands and let Makoto travel him freely. “How does it feel?”

“I like your hands.” Sousuke breathed.

“You like my hands or you like my touch?” Makoto dared to skim his hands up those muscular thighs and give them a squeeze. 

Sousuke shuddered. “I like your hands touching me.” He wet his lips. “They’re not dainty or delicate.” Makoto moved them up over Sousuke’s arms to his shoulders. “They’re big and strong but gentle.” He cupped the back of Sousuke’s neck brining him closer, carefully, allowing him the opportunity to pull away. Heavy teal eyes dropped to his lips. “Are you going to kiss me?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Not sure.”

Makoto let his hands fall away. “I’m not going to take advantage of you when you’re making self-discoveries and you’re drunk.”

Sousuke leaned back and took a deep breath, the distance helping to clear his mind. “Fuck.”

“Let’s turn in, Sou. You can explore more about your sexuality later.”

He gazed down at him. Makoto’s face was neutral, his arms back on the rests again. His eyes trailed lower and the younger man smirked. “You aroused?”

“Sousuke,” Eyes meeting again. “Your delicious ass has been firmly planted in my lap for the last twenty minutes while you’ve felt me up. Yes, I am _slightly_ aroused.”

“Just slightly?”

“Get off of me.” Makoto pushed at him until he stood laughing the entire time. He gathered his things and moved inside. Sousuke following behind.

“Did you finish your work?” He had to repeat himself when he realized he was standing on Makoto’s right side.

“No, but I’m not going to be able to concentrate now.” They made their way upstairs. Makoto depositing his notes and laptop in his office.

“Sorry.” Sousuke’s snicker was cut short. He wasn’t expecting to be pushed up against the wall. Makoto’s body pressed firmly against his. Heat dropped down into the pit of his stomach as Makoto’s knee slid between his legs.

“Are you?” He could feel every inch of Makoto. Every. Inch. His hands on the wall by Sousuke’s head trapping him in. Makoto’s breath ghosting across his ear. “I don’t think that you are.” Slowly, he backed away, fingers trailing over his chest as he turned towards his room. “Good night, Sousuke. Sweet dreams.”

He didn’t realize he had been holding his breath until Makoto’s door was closed. Sousuke let the back of his head hit the wall as he released the shaky breath. Not for the first time he wondered what the fuck he getting into. He stared back down the hall. And why did he want to keep going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think..besitos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more discoveries, a little sad (Sorry), with a little sexy time. Enjoy!

Makoto panted as he stroked himself a little faster. He hadn’t heard Sousuke come in at first. The spray of the shower too loud in his good ear. But he felt his presents as he hopped up on the counter behind him. Makoto was too far gone to care. He woke up with a raging hard on, no doubt from the younger man’s drunken antics. If he wanted to watch, let him.

His head was slightly bowed, olive brown hair swept back. Sousuke had a clear few of his face. That’s not where his focus was. Makoto had one hand bracing above his head on the shower wall. His left leg straight, supporting most of his weight while the right was bent. Back muscles tight as his right hand worked the length of his cock.

Sousuke took a swig from his water bottle. _Not bad, Tachibana._

“Enjoying -hah- the show—Sousuke.” His name was said like a heated whisper. Makoto cut his eyes over to where he was perched. Water bottle half way to his mouth.

Closing his eyes tight as he got closer, Makoto’s hand sped up, fisting his cock tighter. Sousuke felt his own twitch at the sight. That heat spreading into his stomach again. Makoto’s brows pinched together, his lips parted as he spilled out over his own hand and the tile below. He let the water wash away the mess as he caught his breath. Sweeping a hand through his hair, he let the water hit him in the face.

Turning the dials, he shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. “Mind handing me that towel?”

Sousuke held it out but didn’t let go when Makoto took it. “You are a—” He paused because he needed to get his words. “—strikingly attractive man.” There he said it. He let go of the towel.

Makoto wiped his face and ran it over his hair. “I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” He teased.

“You heard me just fine, you ass.” Makoto grinned at Sousuke’s narrowed gaze. “I came in here because when I called for you, you didn’t respond. I though you might have hurt yourself.”

Makoto dried his front, Sousuke following where his hands trailed. “So, you figured you’d hang out when you saw that I was ok?”

“Never watched another man beat off before.” He shrugged. “And here you were.”

“And?” Makoto moved the towel down his legs.

Sousuke stood and began stripping out of his workout gear. “And it was better than watching me touch my own dick.”

Makoto ogled as Sousuke’s shorts and briefs hit the floor. He had to close his eyes to regain his composure, wrapping his towel loosely around his waist. That image will forever be burned in his mind. “If you want me to fuck you up against that wall, keep it up.” _That ought to give him something to think about._ He glanced back at Sousuke standing in all his glory, a dark blush covered his cheeks. Damn, that was a fine specimen of a man. He was already starting to feel that ting of arousal again. No. he had to finish his work. “Come find me when you are done, and we will start on your dancing lessons.”

Sousuke watched Makoto leave, he was startled to discover he was half hard. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. It was always him who did anything remotely dominating. To know there was someone of his height and build that could possibly do the same? He already knew what it was like to have Makoto’s body pressed firmly against his. Sousuke could honestly say he liked it. Did that mean he didn’t like women anymore? He started the shower as he thought about it. He didn’t know if he liked men, per say, but he knew he definitely liked Makoto.

~~~

“Sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

“I’ve stepped on your feet, like, eight times.”

Giggle- “Honestly, it’s ok. It’s a learning process. Here, let’s try it another way.”

Makoto stood next to him and held his hand. “Watch my feet.” They stepped together until Sousuke got it. “Ok, now look up.” They were in front of the floor length mirror in the gym. “Think you got it?”

“No.”

Chuckles—“Come on, you lead.” Makoto turned to face Sousuke, still holding onto his hand. “Ah, ah, eyes up here.” Makoto assumed the secondary role. “You got it.” Sousuke was concentrating so hard, he wanted to get this right. “You’re doing good. Makoto beamed. He positioned the hand he was holding up and clasped it firmly. He took Sousuke’s other hand and placed it on his waist before setting his on the other man’s shoulder. “Don’t look down.”

“This is so damn hard.” Sousuke grumbled. 

“This is the difficult one.” Makoto smiled, confident that Sousuke could do this. They made it through one song without mishaps. “Hold me closer. We look like a couple at an eighth-grade dance.” Sousuke pulled him closer. He was still so ridged. “Sousuke, relax. The goal is to enjoy yourself.”

Sousuke sighed heavily. “No pressure. This sucks.”

“Do you want me to lead?”

“Maybe.”

They stopped moving and switched hands. “Just follow my lead.” It was much easier this way. Especially since Makoto exuded confidence. After a few moments he began to turn them.

“What are you doing?”

“Just go with it.” They were close but not pressed up against each other. “You got it. This is perfect. Do you want to take over?”

“No.” Makoto laughed. “I think it would be better this way.”

“You sure?” Sousuke wasn’t. “Let’s take a break and then try it again.”

“How are your toes?”

“They are fine. You didn’t hurt me.” They sat on the floor next to each other. Makoto stretched his legs out and rubbed his calve.

“You ok?”

“Muscles in this leg cramp up occasionally. It’ll be fine.”

Sousuke continued to watch him. When after a minute it became apparent the cramp was not going away, “May I?”

“Sure.” Makoto was wearing joggers and had been massaging the muscle through them. Sousuke removed Makoto’s shoe and pushed his pant leg up to his knee. Taken aback by the amount of scarring there was around the calve and knee, he traced the scars at the same time he tried to get a feel of the muscle. “The ones on my thigh are worse.”

Sousuke’s face must not have been as neutral as he thought. “Surprised I didn’t notice them before.”

“Well, you were preoccupied.” Makoto smirked. “Plus, I didn’t face you head on. It’s a self-conscious thing. I usually keep my left side turned towards people if I’m undressing.”

“They aren’t bad. Just didn’t expect it.” He applied pressure to the area giving Makoto grief, along with the sole of his foot. The latter jerked and sucked in a hiss of breath. “When was the last time you saw a physical therapist?”

“It’s been a couple of years.” Makoto whistled sharply as Sousuke rubbed the area firmly. “Dammit!”

“This would be easier with lotion. Do you want me to stop?” Sousuke paused.

“No, go ahead.” Makoto winced as he dug into a particularly tight knot.

“You ever had graston done?”

“Yes, it’s the fucking devil.”

Sousuke chuckles, “That it is, but it works.”

“I’ll pass.” Makoto cursed lowly when Sousuke applied more pressure to his arch. “They teach you this torture in school?”

“No, I just like hearing you swear. You’re always so put together.” Sousuke looked up and smiled at Makoto’s glare, clearly not amused. “Of course, they did. I was interning when I had to drop out.” Sousuke began gently working the muscle.

Makoto relaxed minutely. “I can think of different, more pleasurable ways you can make me swear without inflicting pain.”

Applying more pressure after working on the knot, the muscles began to loosen. “So sassy. Didn’t think you’d actually flirt with me voluntarily.”

“Oh, do you want me to now?” Makoto let go of a tiny moan he was holding in.

“Right there?” Sousuke asked and he nodded. “I mean, I think we are passed that part now. Don’t you think?”

“Well, you did watch me masturbate this morning. Be honest, how did it make you feel now that you are out of the moment.”

“Are you trying to psychoanalyze me?”

“Not at all. Just asking the question.”

Sousuke pulled Makoto’s pant leg back down and crawled up between his legs, crowding his space until he was forced to brace himself with his hands. He was mere inches from his face. Eyes moving from that intoxicating green gaze down to Makoto’s full lips. “Well, Doctor, if truth me told, it made my cock twitch.” Eyes popping back up to stare into those deep meadow pools.

“That’s a start, I suppose.” Makoto tilted his head to the side. “Gonna get shy on me and back away? Or are you actually going to make a move?”

“Mr. Tachibana?” _‘Don’t move.’_ He mouthed, and Sousuke could feel his heart in his throat.

“Yes, Ana?”

“You have a phone call. They said it was urgent.” And it was if they called his house phone. Only his patients had that number.

Makoto sobered quickly and both men moved. “Thank you, Ana. Sorry, Sou.” He put on his shoe and scurried out of the room.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Sousuke.” Ana looked sheepish. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“It’s alright, Ana. You probably saved me from embarrassing myself.”

~~~

Makoto was mentally exhausted by the time he got home. His heart was heavy. No child should have to go through that much trauma. He stopped by his office before heading home to do his notes there instead. Sousuke said he’d wait for him, but he didn’t want to bring his work home with him.

When he walked in, he found Sousuke passed out on the couch. The sci-fi novel he was reading, still in his hand, laid across his chest. He looked so peaceful and _oh, so young._ It felt domestic coming home to someone, even if this was just a temporary arrangement. The strong feeling of loneliness suddenly wrapped around him like a dark shroud. He was too emotional for this shit right now.

Gently brushing Sousuke’s hair out of his face, he caressed his cheek before placing a hand on his shoulder. “Sousuke.” He grinned, such a hard sleeper. “Sousuke, come on, let’s go to bed.”

“Hnn?” Sleepy teal eyes cracked open before closing again.

  
“Come on, sunshine. Let’s go upstairs.”

His brows drew together, _mm-mmm._ He curled on his side, taking Makoto’s hand with him. “You come down here.” Sousuke mumbled practically pulling him over the back of the couch.

Smiling softly, Makoto sighed. “Sousuke. you have to let me go. We need to go to bed. It’s late. Come on, beautiful boy.” Sousuke grumbled and stretched. “Cranky boy.”

Opening his eyes, he stared up at Makoto. His face looked drained even under the happy façade. Blinking a couple of times, he sat up quickly. “What’s wrong?”

Makoto’s smile faltered. “What do you mean?” 

He turned around up on his knees. “What happened?”

Swallowing, had he become that transparent? “Nothing Sou—”

“Is your kid ok?” Sousuke grabbed Makoto’s arm and led him around the edge of the couch.

“He’s,” Makoto’s lip quivered. “I’m not at liberty to talk about that.”

“Come here.” Sousuke tugged Makoto closer. Reaching up to pull him down onto the seat next to him. “Come here, Makoto.”

Makoto reluctantly let himself be pulled down and into a hug. He stiffened. “You don’t have to hold it all in.” Makoto’s throat became tight, he couldn’t swallow the lump down. He slapped his hand over his mouth after a gut-wrenching sob escaped. “It’s ok. Let it out.”

He crumbled.

Sousuke held him as he fell apart. Makoto needed this more than he ever thought possible. For years now, he had repressed the tears, even before he started helping others. Sousuke was quiet for the most part. Comforting others had never been his strong point, but he couldn’t help but to pull this man in and let him soak his shirt with tears. He recognized pain and sadness when he saw it.

Makoto’s tears finally began to taper off after God knows how long. Sousuke pet his hair soothingly. He knew it was what he liked when he was younger. His mother doing it for him when he was sick or upset. “Better?”

Makoto leaned away and scrubbed a hand down his face. “Sorry about that, Sousuke.”

“There is nothing to be sorry for. You listen to everyone’s issues every day. Who listens to yours, Mako?” 

Makoto sat quietly. “I don’t want to burden anyone with my problems. Mine are so miniscule compared to others.”

“Doesn’t make them any less important.” Makoto shook his head. Sousuke leaned in to force him to look up at him. “You shouldn’t hold all that in.” He scoffed. “Tell you what, I’ll come to you with my problems and you can tell me yours, ok?”

“Sousuke—”

“I’m serious, Makoto.” Sousuke squeezed his knee.

Taking in a shaky breath, “Ok.”

“You want something to drink?”

“I think I want to go to bed.” He stood. “This has been an emotional roller coaster of a day. Thanks for letting me ruin your shirt.”

“That’s what friends are for.” They parted ways and although it didn’t sit right with Sousuke, he let it go.

Makoto felt numb. He hadn’t meant for that to happen. Taking a quick shower, he got ready for bed. Going through his routine, he let his cats out and turned out the light. Walking over to the balcony, he decided to leave the doors open. Crawling into bed he quickly settled letting sleep take away the sadness of the day.

About an hour later he was woken by another presents in his room. He rolled over as Sousuke came closer to the bed. “Everything ok?” The other man didn’t say anything slipping under the covers.

“I couldn’t sleep.” They faced each other as Sousuke settled in. “Is this alright, me being here?”

Makoto nodded. The light from the open doors illuminated their features in the dark as they watched each other. Makoto felt fingertips brush his cheek. The warm touch scorching his skin.

“You shouldn’t be alone.” He barely made out Sousuke’s words.

“Why’s that?” Makoto whispered as those fingers moved to trace his jaw line.

“You feel too much.” Sousuke brushed his thumb over Makoto’s lip.

“Sousuke,” Makoto dared to touch the side of his neck. “What do you want from me?”

“I want you to be happy.” Sousuke stared into his eyes. He couldn’t see the color, but he could feel Makoto staring back at him.

He felt the spread of a smile against his thumb. “So sweet.” He inhaled and settled into his pillow, rubbing the side of Sousuke’s neck. “Such pure intentions when crawling into another man’s bed.” The smile widened. “Is that really all you wanted.”

Sousuke’s brow drew together and he licked his lips. “No. I kept think about you and—and I just felt the need to be close to you.” He looked away.

Makoto rubbed his thumb against Sousuke’s neck. “Still testing the water?”

There was a nod. “I think I want to kiss you.”

“You sure this time?” Makoto wet his lips but made no move to close the distance.

He didn’t have to. Sousuke inched his way closer so they were a breath a part. “Yeah.” Makoto felt the soft press of lips against his own. It was cautious. A tiny smack as Sousuke pulled back. He pressed closer again, more assertive this time. Makoto’s lips were soft and full. The slight roughness from the stubble on his chin did nothing to deter him. The angle was no good. Sousuke leaned up as his elbow and tilted Makoto’s head back. He could feel fingers threading through his hair encouraging him to deepen the kiss. Parting his lips, his tongue licked across   
Makoto bottom lip asking for entry. Opening, he gave Sousuke full permission. At first their tongues mingled tentatively exploring, becoming more passionate and heated at Makoto’s tiny moan.

The kiss wasn’t enough. Sousuke moved the blanket straddling Makoto’s hips. The latter moaned as this gorgeous man was once again sitting in his lap in his underwear. “Kiss me harder.” Makoto mumbled against Sousuke’s lips. Sousuke dove back into his mouth with fervor. His hands skimmed Sousuke’s sides resting at his hips, giving an experimental roll.

Sousuke gasped, eyes wide as he realized he was just as hard as Makoto. He nipped Makoto’s lip. “Do it again.” This time he moved with him. “Fuck.”

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Makoto guided them so their slow grind caused delicious friction. “Come back down here.” Cocks rubbing against each other in their confides, Sousuke moaned into their kiss as he rolled down onto Makoto. Those fingers returned to his hair as Sousuke braced his arms around Makoto’s head.

“Makoto,” Sousuke panted against his lips. Makoto took the opportunity to nip across his jaw and down his neck, pulling a low moan from his throat. He licked a strip up the column of his throat. Oh, he wanted to mark him so bad. His hands gripped handfuls of that firm tight ass. “Makoto—ah—I want you—”

“Tell me what you want.” He nipped at Sousuke’s ear.

“I—” Sousuke was having a hard time verbalizing what he wanted, he just knew he needed more. “I don’t know.”

He pushed Sousuke’s underwear down over his ass. “Sit up.” Makoto pushed his sleepers low enough to release himself. He tugged the front of Sousuke’s boxers down and his cock sprang free. “God, I would suck you dry.” He shimmied up so they were perfectly aligned. He wrapped his hand around both of them and began to stroke.

Sousuke’s breath caught in his throat, a small broken sound escaping. “Breath baby.” Makoto ran his thumb over his head spreading the precum over their lengths. “Give me your hand.” He brought Sousuke’s hand to join his own. A wavering moan left his mouth as Makoto moved them faster. “Doing ok?”

“Oh my God, this is so fucking—” Sousuke panted, “you feel so good.”

“Oh, honey. You have no idea the things I could do to you.” Sousuke’s cock twitched and Makoto smirked. “I would fuck you so good. Make sure you came first. Maybe even twice. Sousuke whimpered a sound he wasn’t sure came from his own mouth. Makoto’s hips rolled up. “Those pretty little things don’t know how to give you what you need.” He felt Sousuke grow harder. “You want me to take care of you, beautiful boy?” Sousuke moaned his name again. “Move your hand, Sou.” Sousuke let them go and Makoto took over, gripping him firmly as he pumped his length. Strong fingers grasped at Makoto’s shoulders.

“Mako—oh—fuck”

He twisted his wrist s he stroked him, using his other hand to thumb under the crown and into the slit. “You should see your face right now, so damn beautiful.” Sousuke bit his lip, heat rising in his face. “Come on baby, let it go.”

“Come—come with me.” Sousuke panted and wrapped his hand around Makoto’s straining cock, stroking him firmly. Back arching at the touch, Makoto moaned loudly. Both picked up the pace. Sousuke looked down between them, watching their hands slide over each other. “Close.”

“Me too.” Makoto leaned up on his hand connecting their lips, swallowing Sousuke’s cry as he spilt over Makoto’s hand and onto his chest. He pulled back so he could see Sousuke’s face as he came. His imagination didn’t do it justice. This man was perfection personified. The way his hooded blown out eyes looked straight into his as Makoto worked him through it. Sousuke’s hand tightened around him, Makoto whimpering his name as he came. Sousuke reaching for the back of his head bringing them together in a searing kiss.

They sat panting, breathing in each other’s breath. “You ok?” Sousuke nodded wordlessly, gaze still unfocused. Reaching into the night stand, Makoto produced a few tissues to clean them up. Wiping them down and tucking back in, he had situated their clothes by the time Sousuke came out of his haze. Still sitting in Makoto’s lap, he gazed down at him. Makoto had been rubbing his thumbs over the tops of his knees. A lazy smile graced his perfect lips. “Welcome back.” He teased.

Realizing he was still sitting on Makoto’s thighs he apologized and scrambled to move to the side. “It’s fine. Relax, Sousuke. Lay down.” Makoto stretched and rolled to his side. When Sousuke didn’t move he reached out and pinched his side. “Are you going to freak out on me and go into a gay panic or are you going to lay down?”

Sousuke laid down facing him. “I’m just trying to process what happened.”

“Don’t think too hard about it. You are still exploring.” Makoto yawned. “Are you revolted by it?”

“No”

“Do you hate yourself for it?”

“No”

“Did it feel wrong?”

“No”

“Then you’re fine. It’s all part of discovering what you want.” Makoto closed his eyes.

“Hey, Makoto.” Sousuke shook his shoulder so he would hear him, “Hey, thanks for, you know, not making this weird or awkward.”

Sated and sleepy, he smiled again. “Not a problem. Glad I could help.”

Sousuke brushed his light brown hair back as the man began to lightly snore. “Hey,” He whispered. “I think you’re beautiful too. G’night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo, whatcha think? No sads next go round. promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one..little filler

“So, which one is the actual ex?”

Makoto scratched his cheek, “Well—” They decided to take a jog along the beach and stopped for brunch on the way back. “They both are.”

“Ok, I can’t wait to hear this one.” Sousuke brought his coffee to his lips, eyes shown with mirth.

“Haru and I dated in high school, but we decided we were better off as friends. Rin and I got together in college, but due to his traveling and competitions, it didn’t work out. He was more committed to swimming than he was to me, which was fine. And I kinda already knew that anyway.”

“Ok, that was really anti-climactic. I was expecting some juicy drama.”

Makoto chuckled at his disappointment. “They both had their moments. When we were kids, they got into a fight over who was going to kiss me first. It was cute actually.”

“So, which one was it?”

“Haru. He tripped Rin. But Rin cried about it so, I let him kiss me too.”

Sousuke smiled. “Cute.”

“Yeah, they are always competing against each other for one thing or another. And jealousy runs hot with both of them. Though, Haru hides it a little better than Rin.” Makoto stirred his chai.

“So, how did you end up with either of them?” Sousuke was going to get the scoop.

“Haru approached me. We used to live next to each other, so we had sleep overs often. He was cooking and informed me that we should date. We probably dated for about six months before we decided to call it off. We would make out, but there was no spark. So, we decided to leave it at that.” Makoto shrugged. “I think it was because we knew each other a little _too_ well.”

“Did feel like you were dating your brother?” Sousuke sat back in his chair.

Makoto nodded. “Kinda, yeah. That’s a good way to put it.” He took a sip of his cooling latte. “Rin on the other hand, was a completely different story.” Sousuke sat patiently waiting for him to continue. “Rin has always been full of fire and extremely driven. Easily excitable about things he’s passionate about. Very emotional and a hopeless romantic at heart. But he has a short fuse. Haru doesn’t get fazed by anything, emotionally or otherwise, and is overtly laid-back. This is why the two of them work so well together. Haru either calms Rin or pushes him to go the distance. You’ve seen their personalities on TV, in interviews, that’s exactly how they are in person.

Rin and I got together by accident. Reconnecting after he transferred to the college I was attending. We met up at a frat party and got shitty drunk. The night ended with me fucking him out on the balcony while the party went on below. If anyone saw us, they didn’t say anything.

Anyway, we decided to give it a shot. We had a decent relationship. The sex was amazing, so were the blow ups. That went on for about a year before he started traveling with the swim team abroad. We fizzled out but remained friends. Haru and Rin got together when they joined the national swim team.” Makoto spread his hands out. “And there you have it.”

They stood and threw their trash away before heading outside. “If you are all such good buds, why do you need me there again?” Sousuke held the door open for a couple of kids.

“Payback.”

“You don’t strike me as the vindictive type.” Sousuke smirked.

“They are having this wedding on a God forsaken boat. My reasons are valid.”

Sousuke held his hands up. “Fair enough.”

They walked around the trail they took to get to the café. “They will both try to ruffle your feathers. Haru is more subtle and nonchalant about it, where Rin his much more brash and in your face.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I don’t ruffle easy. Unless they start in on family, then all bets are off and I’m kicking your friend’s asses at their own wedding.”

Makoto laughed. “They won’t take it that far.”

“Want to try dancing again?”

“You up for it?” Makoto was a little surprised. He thought he was going to have to write off dancing at the wedding.

“Sure, I mean—” Sousuke’s phone rang. “It’s my sister. Hey, what’s up?”

_“Dad’s at the hospital. He fell down the stairs, might have broken a couple of ribs.”_

“Shit, when did that happen?”

_“We just got here. They took him back to x-rays a few minutes ago.”_

“I’m on my way.” Sousuke pocketed his phone. “I gotta go. My dad’s in the hospital.”

“I’ll drive.” They ran back to the car. Luckily, it wasn’t far. Sousuke explained what happened and was quiet the rest of the ride. Makoto respected that. Hospitals were not his favorite. They made it in record time. Makoto pulled up to the emergency room entrance to let Sousuke out.

“You’re not coming?”

“Do you want me to?” Sousuke looked sheepish but didn’t say anything. “Go on in and I’ll park.” 

Taking a deep breath, Makoto headed through the doors. He found Sousuke sitting next to a woman that could only be his sister. They had the same intense tourmaline eyes; her features were softer but sharp. She was tall, about 5’ 8”, and thin. Her angular shoulder length bob swished as her head turned to where Sousuke was looking.

“Who’s this?” She gave him the once over.

“This is my friend, Makoto.” Sousuke introduced them. “Makoto, this is my sister, Keiko.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Makoto smiled and shook her hand, before sitting next to Sousuke.

Turning back to her, Sousuke raised his brows at her as she was about to begin her inquisition. “Don’t be an ass.”

She narrowed her eyes, then looked around her brother as Makoto stared back at her. “I’ve seen you before.”

“Oh, yes. I’ve been to your restaurant many times. It’s one of my favorite places to eat.” Makoto gave her his sunshine smile.

Keiko’s eyes darted over him before glancing to at Sousuke, then back to him. “Are you stalking my brother?”

“Excuse me?”

“Keiko, stop it!” Sousuke hissed at her.

She pointed her finger at her brother. “No. You are my little brother, Sousuke. I have a right to ask. Why would he randomly give you all that money for papa’s, bills? He comes to the restaurant and knows where you work. What are his intentions?”

Sousuke was beyond mortified. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. “It’s ok, Sousuke. I’ll answer her questions. It does seem kind of odd and you are her brother.” There was a sad mix of longing and nostalgia in his eyes. “I would have done the same.” Makoto turned his gaze back to Keiko. “What do you want to know?”

By the end of the conversation, Makoto had won her over and she was on Sousuke about being nice to him. Giving her a grand roll of his eyes, Keiko punched him in the arm. Sousuke was so relieved to see his mother when she appeared at their side. That was so damn embarrassing. He figured she was getting back at him for all those times he’d done the same to her growing up. Not like they were dating, but still nice to know his sister didn’t care one way or another. 

Sousuke’s father would be fine. Ribs were bruised, not broken, but they wanted to keep him for observation due to his health condition. While the family went to visit him, Makoto slipped away to find the billing department to set up payment arrangements. Leaving his card on file, he may have shamelessly flirted with the clerk and her supervisor to ensure that no member of the family would ever receive a bill. With one last charming smile over his shoulder and a wave, Makoto made his way back to the waiting room.

“Where did you disappear to?” Sousuke asked as he rounded the corner.

“Had to make a call.” Makoto smiled and presented his phone. “This place has the worst reception. How’s your father?”

“Stubborn. He wants to go home. We’ve all agreed that its probably a good idea to move my parent’s room downstairs until he gets better.”

“Need help with that?”

“I wouldn’t mind.”

Makoto took Sousuke and Keiko back home. The men moved everything to the downstairs bedroom, while Keiko gave them directions on placement and cooked them dinner. Makoto left shortly after, thanking Keiko for her hospitality. He was meeting with Rei in the morning to pick up Sousuke’s passport.

About an hour later, the siblings were almost finished rearranging their parent’s room. Keiko hung their mother’s dresses, while Sousuke reconnected the cable. “So, Makoto.”

“Yeah?”

“Everyone thinks he’s a woman.”

“I don’t know why. I never said he was one way or the other.”

“Sousuke, he’s the one you are going to the wedding with, right?”

He looked back at her apprehensively not liking where this was heading. “Yes, you know that. He explained all that at the hospital.”

She let the silence fall between them. Sousuke knew what that meant. She was about to get all in his business. “Are you gay?”

“The fuck, Keiko. No—”

“—I’m just asking. Doesn’t matter if you are. I was just curious. I saw the way you were looking at him.”

“And how was that?”

“Like he was more than just a friend.” Sousuke didn’t answer and she pressed on. “Are you bi?”

“No. I don’t know.” He was starting to get frustrated. “Can we just drop this?”

“I am just concerned about my little brother. You are about to go to a foreign country, to a gay wedding with an older openly gay man, _who_ happens to be paying for all of papa’s bills.” There was silence again. “Do you like him?”

“Yes. He’s a good guy. Look, it’s not like I met him on the streets. I’ve known him for over a year. I’ve always known he was gay so it’s not like he sprung it on me. He’s nice and smart and funny as hell. Way to giving for his own good. Can’t cook for shit.” Sousuke sat on the corner of the bed. “You know we’ve been struggling with all these bills and keeping the business open. Dad is hella stressed out about it and that doesn’t help with his recovery. He offered, so I took it. Oh, and in case you didn’t notice, I’m an adult.”

“Has he asked you for sex?”

Sousuke stared at her dead panned. “No, Keiko, he has not asked me for sex. He’s not some deviant who picks up young men a bar—ok, he does pick up guys at the bar, but he’s never asked me for anything.”

“He’s really hot.”

“Yeah.” Sousuke blushed furiously as his sister tricked him into admitting it. Sighing, “Yeah, he’s really fucking hot.”

Keiko smirked. “Made you question yourself?”

Sousuke fell back on the bed. “I have no idea what I’m doing. I feel like I’m taking advantage of his kindness to be honest.”

“Have you thought that he might be doing the same of our situation?”

“I’m not stupid, Keiko. It ran across my mind, but the more I spend time with him, the more I realize how genuine he really is.” Keiko slapped his stomach. “Ow! What is wrong with you?”

She pointed down at him, “You are falling for him, Sousuke. And you don’t even know it.” His cheeks darkened. When he didn’t say anything, Keiko backed off. “Just be careful.”

He sat up again and watched her fuss with the drawers. “Since when do you care about my love life?”

“Since this man has brought out your gay awakening.”

Sousuke bit at his thumb nail as he pondered. His mind busy with questions, some he already had answers for. He stood and went back to straightening the bed when his phone vibrated.

_‘You’re sister’s not that bad.’_

‘She’s not giving you the fifth degree right now.’

_‘Lol, sorry.’_

‘It’s your fault. >:P’

Keiko turned to see Sousuke’s stoic expression crack as he smiled down at his phone. Rolling her eyes, she continued organizing the dresser. “Just make sure you’re the top.”

“Keiko!” She laughed gleefully and dodged the pillow thrown at her head.


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you sure you’re ok with this?”

Sousuke rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time. “Yes, I’m good.” He laid stretched out on Makoto’s bed scratching behind the ear of one of his lazy cats. Another one sitting dead center on his stomach sleeping peacefully.

“Your parents are good? They have everything they need?”

“Yes, Makoto. They are fine. Keiko will take care of dad. If anything happens, she’ll call. They got extra coverage at the restaurant for the week.”

It was cute to see him this flustered. He clearly hated packing and waited until the last minute to do it. Sousuke had packed the day before. Now he just watched the older man scurry about trying to gather everything he’d need for a week. The kitty that had made herself comfortable inside his suitcase, meowing as she was picked up. Makoto nuzzled her before setting her down on the bed.

“Do you have your passport?”

“It’s already in the bag with my wallet. Do you have yours?”

“Yes. No.” Makoto rushed to his office as Sousuke chuckled.

Staring at the young man when he came back in, Makoto wondered how he did it. How did Sousuke make it look like that’s exactly where he belonged? In the middle of his bed, surrounded by cats, with a dreamy grin on his face. Makoto shook his head. Stupid fantasies. He didn’t have time for them.

~~~

“You nervous?” Sousuke asked. He watched Makoto fold and unfold the gum wrapper between his fingers.

“I don’t like the take offs. Once we’re in the air I’ll be fine.” He looked down at the pro-offered hand on the arm rest.

“Take it.” Sousuke whispered. Makoto let him have the window seat since he had no desire to look out, plus it was his first time on a plane. Wiping his hand on his pants he slipped his fingers between Sousuke’s. Reassuring fingers curled over his hand, just secure enough. He glanced up at Sousuke, a small smile graced those full lips. “Better?”

“Yes, thank you.” Makoto took a deep breath and leaned his head back. Sousuke turned his attention back towards the window. He looked down at their entwined hands. He hadn’t realized how similar in size they were and how perfectly they fit together. The plane roared to life and rolled down the runway with increasing speed. Makoto clenched Sousuke’s hand like a vice. Schooling his face, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as the plane lifted off the ground.

There was a soft caress of his cheek. Turning his head, he opened his eyes. Sousuke had closed the window shade and kept his focus on Makoto’s green eyes. He breathed deep, encouraging Makoto to do the same. Lost in those intense aquamarine eyes, the plane had leveled out before he realized it. A content smile spread over Sousuke’s handsome face as Makoto began to release the death grip on his hand.

“So beautiful.” Makoto whispered, not thinking.

Sousuke’s ears tinted red. “So are you.”

Reluctantly he let go of his hand and cleared his throat. “Thanks again.”

“Anytime.” Sousuke turned back towards the window, opening the shade and leaning closer to get a good look at the country below.

“We have two layovers, so I’ll be taking you up on that.”

Although they were in the luxury of first class, it didn’t stop the aches and pains that a fourteen-hour flight put on Makoto’s old injury. He got up several times to stretch his legs. Sousuke had noticed a slight hitch in his gate when they boarded the final leg of their trip. By the time they deplaned in Santorini there was no hiding his discomfort as he hobbled slowly toward baggage claim. Thankfully, the car ride to the villa was a short one.

Sousuke took care of the luggage and the check in. Even though he offered his help, Makoto insisted on walking up the steps under his own steam. Once inside, he went straight to one of the rooms and laid down. Sousuke deposited his belonging in the other room and went to check on him.

Makoto managed to kick his shoes off and started rubbing his leg though his pants. “Take them off.” Sousuke said as he entered the room.

“Sou, I’ll be fine I just need to rest.” Makoto tried to sound reassuring, failing miserably.

Tossing a bottle of lotion on the bed. Sousuke crossed his arms. “Take them off. You need to stretch your leg and get the kinks out now or you won’t be able to walk for shit tomorrow.”

“It’s late. I just want to go to bed.” Makoto all but whined. Sousuke was an unmovable mountain of stubbornness. Rolling his eyes and heaving a heavy sigh, Makoto conceded. “Fine.” It was a struggle, but he finally managed to remove his pants, leaving him sitting in a t-shirt and boxer brief.

“Lay down on the right side of the bed.” Makoto knew what was coming, familiar with the stretches from years of physical therapy. “Where does it hurt?”

“From my hip down the side and back of my thigh and around the knee.”

Sousuke gently took Makoto’s leg in his hands and bent it at the knee. One knee on the bed, he loomed over Makoto. “Deep breath let it out slowly as I push your leg higher. Let me know if it becomes unbearable.” Makoto nodded and he slowly began to push his knee forward. When he groaned in pain, Sousuke stopped, letting Makoto’s knee rest against his chest. Sliding his boxers up out of the way, applying a meager amount of lotion he pressed his thumb up the outside of his thigh to release some of the pressure. Makoto cursed under his breath but tried to breathe. After a few passes, he pushed Makoto’s leg up and out, rotating the joint in the socket several times. Moving off the bed, he massaged around the knee and up around the thigh again. He repeated the exercise twice more before the muscle started to relax. Slowly, the pained expression ebbed from Makoto’s face. Eyes closed, a relieved sigh left his throat. “How’s that?”

“Ten times better. Thank you.”

Sousuke smiled. “Good, we are going to do this again in the morning until you are pain free. If that doesn’t work, I brought the graston tool.” At Makoto’s narrowed gaze and distasteful groan, he grinned widely. “I know it’s your favorite.”

When morning came, they repeated the exercise from the night before with little grumbling. Ordering room service, Makoto went to take a shower while Sousuke stepped out onto the deck of the private pool area. He was completely awestruck by the view of the ocean. He walked past the pool and hot tub towards the overlook. “Wow.” He whispered under his breath afraid to disturb the postcard like beauty stretched out as far as the eye could see. “This is amazing.” He searched online when Makoto told him where they were going. The images held no comparison to actually being here.

“Gorgeous view, isn’t it?” Sousuke turned quickly not hearing the man approach. The redhead stood a few feet away sipping his coffee. “Hey, I’m Rin. You must be Makoto’s plus one.” He held his hand out.

Sousuke shook it eagerly. Holy shit, he honestly hadn’t expected he would be a little star struck. “Uh, yeah. Sousuke. Nice to meet you.” He noted how surprisingly strong the swimmer’s hand was. “Congratulations.”

Rin bared his sharp toothed grin. “Thanks. I’m glad he finally found someone to come with him. Although, I gotta admit, didn’t think you’d be this young.” Sousuke smiled sheepishly. “Where’d he find you?”

“If you say the playground, I will knock you out.”

“Makoto!” Rin set his cup down and held his arms out. “How the hell are you?” He pulled him into a tight hug. “Thanks for finally responding, you ass. Where did you get this fetus? Oof!”

Makoto lightly punched him in the side. “Be nice, Rin. He’s doing me a favor otherwise I wouldn’t be here.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just messing with you. Have you seen Haru yet? I know he’s dying to catch up.” As Rin and Makoto carried on, Sousuke turned his focus back to the scenery, completely missing the glare from intrusive cobalt eyes.

Haru watched them from inside the room next door. He already knew he didn’t like Makoto’s _friend_. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t.

“Haru, stop being anti-social and come say hi. Makoto didn’t travel all this way so you could stare at him from the shadows.” Rin hollered.

“Tch. Big Mouth.” He came down the short flight of steps to where they were. “Remind me why I’m marrying you again?” Haru soured but allowed Makoto to pull him into a quick hug.

“Haru-chan, this is my friend Sousuke Yamazaki.” Makoto smiled brightly as he introduced Sousuke.

“Drop the chan.” Haru turned to Sousuke as he stuck his hand out. Haru reluctantly took it after Rin elbowed him in the ribs.

“Nanase.”

“Yamazaki.”

There was a knock at the villa door. “I’ll get it. It was nice to meet you both.”

“I don’t like him.”

“You don’t know him.”

“Hi. We just got here. It’s been three years since I’ve seen you. Could you not do this five minutes after you’ve met? You don’t even know him, please, try to be civil.” Makoto admonished. “We’ll catch up later. Breakfast is here.” Makoto slowly walked back inside, the stiff gate still visible in his steps. They missed the smarmy grin painted on his face as he strode away.

“Seriously, Haru. Come on, make an effort, will you?”

“You know as well as I do, that guy is straight as hell and probably only after Makoto’s money.”

“We don’t know that.” Haru side-eyed Rin. “Look, you need to give Makoto some credit. He’s not an idiot. Besides its more than likely he only brought the guy because we’re making him get on that damn boat.”

“I don’t like it.”

“You don’t need to.”

Rin ran up the steps and tapped on the glass. “Rehearsal dinner tomorrow at five. Don’t forget.” Walking back over to the wall, he picked up his coffee cup.

  
Haru peered up at Makoto’s room where they were setting up breakfast by the large window. “Why is he limping?”

“If you weren’t being so rude, you may have been able to find out. We know it’s not from his fine young friend.” Hare stared incredulously at his future husband. “What? I have eyes.” Rin rolled them. “Calm down, I’m marrying you, not him.” He looped his arm around Haru’s neck and led them back to their villa. “Besides, we should get to know him, have a little fun. You know, take him to the gay club while he’s here.”

Haru huffed a laugh. “You’re evil. I’m in.”

Makoto buttered his toast. “You know they are already plotting.”

“It’s alright. I look forward to it actually.” Sousuke spoke around a fork full of food. “Nanase doesn’t like me, which was the point anyway. Kudos, there.”

“I feel bad for putting you through this.”

“Don’t, it’s what you’re paying me for anyway. What’s the worst they can do? Take me to a gay strip club? I’m not threatened.” Sousuke lifted his drink, “Besides, I have you to protect me.” He winked and took a sip.

Makoto grinned. “Well, it appears we have the day to ourselves. Would you like to do some sightseeing?”

“Sure, but not before you let me get that leg again.” Makoto groaned. “You want to dance at this wedding? Plus, we still need to practice.”

“Tell me why I thought this was a good ideal again?”

“Because you are spiteful. _And_ you like spending time with me.”

Makoto’s green eyes smiled. “I do enjoy your company, but I’ll be cursing your name for about thirty minutes after breakfast.”

“Maybe before this trip is over, I’ll have you screaming it instead.” Sousuke took his plate back to the cart.

Makoto’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. “Someone’s feeling bold. You’re getting pretty comfortable in the water now.”

Sousuke shrugged. “The temptation is nice. I’m going to shower and then get to work on that leg.”

“I don’t want the tool.”

“You’re getting the tool.” Sousuke could hear him grumbling from the other room. “Stop whining, I’m not even touching you yet.”

“You won’t be if you keep torturing me. You’ll have to make your gay discoveries by yourself.”

Sousuke trudged back into the room. A towel hanging precariously from his hip. Standing next to the breakfast table facing Makoto with damn near all his assets on display, he crossed his arms. All he had to do was tug the edge of the towel. He let his eyes wander slowly up that Adonis like body until he met Sousuke’s bored expression. “You’d pass your chance to get with this, just because I tried to make you feel better?”

“ _Wide open_...” Makoto muttered. He didn’t bite, but he also wasn’t going to miss out on potentially getting a piece of Sousuke Yamazaki. Finishing his tea, he stood so they were a mere fraction apart. “Fine. I’ll be on the bed waiting for you.” He snatched the towel and walked away.

“Brat.”

“Deal with it.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have hit a rut with my other story, so I've dropped this little nugget here...hope it's ok.. :)

Santorini was absolutely breathtaking. From the cobblestone streets, to the whitewashed stone buildings, to the endless seascape. The people were incredible and the food amazing. The company, even better. Sousuke took pictures of everything sending the scenery to his mom and sister. “I wouldn’t mind living here someday.” Makoto hummed in agreement.

_Mom wants to see a pic of Makoto._

_She’s seen him before._

_Humor her…_

Sousuke sighed. They were at a small bistro by the waterfront. Makoto was looking out at the ocean, chin in his hand, a light breeze tousled his olive hair. Sousuke took the picture. “Makoto.” The other man turned his way. Sighing again, “My mom wants a picture of you. Do you mind?” He shook his head and leaned his arms on the table. Tilting his head, he gave the camera his patent charming smile. “Thanks.” Makoto chuckled focusing his gaze out over the water again as Sousuke sent the images to her. A few minutes later, Sousuke sat blushing. “Oh my God- moooom.”

“What?” Sousuke turned his phone to show him her response.

_Your boyfriend is very handsome. Be safe._ _😊_

Sousuke had turned to the side, face burning. Makoto took the shot. _We will be. I think your son is pretty cute too_ _😉_

Makoto giggled and handed him the phone. “Seriously?!” Sousuke silenced and pocketed his phone. Not wanting to even think of the onslaught of mocking texts from Keiko.

Laughing mischievously, Makoto stood. “Come on, cutie, let’s go exploring. The beach down here has black sand and waters that rival the color of your eyes.”

“You could stop any minute.”

“Too much?” Makoto cocked his head in concern.

“Not really, just—” Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck.

“Ok, ok. I get it. You want to go check it out?”

“Yeah we can do that.”

~~~

“You weren’t kidding, this is gorgeous. Have you been here before?” Sousuke had his phone out taking pictures again.

“Never been, but always wanted to visit. I did some research before hand.” Makoto scooped up some of the black sand into a empty water bottle.

Sousuke bent down and felt the water. “It’s so warm.”

“You should go in.”

“Only if you come with me.” Sousuke stood and looked back at Makoto instantly regretting his words. “Sorry, I forgot.”

Makoto set the bottle down. “It’s alright. It wouldn’t hurt to get my feet wet.” He started rolling up his pants.

“You don’t have to do this.”

“No, it’s ok.” He slipped his shoes off and set them next to the bottle. Sousuke did the same. Steadying himself, Makoto walked down to where the water lapped at the sandy beach. Sousuke stood next to him and linked their pinkies.

“You sure about this?” Makoto nodded, but made no effort to move. “Want me to go first?” He nodded again. Sousuke took a couple of steps. “It’s like warm bath water.” He turned and grasped Makoto’s hands. “Only as far as our ankles. The water is calm.”

The black grains squished between his toes as he took a few steps forward. The water was extremely warm and comforting. He looked down and could see his feet firmly planted in the sand.

“Still doing ok?”

Nodding, “Yeah.” Sousuke took a few steps back and squeezed Makoto’s hands encouragingly. Taking a deep breath, he blew the air out and followed. “Don’t let go.” The air wisped past his dry lips.

“I won’t.” Sousuke took a couple more steps, the water now halfway up his shins. “No further than this.”

“Ok.” Makoto sounded unsure, but the lure of warm waters and the sure grip of Sousuke’s hand convinced him to move closer.

“Now look up.” 

Makoto did and was greeted with the most stunning smile he had ever seen. “You are not allowed to look this devastatingly handsome while dragging me out into the ocean, you siren.”

Sousuke’s lighthearted laugh quelled some of his fears. It was so unfair that Makoto was attracted to this gorgeous man and he couldn’t ravish him all the ways he truly wanted.

“I am hardly trying to lure you to your death, Makoto. Just trying to help you conquer a fear. Plus, I may have wanted to hold your hand.”

“You could have just asked.” The fact that the ocean water lapped at his calves now completely forgotten.

“Walk with me down the beach?”

“Long walks down the beach? Are you trying to seduce me?”

“What’s with all the accusations? I only want to walk on this exotic beach with my sugar daddy and show him how much I appreciate him.”

Makoto tried to jerk his hand away. Sousuke wouldn’t let him. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Payback for you being a brat this morning.”

“Mmm-hmm. Jackass.” Makoto could concede that walking with Sousuke like this was nice. Something he could get used to, although it was more than likely not going to happen. He would enjoy it while he could. Makoto knew he was a safe person Sousuke could explore his sexuality with and he was glad he could be the one he entrusted. He’d hate to think of someone exploiting his new-found interest in the same sex. Shaking himself out of that train of thought, “So what would you like to do after you are done walking this old decrepit man down the beach?”

Sousuke smirked, “Do you need me to slowdown, grandpa?” Makoto pursed his lips at his childishness even if he was enjoying the banter. “I don’t know. If you are feeling up to it, maybe we can take a tour of some of the ancient ruins? But only if you are alright.”

“We could probably do that. You might have to work on my leg again, but it sounds fun.” Makoto smiled.

Sousuke nodded. “I can do that. Then maybe we can relax in the hot tub.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

~~~

The ruins were just as enchanting as the volcanic sands. It was a humbling experience being in the presents of such magnificent ancient architecture and history. Sousuke and Makoto took several photos. Including a few together, with the buildings in the background and a few overlooking the vast ocean.

Makoto was spent by the time they had dinner and made it back to their room. “Hot tub, shower, then massage.” The promise of the latter is what currently had him in the hot tub. Sousuke rubbing the arch of his foot is what kept him there.

“There is no way he’s gay.”

“Or maybe his is and they really are just friends.”

“Even so, he wouldn’t be sitting that far away.”

Rin leaned over Haru’s shoulder as they watched the two from their suite window. “Ooor, what if he’s bi and we’re just two creepy ex’s spying on our best friend?”

“He doesn’t even give off bi vibes.”

Rin rolled his eyes. “Shame, they’d make a cute couple. Even if he is fresh out of the cradle.” Haru whipped his head around and narrowed his eyes. “What? Oh, right, you’ve already designated him as straight sugar baby.”

“I need you to stop commenting on his looks.” Haru huffed.

Rin turned his whole body to stare at him. A devious grin crept over his face. “You’re jealous.”

“Of what?”

“You are adorable.” Rin tried to pull him closer, Haru brushed his hand away. Rin didn’t relent and began kissing his exposed shoulder. “Why don’t you come back to bed and I’ll show you that I only have eyes for you.”

Haru leaned his head to the side as Rin nibbled at the skin. “Or how about we go back to bed and I show you who you belong to.”

“Mmm, that would work too.”

Haru opened the window. At Rin’s arched brow, he gripped him by hips pulling them flush together. “I want them to hear you.” He walked them back towards the bed.

Rin’s arms encircled Haru’s neck. “Mmm, I think I like jealous Haru.”

“We’ll see about that.”

As much as he was enjoying the warm bubbly jets of the hot tub and soothing touch of Sousuke’s dexterous fingers on his arches, the sound of his friends wildly getting it on was enough to drive Makoto from the waters. And from the color on Sousuke’s checks, he probably agreed with the decision to move inside.

“When you’re done in the shower, lay down on the bed. You can put on underwear if you want. Choice is yours.”

Makoto thought about Sousuke’s words as he stepped out of the shower. Figuring he’d behave, he slipped his boxer briefs on and wrapped his waist in a dry towel. 

There was a light knock at the door as Sousuke’s deep baritone. “You ready for me?”

Makoto opened it, giving Sousuke sultry bedroom eyes. “I’ve been ready for you since the moment I walked into that bar.”

Sousuke pushed against his chest. “On the bed lover boy. Face down.”

“Ass up.” Makoto smirked.

“Your buddies got you riled up, didn’t they?”

Makoto shrugged and turned to spread out over the bed. “No, but you did.”

Sousuke straddled his thighs. “It’s going to be a night.”

Makoto hugged the pillow under his head. “Hopefully.”

“You are incorrigible.”

“Mm-hmm.” Makoto settled into the sheets as Sousuke began working on his shoulders. A soft pleasant moan worked its way up his throat. “Remind me what I did to deserve this again? Not that I’m complaining in the least.”

“It’s purely selfish on my part. Well, mostly.”

“Oh?”

“That and I wanted you to relax. Going into the water was a pretty big deal.”

“I wouldn’t have done that on my own, so thank you.” Makoto sighed and melted into Sousuke’s touch as he moved down his shoulder blades. “So, tell me more about this selfishness.”

Getting more lotion, Sousuke spread his fingers over the broad expanse of Makoto’s back. Peeking over his shoulder at the others silence, he caught Sousuke staring at the curve of his ass right above where he was perched. Pleased, Makoto buried his head into the pillow he was hugging, allowing Sousuke to have his moment. After a second or two, those firm hands reanimated and continued to work the knots in his back. 

Losing himself in the feeling, he was lulled into a semi-conscious state. Sousuke’s hands at his waist, broad and comforting paused in their ministrations. That, along with the small gasp, brought him back to the here and now.

Sousuke’s thumbs smoothed back and forth over the two dimples on Makoto’s lower back and he suddenly became very aware of the position he was in. His imagination conjuring lewd images of holding Makoto down like this as he fucked into him. Long languid strokes getting shorter and faster as he pounded him into the sheets below. A tiny gasp left his lips when he realized how aroused he was daydreaming about Makoto’s ass. He could feel Makoto shift under him. Sousuke looked up to gaze into hooded green eyes.

“Whatever you’re thinking, do it.”

“Mako—”

“I’ll let you know if you go to far.” He turned his head back to the pillow. “Though, I doubt that will ever happen.”

Breathing deep, he continued his exploration of Makoto’s physique. He dug his fingers into the skin of his lower back when Makoto arched against him, enticing him to grind his hips forward. He watched as his skin raised and a shiver ran down his spine.

Leaning back, Sousuke gripped the edge of the towel. “Lift your hips.” Makoto lifted as Sousuke removed the towel and left the bed, stepping out of his sleeper pants. A twinge of disappointment hit him at seeing Makoto had opted for underwear as well. However, he could play this to his advantage. This is was about discovery after all, right?

“You can take them off.”

“Not yet.” 

He resumed his spot on Makoto’s thighs a little higher than before. Cupping his cheeks, he ran his thumbs under the supple curves. Giving a light squeeze, he proceeded to knead the flesh in his hand. A soft moan left Makoto’s mouth. Sousuke glanced up to see he had his face buried in the pillow. Spreading his thighs, he kept a good grip of the meat in his hand while skimming his fingers from the base of Makoto’s neck down the middle of his spine. Eyes transfixed as the muscles reacted to his touch, rolling like waves, chasing after them as he reached the cleft of his ass. Lightly grazing down the divide, he moved lower pressing the heal of his hand against Makoto’s sac. The airy gasp of his name reached him, setting the simmering embers in his stomach on fire. Makoto pushed back into his hand as Sousuke massaged him tenderly, enjoying the way Makoto squirmed trying to maintain control, yet trying to get more friction at the same time.

“No other man makes me want to touch them this way.” Sousuke let his thumb run the length of Makoto’s crack as he spoke, pausing at his entrance, gently pressing over it. “Or turns me on like you do.”

Makoto pushed up on his elbows and glanced over his shoulder. The stare in those heated jade eyes flashed a warning. “Don’t taunt me, Sousuke.”

His gaze indicated that he wasn’t quite ready to give Makoto what he wanted. Still wading in the waters not ready to take the plunge. Not yet.

“Do something.” There was a plea in his tone.

Sousuke leaned up over him, hands smoothing against his back and around his side. Heat from their breath mingled, both eyeing the other’s mouth. “Let me try something?”

“Whatever you want.” Makoto murmured against his lips. Sousuke closed the distance, engaging in a brief tangle of tongues before pulling away.

“Lay back down.” Makoto moved the pillow and rested his forehead on his arms. Sousuke continued to run his hands down his back and up again, over his sides, finally hooking his fingers in Makoto’s underwear. He lowered them so they sat right under the curve of his ass, amplifying it even more. He was firm, yet soft in his hands. Sousuke appreciated the slight tan line and how it made the dimples right above it stand out. He separated those prefect globes revealing that tight pucker. How the hell would he even fit? Not the first time he’d wondered that. He almost laughed at his train of thought. Makoto tensed as he rubbed the pad of his finger over it.

“Sousuke, stop teasing.” Makoto nearly whined.

Smirking, he voiced his apology. “Lift your hips again.” His boxers catching as he tried to lower them. Sousuke reached around palming Makoto’s length through the straining fabric. The shudder and the moan that followed made his own cock twitch. Leaning up again, he mouthed kisses across Makoto’s shoulder. Letting the weight of his own clothed arousal rest against Makoto’s backside. “Why didn’t you tell me you were this hard?” He released him from the restrictive bindings, giving a few languid pulls.

“It’s not about me.” He breathed. “This is, ah, about you.”

“How long have you been like this?”

Makoto hissed as Sousuke tightened his grip squeezing him as he rutted against him. “Since you started touching me.”

“What do you like, Makoto?” He leaned back and ground down.

“Sousuke, please.” Makoto’s whimper turned gravelly. “I’m all for you making these self-discoveries, but don’t torture me. I am trying really hard not to flip you over and fuck myself down on your cock. Sousuke’s hips reacted on their own accord. “I’m not that desperate yet, but don’t push me.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“I will fight you.”

Sousuke laughed lightly. “Okay, okay. Sorry. Let me take these off.” Kissing Makoto’s shoulder again, he caressed his skin until he got to his waist, pulling his briefs down long sculpted legs. Funny how he didn’t see his scars anymore.

Removing his own, he climbed back onto the bed, taking up his position behind Makoto. “Um, let me know if this feels weird or whatever.”

“Don’t get timid on me, Sou.” Makoto reached back and squeezed his thigh in reassurance before cushioning his head in his arms again. 

Obtaining a generous amount of lotion in his hand, he stroked his length several times to take the edge off. Separating Makoto’s cheeks, he glided his cock along the cleft. The slow drag was enthralling.

“Sou, wait.” He immediately stopped and backed away, misreading Makoto’s intention. Makoto quickly handed him a pillow before he got too spooked. “Put it under me.”

Sousuke propped the pillow under his hips as Makoto offered himself up for him. This made the angle more intense as he kneaded the firm muscles, steadily fucking between them. Tearing his gaze away from the sight of his cock sandwiched between those flawless spheres, Sousuke mapped the tiny freckles scattered over broad sun kissed shoulders. The tense back muscles. The slight tilt of his hips. Those damn dimples.

Emerald eyes stared over his shoulder. A splash of color across his cheekbones as he watched Sousuke admire his back. “Feel good?” Sousuke nodded, at a loss for words. He couldn’t look away from those eyes. “I could get used to seeing you like this.” Sousuke’s hips stuttered before thrusting a little harder. “Taking me from behind.” Makoto bit his lip and moaned. “Like that, Sou.” He had been trying to keep quiet up until then. He couldn’t hold it back anymore. “You are so perfect, so good.” The firmer strokes giving Makoto the friction he needed. 

“Would love to—ah—have you—mmm—buried deep inside me.” He moaned lasciviously. “You’d fit so—aah—”

Sousuke panted, holding firm to Makoto’s cheeks thrusting a little harder. “Would you fuck me harder right now—or—or—” Makoto’s mind went wild with all the possibilities. “Or would you make me fuck myself back on your cock?”

“Mako—” Sousuke’s face heated as he dug his nails into his backside. He could envision every word that left his filthy mouth. Makoto pressed his face into the mattress as he panted harder. Hands reaching up to grip the sheets around his head. Arms and back flexing as he got closer to the edge. “You—you feel _so_ fucking _right_.” Makoto shuddered; his moan muffled into the bed as Sousuke ground against him harder. Just right— _so right_. Makoto called out his name as soiled the bunched-up pillow beneath him.

He watched Makoto go lax before looking down at his cock slid faster— _it would feel so much better inside him—_ Sousuke bit his lip as he came suddenly at the thought, painting those pretty dimples white. 

He sat back on Makoto’s thighs as he caught his breath noticing the angry crescents he’d left on smooth skin. He rubbed his thumbs over them gently before skimming his fingers through the mess he’d made on his back. He glanced up at Makoto’s tired giggle.

“Having fun?”

Embarrassed at getting called out, he ducked his head. “Yeah, uh, that was pretty unexpected.” He reached for the forgotten towel on the floor so he could wipe Makoto down. Sitting to the side when he was done. “You are quite the talker.” 

Makoto rolled onto his side, tossing the stained pillow to the floor. “Only until someone can shut me up.” Sousuke grinned and shook his head, letting his fingers play over Makoto’s thigh, testing for tenderness. 

There was a comfortable silence as Makoto watched him. He wished that he was talented enough to draw or sleazy enough to take a picture. Sousuke could have been sculpted by the Greek gods themselves. Everything about him was flawless. His body clearly cut of marble, sharp defined jawline, aristocratic nose, eyes taken from the most beautiful turquoise waters. He was overcome with the desire to feel those downturned lips pressed against his.

“Sousuke,” Teal eyes met his as he sat up. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah.” He spoke softly. His expression revealing that it was also something he wanted. 

Makoto reached for him, hand clasping the back of his neck to urge him closer. “Don’t be shy. I told you it was alright to explore what you want with me.”

“I know. I don’t what to take advantage of you though.” They spoke in hushed tones as their lips brushed one another.

“To be honest, I’m afraid I might be taking advantage of you.” Makoto tangled his fingers in thick ebony hair. “Is that wrong of me?”

“Not if we want the same thing.” Sousuke let his hand move to Makoto’s waist.

“Do you know what you want?”

“I’m working on it.” Sousuke opened immediately welcoming Makoto in as he closed the distance. Makoto didn’t rush anything, content to engage in this lazy twisting of tongues. He allowed Sousuke to take over, exploring his mouth at his own pace. Slowly laying Makoto back until he hovered over him, deepening the kiss. Sousuke’s hand cupping the side of his neck as he thumbed at his jaw. He pulled back suddenly.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be, unless you didn’t mean to kiss me like that.” Sousuke licked his lips as he stared down at him. Makoto tilted his head at his contemplation. “What are you thinking?”

Sousuke brushed his thumb over Makoto’s bottom lip. “How soft your lips are. I like kissing you. It’s different.”

Makoto smiled against his thumb. “Different than a woman?”

“Much.” Makoto nipped at his fingers. “I like your mouth.”

Chuckling. “You know it’s good at other things too.” Sousuke’s face turned beet red and Makoto out right laughed.

“Now who’s taunting who?” Sousuke went in for another kiss when there was a knock at the door. “This late?”

Sighing. “It’s probably Rin or Haru.”

“Oh, let me get it.” Sousuke clamored off the bed, pulling on his sleepers.

“Be nice.”

“Of course.” Sousuke gave him his best customer service smile. He thought about being a complete douche, but figured he’d just be himself, resting bitch face and all.

Sleeper pants barely hanging on his hips to the verge of almost being obscene, he opened the door. He was met with both grooms to be. Rin’s eyes went wide as they raked over his naked torso. A shark like grin snuck on his face, while Haru scowled and narrowed his gaze. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Where’s Makoto?” Haru spat.

“In bed.” Sousuke looked down his nose and leaned on the door frame. “Asleep.”

“How do you know?” Hark questioned.

“Because I can hear him snoring from my room.” He crossed his arms. “Is there something I can help you with? It’s kinda late.”

Haru opened his mouth but Rin beat him to it. “Just let him know that Haru’s going to take him to breakfast in the morning around nine.”

“Will do.” He stood up straight again hand on the door. When neither of them spoke, he prompted, “Anything else?”

Rin chimed in. “Yeah, you and I are going to spend the afternoon together. I need some help with a gift. Hope you don’t mind.”

Sousuke smiled his most dazzling smile. “Awesome. I look forward to it.” He stepped back. “Good night.” And shut the door.

He turned out the lights as he walked through the villa. Makoto giggled as he neared his room. “By the way, they both know I don’t snore.”

Sousuke shrugged and hiked his pants back up. “Eh, let it add to the things they don’t like about me.” He noted Makoto had gotten dressed for bed and cleaned up the room. “You’re having breakfast with Haru, in case you didn’t hear.” Sousuke gathered his shirt from a nearby chair. “He really doesn’t like me.”

“Haru doesn’t like anyone. The only reason they are having this wedding is because Rin insisted on it. Haru would have been content with eloping by the pool.” Makoto went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. “So, you’re spending the day with Rin? Good luck. He’s the more nefarious of the two.”

“I don’t know, the way he was eyeing me made me feel like I was fresh blood in the water.” Sousuke was in the doorway watching Makoto in the mirror.

“If he wasn’t so in love with Haru he’d be all over you.” Makoto rinsed. “He has a thing for dark hair and blue eyes.” 

Sousuke smirked. “So, does that mean you do too?”

Makoto had traded his contacts for glasses. Reaching up he pinched Sousuke cheek. “Now who’s being a brat?”

Sousuke teasingly stuck out his tongue and moved to the side to let him pass. He could feel the heat of Makoto’s skin as brushed by, maintaining eye contact as he went. “I see how you do it now.”

“Do what?”

“Flirt with me.” Makoto sauntered over to the bed. “You’re not as obvious as when you pick up guys at the bar. It’s all in your eyes and subtle gestures, like when you crowd into my space.”

Makoto turned the sheets down. “I’m not just trying to get you into bed, Sousuke. I’m trying to let you lead, encourage you to take that step.” He fanned his hands out. “Broaden your horizons.”

Sousuke grinned. “And you are reaping no benefits what so ever.”

“It’s a perk.” Makoto removed his hearing aid and set it on the night stand. “Think you can wander around without a shirt on in the morning when Haru gets here?”

“I’m all over that. He spoke a little louder as he walked to the bedroom door. “See you in the morning sunshine.”

~~~

“Does your friend not own a shirt?” Haru sneered as he cut into a piece of meat.

“Oh, stop. You are just salty that they do not have mackerel on the menu.” Makoto’s eyes twinkled with mischief. Haru caught it, he didn’t say anything, too absorbed in lamenting over his beloved fish. “Since when did you start eating meat?”

“Since when did you start trying to break in barely legal straight men?” Haru shot back, expression bored as ever. The shock at such a direct attack must have registered all over his face. “Shit, sorry.”

Makoto shook it off and continued eating. “No, you’re not. But you have no real reason not to like him.”

“You didn’t bring him just to get back at us for dragging you out on this damn boat?” Haru sipped his tea.

“Oh, absolutely. You knew I would be upset so I don’t know how you can pretend to be shocked that I would stoop to this level of pettiness.”

“You didn’t have to come.” Haru stated, there was no malice in his voice.

“And have your husband cry about it for the rest of eternity?” Makoto got the bill before Haru could protest. “No. he wanted me here and now _you_ have to deal with the consequences.”

Haru snorted. “I missed you. Petty prick.”

Makoto smiled and raised his coffee mug to his mouth. “I missed you too, Haru-chan.”

Rolling his eyes, “Drop the chan.” They left the bodega, heading towards the market. “Why did you have to bring someone who looks like that?” Makoto flashed him a wicked grin. “I hate you.” He chuckled lightly as Haru led the way. “You like him.”

“I do.”

“More than you should.”

“Probably.”

“Be careful, Mako.”

“Don’t worry, Haru. “Makoto smiled. It didn’t quite reach his eyes. “We are just friends.”

Haru eyed him from his peripheral but said nothing.

“Surprised you actually left Rin alone with him.”

“Tch, Shut up."


	7. Chapter 7

“So, what exactly are we looking for?”

“We are looking for a gift for my lovely future husband.”

“And you wanted my help? I don’t know him.”

“Pish, he’s not hard to figure out. He likes anything that revolves around water, mackerel and dick.” Rin snorted.

“And you need my help because?”

“I’m just trying to get to know Makoto’s little boy toy.”

“I am not his boy toy. We are friends, that’s it.”

Rin turned to gage Sousuke’s attitude. His face revealed nothing. “Uh-huh.”

“You don’t think very highly of your friend.”

“I think the world of Makoto. I’m trying to figure you out.”

“You could ask.” Sousuke sneered.

“Alright.” Rin detoured into a side shop. “Since Makoto insists he didn’t find you on the playground, what high school gym did he pick you up at?”

Sousuke rolled his eyes. “We met when he wandered into my bar about a year ago.”

“So, you own a bar?”

“No, I work at it.”

Rin side eyed him as he scrolled through a rack of clothes. “What’s Makoto’s favorite drink?”

“Depends on his mood.” They moved though the store as Rin hunted for the _perfect_ gift. “He doesn’t like fruity drinks, says they are too sweet, but likes chocolate martini’s. When he’s in a bad mood, he has an Irish or Moscow mule, but more often he prefers an old fashioned. Did I pass?”

Rin chuckled, “Yeah, you passed.” Picking up items here and there, then setting them down again. “Play any sports?”

“Did butterfly and freestyle in high school and college.”

“No shit? Any good?”

“Yeah, would have given you a run for your money in the fly. Had to give it up though.”

Rin glanced at him. Sousuke was looking elsewhere. His face pulled down in a scowl. “Why’s that?”

“Personal reasons.”

“Sorry man. I didn’t mean to pry.” Rin backed off.

Sousuke sighed. “You’re fine. My dad got sick and I dropped out. He’s the breadwinner in the family, so I had to pick up the slack. Family owns a restaurant, so I work there and at the bar.”

Rin bit his lip knowing a thing or two about losing a parent. “That sucks. I hope things get better.”

“Thanks.” Sousuke shoved his hands into his pockets. The guilt of not being home to help out started to get to him. He followed Rin to the next shop.

“Did Makoto offer to help?”

“How’d you know?”

“I know Makoto. He’s got the biggest heart of anyone I know.” Rin smiled fondly.

Sousuke grinned. “He really does. He’s done a lot for us.” He felt a sharp slap on his shoulder.

Rin gave him a stern look. “Just don’t fuck him over.” Sousuke was about to deny ever intentionally hurting Makoto. The words dying in his mouth, he nodded instead.

Rin changed the subject as they carried on to the next shop and the next. “Man, if I had access to an Olympic size pool, I’d challenge you to a race.”

Sousuke chuckled. “You’d definitely beat me. I haven’t had the chance to swim like that in over a year.”

The shock on Rin’s face was almost laughable. “That’s it. We are finding a pool right now.”

Sousuke laughed at his ridiculousness. “What about Haru’s gift?”

“You’re right.” Rin said as he refocused on the task at hand. “You mind if I get personal?”

“You kind of already have. But being that this is your wedding I’m crashing, go ahead.”

“So, you’re not into guys are you?”

Sousuke was quiet for a moment. “Not really, no.”

“That’s a not a straight answer.” Rin snickered at his own joke.

Sousuke scoffed. “That’s the only answer you’re going to get.”

He tilted his head and shrugged, _fair enough._ Rin decided he like Sousuke.

After a couple of hours and several shops later, Rin finally found the gift he’d been looking for and they headed back to the villa. He stopped Sousuke before they parted. “I want to thank you for convincing Makoto to come to the wedding.”

“I didn’t convince him of anything.”

“You said yes when he asked. If you didn’t, he wouldn’t have come. We’ve all been there for each other through all of life’s major events. It wouldn’t have felt right if he wasn’t here.” Rin smiled, a touch of melancholy in his eyes. “So, yeah. Thanks.”

“Well, um. You’re welcome I guess.” Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck. “See you later.”

“We’re leaving at six for the vineyard.” Rin headed up to his room.

Sousuke sighed as he walked in shutting the door behind him. He heard Makoto mixing a drink in the kitchenette area. “Honey, I’m home.”

Makoto’s giggle flittered down the hall. “Welcome home, dear.” When he rounded the corner, he was not expecting to see him in form fitting “tiny” shorts. Drink in hand he turned to Sousuke. “How was your day? Was RinRin nice to you?”

_RinRin?_ Eyes wide as he ogled Makoto’s state of undress. The other clearly had a few drinks in his system already. “Not to bad. Considerably better now. Rin was ok.” He took the drink Makoto made, wincing slightly at how heavy handed he was with the alcohol. “How was yours?”

“It was fun. Haru and I caught up, went shopping and then drinking.” Makoto gave a tipsy giggle. He stared at Sousuke, eyes a little glossy. “You have too many clothes on.”

“And you have too little.” He let Makoto tug his shirt out of his pants. “What were you doing before I came in?”

He tugged at Sousuke’s shirt askingly. The later pulled it over his head. Makoto wasted no time running his fingers over Sousuke’s abs as soon as they were exposed. He was reminded when Makoto told him he gets handsy when he drinks. “Getting ready for the rehearsal dinner.”

“How much have you had?”

Makoto giggled the words out, “A lot.” His gaze trailing over Sousuke’s skin. “How are you so fucking ripped?”

“You know, you are just as muscular.” He mused as Makoto felt his own abdomen and compared the two.

“No,” he shook his head. “No, yours is definitely firmer.” He took Sousuke hand and placed it on his stomach. “See, it’s not the same.”

Sousuke let Makoto guide his hand as the latter continued to feel him up. “You are so adorable.” He chuckled.

Makoto looked up at him and stepped closer. “Sousuke.”

Quirking a dark brow. “Yes?”

He threw his arms over his shoulders. “Let’s make out.”

Sousuke grinned. “You sure? We have to get ready for the rehearsal dinner.”

“What time is it now?”

“About 2:30.”

“We have plenty of time.”

“Horny little devil. What’s got you so worked up?” He let his hands rest at Makoto’s waist.

Makoto purred against his neck. “I’m on vacation. I’m in Greece. I’m not in pain. I have zero responsibilities except to show my face at this wedding and I’ve got this sexy piece of man sharing my living space.” 

“Those are all fine points. Especially the last one.”

Smiling Makoto leaned up so he could look at him. “So, what do you want to do?”

The question was thrown back at him. “What do you want to do?”

“Mm, we could play this game all afternoon.” Makoto curled his fingers in Sousuke’s hair. “But I already know what I would do with you. What do you want to do with me?”

“Ok, I see you are not going to be forthcoming.”

“Nope.”

Sousuke walked him backwards towards his room. “Well, let’s go laydown and see what happens. Nothing too heavy though or we’ll be late.”

“We have four and a half hours, Sousuke.”

“I know.” He swooped in and took Makoto’s bottom lip between his teeth, nipping at it before pulling away. “But if we start going hot and heavy now, I’m not going to let you out of this bed until I’m done with you.”

Makoto groaned at his teasing. “Why would you say something like that? Now I don’t want to go to this damn rehearsal.” Sousuke chuckled as the back of Makoto’s knees hit the bed. “You’re just teasing me because you know how thirsty I get when I’ve been drinking.”

“Maybe.” Sousuke crawled over him as he laid back on the bed. “I like teasing you.”

“You’re awful.” Makoto pouted as he grazed his fingertips against Sousuke’s sides.

“Am I?” he smirked against Makoto’s neck as he kissed and nibbled at the skin.

Makoto bared his neck as Sousuke made himself comfortable between his legs. He hooked one leg over the back of his thigh the other remained bent, foot planted on the bed. He liked the feel of Sousuke’s hips wedged against his own. He let his fingers press over his shoulders and down his back. “If I was a woman, would you make good on those four and a half hours?”

Leaning back, Sousuke took Makoto’s arms up over his head. “If you were a woman, I wouldn’t want you.” He rolled his hips to punctuate the point he was making. Makoto gasped, Sousuke took advantage of those parted lips and drank him in.

Moaning, Makoto brought his other leg up over his hip. Sousuke slowly ground down setting a lazy rhythm. He reveled in the tiny sounds Makoto made. “Would you want me to take you like this?” He pressed against him harder. He could feel Makoto’s interest peaking between them as he continued. “Arms pinned above your head.” Makoto moaned as his cheeks tinted. “You like that?”

“I like many things, Sousuke.” Makoto rasped, undulating with him. “You’ll just have to figure out what they are.” He tilted his head back as Sousuke dove in to nip at his neck. “But, yes, I like this.” He arched his hips allowing Sousuke to feel exactly what he’s done to him. “Cant you tell?”

“Cant you?” He was just as hard as Makoto. Sousuke tentatively licked across his collarbone until he received the reaction he was looking for. “I had no intention of doing any of this. I was going to put you to bed with gentle touches and light kisses.”

“Mm, that sounded nice.” He arched his back as Sousuke made his way lower.

“This sounds better.” Sousuke murmured as he nipped across Makoto’s chest. Snaking his tongue out he dragged it over his nipple. With the tiny ‘ngh’ that squeaked out of Makoto’s throat, he knew he was doing something right. Grazing it again, he took the tight nub between his teeth as it hardened.

“I’m-ah-surprised you know what to do-ooh-with a man’s nipples.”

“Nipples are nipples.” He moved onto the other one. “They’re all the same. Either you like it or you don’t. They’re sensitive or they’re not.” Sousuke latched on, sucking lightly. Makoto gasped and arched up. Sousuke released it and smiled up at him. “And you are extremely sensitive.”

“Enjoying yourself?” Makoto tried to sound put out, but it came off more breathless than anything.

“Immensely.” He worked his way lower still, letting go of Makoto’s hands to run them over his torso.

Makoto raised his head looking down as Sousuke kissed and mouthed at his abdomen. “Sousuke.” Those teal eyes flickered up to his as his tongue grazed the flat of his navel. “What—”

“Let me take them off.” He tugged those tight little shorts low enough to expose Makoto to the cool air. He’d seen him naked several times now. Fisted his dick in his hand. Brought him to orgasm at least twice. However, having Makoto’s cock only a few inches from his face was slightly intimidating. Makoto was very well endowed. Not quite as big as he was, his was slightly thicker and maybe an inch longer. It didn’t lessen the fact that Makoto Tachibana had a big dick.

Sousuke swore Makoto stopped breathing as those hooded green eyes transfixed on him,. He could feel the heat radiating off Makoto as he breathed in his natural scent mixed with his body wash. “You don’t have to.” Makoto whispered down to him, suddenly a lot more sober than he was a moment ago.

It wasn’t a challenge, it was an out. However, Sousuke took it as one. Wrapping his hand around Makoto’s girth, he pumped it a few times before leaning forward and taking a swipe along the underside.

Makoto jumped in his hand. “Oh, God.” They locked eyes as he dragged his tongue over him again. “You should be so fucking illegal.”

“Why’s that? I haven’t really done anything yet.” Sousuke held Makoto by the base, licking over the head collecting the clear bead of fluid. He rolled the flavor around on his tongue. _Not too bad. A little salty._ Deciding he’d go a little further, he took in the tip, sucking gently. He looked up when Makoto whimpered. ‘It’s good, I promise.” He whispered and Sousuke continued as he began bobbing his head further and further down his length each time.

Makoto tangled his fingers in his own hair in attempt to ground himself. There was no way this was happening. Sousuke’s teeth nicked the side of his cock confirmed that this was indeed happening. He jerked his hips at the sharp scrape. Sousuke puled back “Sorry”, and swallowed him down again. He had to admit, he wasn’t doing too bad for a beginner, even when he gagged at Makoto’s cock hit the back of his throat.

“Relax your throat.” Makoto coached and swept dark locks away from his face. “If it’s too much use your hand. Don’t try to take it all in at once.” Sousuke took direction extremely well. He didn’t manage to take him all in but damn he tried. He soon had Makoto struggling to keep his hips on the mattress. “H-hollow out your cheeks a little when you come up. Ooh-ah! Just like that, not too much. You feel so good, Sou.”

Sousuke’s cock was becoming painfully hard as he discovered he may have a praise kink. Reaching down, he undid his pants to relieve some of the pressure. “You don’t know—hah—how good you look—“ Makoto moaned loudly, fingers flexing but not fully pulling his hair. “—so—mm-good with my cock in your mouth.” Sousuke moaned around him and ground his hips into the mattress. He looked up at Makoto to see his eyes closed as he bit his lip.

He reached his arm up to smooth over Makoto’s heated skin. “Look at me.” Jade eyes popped open and Sousuke went down again, speeding up as Makoto began panting harder. He ignored his aching jaw, hypnotized by the erotic sounds pouring from his mouth.

“Sou, I’m not going to last long if you keep that up.” There was a haughty look in those teal eyes as his hand disappeared between them. Makoto bucked upwards as Sousuke fondled him. The gagging noise he made as he hit the back of Sousuke’s throat was Makoto’s undoing. He gasped his warning, “Back up, Back up.”

Sousuke released him as the first warm stream jet across Makoto’s stomach, the last bit catching Sousuke’s lower lip. Swiping his tongue, he chased Makoto’s essence before it dribbled down his chin. His head hitting the pillow as he panted Sousuke’s name. His gaze transfixed as Makoto came down from his high.

It only took a few moments for Makoto to recover. By then Sousuke was stepping out of his pants. “Sou, let me take care of you.”

“Ah, it’s a little late for that.” He muttered as he slipped his soiled underwear down his legs. Makoto giggled knowingly. “Don’t laugh. Watching you come made me lose my shit.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to laugh. I think it’s sweet.”

“Sweet? Me jizzing my pants like a hormonal fifteen-year-old is sweet?” He strode into the bathroom and started the shower. Reentering the room, “It’s not my fault you make this insanely sexy face when you nut.” 

Makoto laughed again. “You are doing everything for my ego.”

“Yeah, I bet. Come shower with me, you nasty ass.”

~~~

After a longer than necessary shower and much primping, they were finally ready. Makoto knotted the blue and purple tie around Sousuke’s neck. It complemented the azure suit he wore nicely. Sousuke fiddled with the cuffs. “You look very handsome. Stop fidgeting.” He dropped his hands by his side. “Why are you nervous? You’ve already braved Rin and Haru.”

“I feel out of place.” Sousuke confessed as he stared into Makoto’s bright green eyes. “It doesn’t help that I actually am.” 

“Do you want to stay in?”

“That would defeat the purpose of me being here to begin with.”

Makoto tucked a lock of Sousuke’s hair into place. “Ok, so what’s the real reason?” 

“I—” Sousuke sighed and looked up to the ceiling. “I think I’m homesick.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

Sousuke had a sorrowful glimmer in his eyes. “I didn’t want to complain about missing my family. I feel guilty. For being away,” Sousuke shrugged, “and for, you know.”

“You don’t have to worry about me, Sousuke.” Makoto smiled kindly. It had only been two days, but he fully understood. “Why don’t you video chat them real quick?”

“You sure?”

“Absolutely. We still have time.”

“Take a pic with me?”

“Sure.”

They stood close together in front of the full-length mirror in the bedroom. They looked sharp. Sousuke in his cobalt blue suit, Makoto in hunter green. Makoto poked him in the side forcing him to crack his stoic demeanor. “Smile.” 

Sousuke took the pic and sent it to his mom. _Got a second to chat?_

_Oh, so handsome! Yes, let me get your father and sister._

Makoto left them alone and chose to check in on the grooms. “Be back in fifteen.”

By the time he came back, Sousuke was wrapping up the call looking more like himself. He called Makoto over when his mom asked if he there. They gushed over him thanking him profusely for all that he had done for them and for allowing Sousuke this opportunity to travel and experience life away from home. Makoto thanked them as well for allowing Sousuke to accompany him. And to let Sousuke know if they needed anything. There was a knock at the door, that was their cue.

“Sousuke, that’s Rin and Haru, we have to go. I’ll make sure he keeps sending you pictures. Take care.” Makoto waved and moved to answer the door as Sousuke said his goodbye’s.

“Did you promise to get him home before midnight, too.?”

“Shut up, Rin.” Makoto rolled his eyes. “You guys look good.” Both wore some variation of grey, blue and red respectively, their suits tailored to a T.

“Are you two ready?” Haru asked. Even his eyes widened a bit when Sousuke came into view.

“Sorry to keep you guys waiting.” He smiled.

“You clean up nice Yamazaki. Come on, let’s get going.” Rin spoke and for once Haru couldn’t disagree. Makoto smiled charmingly and ushered him to follow.

Sousuke was besides himself. There were so many pro/Olympic athletes in attendance. He had never wanted to pursue his dream more than he did right now. It itched under his skin. He longed for the smell of chlorine and competition.

Makoto introduced him to everyone he knew. The swimmer who took a shining to him the most was Seijuro Mikoshiba. He virtually stole Sousuke away from Makoto, leaving him with his wife and Rin’s sister, Gou.

“Makoto, where have you been hiding him? He’s gorgeous!” Gou cooed. She had never been shy about ogling the male physique even when her own muscle man put most to shame.

“He’s just a friend, Gou.”

She twisted her head around so fast he thought she’d give herself whiplash. “Oh, I am calling bullshit.”

Makoto brought his wine to his lips. “He agreed to come to the wedding with me as my plus one.”

“You aren’t dating him?”

“No.”

She looked at him sternly. “Why the hell not?”

Rin leaned down to her as he passed by, “He’s not gay.” He moved on to greet his guests.

“WHAT?!”

He scowled after Rin. “Gou, keep your voice down.”

She studied Sousuke as several moments passed and Makoto drained his wine. Gou narrowed her ruby eyes, her gaydar was never wrong. “He’s bi.”

“And just how do you know that?”

“Because he doesn’t know who to look at.”

“That’s probably because he’s in a room full of famous athletes.” Makoto swapped out his empty glass for another as the waitstaff passed by.

She watched Makoto’s young “friend” intently. Every few minutes his eyes would meander back to Makoto and linger. “His eyes skim over the ladies in here, stay for a few moments before bouncing back to you again.”

“He’s just making sure I don’t leave him. He doesn’t know anyone here.” 

“Why are you fighting this so hard? He clearly likes you.” 

Makoto tried to play it off, but he saw what Gou saw. Sousuke would glance at other men and women in the room, more so star struck than anything. His gaze, eventually, making its way back to Makoto.

She was quiet for a moment, popping a hors d’oeuvre in her mouth as the tray passed. “How far have you gone with him?”

“Gou, I am not going to answer that.”

She pinched his arm. “So, you _have_ messed around with him.” Makoto glanced at her awkwardly. “He’s only got eyes for you.” He frowned down at her. Gou raised a brow at him. “Tell me he doesn’t.”

He sighed and gazed over at Sousuke again. “He didn’t even like guys until I asked him to go on this trip to piss your brother and Haru off.” He admitted an ugly doubt he’d held in the back of his mind. “I’m thinking it might be a faze.”

“What if it’s not?”

He bit his lip. Watching Sei clap Sousuke on the back as he laughed hardily at his own joke. Sousuke laughing along. He was so captivating. He let it slip before he thought better of it. “He could be the one who breaks my heart.”

“But what if he’s not?” Gou, ever the romantic, “What if he wants you and much as you want him?”

“Gou don’t put ideas in my head. I’m going to let this play out. If it works, great. If not, then it was fun.” It was so painfully obvious he didn’t mean a word of that. Makoto brought his drink up again, realizing it was empty, he set it on the nearest table.

She gawked at him; he was remiss to meet her stare. Makoto had done well over the years to hide his true feelings behind a happy exterior. Gou, and as of recent, Sousuke, were the only ones who could see past it. She took a hold of his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “When are you going to open up and let someone stay a while?”

Finally meeting her concerned gaze, he smiled somberly. “When my fears allow it.”

“You don’t know if he’ll leave.”

“I don’t know if he’ll stay.”

“Makoto—”

“He’s young, handsome, with so much potential. I’m stuck in my ways. I cannot ask him to put up with my insecurities.”

It was clear she was not going to get through to him. “You might be the one to break his heart if you are not careful.” Gou shook her head. “Now smile pretty. He’s been staring at you for the past five minutes.” Makoto looked over to see they were being watched. “Come on, let’s go rescue him from my wonderful idiot husband before he challenges him to do something stupid.”

Makoto painted on his best smile; he ignored the subtle concern Sousuke sent his way as they walked over. Gou distracted him with a multitude of questions. Thankfully none of them revolved around the two of them. Neither he nor Gou realized there was another set of blue eyes that caught their entire exchange.

The rest of the rehearsal was a flurry of people. Some Makoto knew, others he had only heard of. He barely saw Haru or Rin as they made their rounds. He observed Sousuke as he stared out at the crowd, a pleasant smile on his face. Catching his eye, his smile spread.

“I should have given you some warning. It’s a lot, isn’t it?” Makoto asked.

“It is. Constantly wearing this expression is starting to become painful.” Sousuke kept the pleasant façade on his face as he continued to watch the group faun over the grooms to be. “How do you do it?”

Makoto’s smile faltered for minutely before he plastered it back into place. “Practice.” Sousuke stared at him with those intense eyes. Makoto could feel panic starting to rise and he didn’t know why. “Want to get some air?” Sousuke nodded and followed Makoto outside.

Once they were out of sight from the crowd, Sousuke pulled him into a tender kiss. Makoto allowed himself to melt into the warmth Sousuke bathed him in. The panic he felt moments earlier washed away.

Sousuke pulled away caressing his thumb against his cheekbone. Makoto blinked up at him. “What was that for.”

Taking his hand, he led Makoto out onto the balcony overlooking the vineyard. “You looked like you could use the distraction.”

Makoto dipped his head in agreement and faced the picturesque scenery. It wasn’t Tuscany, but it was just as breathtaking. The sun was just beginning to set, bathing everything in rose and gold hues. 

“What did Gou talk to you about? Seemed pretty serious.” Sousuke leaned his hip against the railing looking directly at Makoto. At his silence, he pressed on. “Was it about me?”

“Yes and no. More so about my own insecurities than anything.” Makoto released his hand, keeping his eyes on the on the landscape below.

“Do I make you feel insecure?” He searched the other’s face for any hint of unease.

Makoto took a deep breath. “No, Sousuke it’s not you at all.” He gripped the railing with one hand trying to steady himself. “I didn’t think about it when we fell into this agreement, there was no need to since we were just two people helping each other out.” He sighed and met Sousuke’s concerned gaze. “This probably isn’t going to seem like a big deal, but I have _tremendous_ abandonment issues.” He let that sink in for a moment. “Rin, Haru and I, even though we dated, and it didn’t work, we are still close, and they are still my best friends. I never felt like they left me. We just switched roles, if that makes sense. My issues stem deeper from when I lost my family.

Even though it was something out of my control, it has shaped my entire life and every relationship I have ever had.” He stared out over the scenery as shades of violet added to the painting. “We went from singing silly car tunes, to me waking up in a hospital alone. Everyone I loved…just gone.” He hadn’t realized there was a tear rolling down his cheek until it was carefully wiped away.

His laugh was mirthless. “This is why you’ve never seen me with the same person more than twice. I can’t get attached; things go well for maybe two or three weeks before I call it off. I don’t want to string anyone along and the fear of falling for someone scares me to death. There is always the ‘what if’ lingering in the back of my mind. What if they leave me too? I can’t deal with that.”

He took another deep breath. “All the counseling in the world, all the psychology books, the courses, haven’t done a thing for me.” He bowed his head. “The ultimate irony is that I can help hundreds of children and teenagers who have dealt with the same issues and worse, but I can’t help myself.” Sousuke waited, not sure what to say as Makoto brushed away the tears on the other side of face. “Gou was asking if we were together, when I explained that we weren’t—” Makoto shook his head. “She means well but it just brought up some old shit.”

“What do you think is going to happen after we get back home?” Sousuke asked, genuinely curious to hear what he had to say.

“Honestly, I don’t know. I was just living in the moment. I assumed things would go back to the way they were before.” Makoto caught the flash of hurt as he turned to look at him. “It’s definitely not what I want. I enjoy being around you.” His smile was watery. “When we get back, we have our own lives, our own routines we have to fall back into. Do I want to spend more time with you? Absolutely, without question. But we both have our own obligations to attend to when we get back.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t make time for each other. I really like being with you too. Not just because you’re helping me figure out who I am or because of what you’ve done for my family. I like who you are as a person. I always have.” Sousuke took his hand. “I don’t want you to shut me out. Please don’t shut me out, Makoto.”

Makoto looked down at their clasped hands. He rubbed his thumb against the one holding firmly onto him. “Have you figured out what you want yet, Sousuke?”

Sousuke gripped his hand tighter. It felt like he was slipping through his fingers and there was nothing he could do. “I want you in my life. Whether it be just friends or something more, I don’t know yet. But I _need_ you in my life.” Sousuke said with every once of sincerity he could muster.

Makoto smiled genuinely this time and gazed up to meet those gorgeous blue eyes. “Fair enough then.” He squeezed his hand before letting go and turning to the view again. “You should take a picture of this for your folks. They would absolutely love this.”

Sousuke hesitated. He didn’t know how to interpret his sudden change. “Makoto, are we ok?”

“We are more than ok. Now take the picture before the sun goes down completely.” Sousuke studied his smiling profile a second longer before taking out his phone and snapping a few shots for his family and a few of Makoto for himself.

Ruby and Sapphire eyes spied on them from their cover around the corner. They stumbled upon Sousuke and Makoto when Haru had stepped out, a little overwhelmed by the gathering, and Rin had followed. They turned and head back inside.

“Think he’s ready for that challenge?”

“No. He hasn’t even figured out himself, let alone how to handle someone like Makoto.”

“He seems to be doing fairly good so far.” Rin slide his arm around Haru’s waist. “How about we aid him in his self discovery and give him a gentle nudge in the right direction?”

“What are you thinking?”

Rin grinned sharply. “You’ll see.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall, it has been a rough week. What started out as a staycation turned into a layoff. please enjoy and don't be afraid to give some love. i wont be mad, promise.

Sousuke was in the middle of his ab routine when there was a sharp tap at the glass door. He finished his rep and turned to see Rin’s beaming face and Haru’s withered, bored expression. Opening the door, “Good Morning.”

“Hey, you guys want to go for a jog and grab breakfast?” Rin asked as he and Haru stepped in.

“That would be great, _if_ you can get Makoto up. I got snapped at.”

Haru tched. “He’s still asleep?”

Rin chuckled. “Never been a morning person. Let’s wake him up, babe. Sousuke, bring your phone.”

Rin and Haru barreled into the bedroom. Launching themselves onto the bed and an unexpecting, and grumpy, Makoto. Flailing, Makoto tried to get some sense of awareness as they bounced all over the bed.

“What the hell is wrong with you two?” He groused as his childhood friends glomped all over him.

“Get your ass up! We are going for a run.”

“I don’t want to.” Makoto whined and tried to hide under the pillows. Rin pulled them away as Haru swatted him on the ass. “Ow! Dammit! How did you—” Makoto’s eyes met Sousuke’s as he leaned against the door frame. “You are hateful! Are you recording this?” Sousuke smirked deviously. “I can’t believe you. Alright, alright! I’m up.” He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, pushing Haru over as he went. “Hate you both.” He mumbled.

“So crabby.” Haru snickered.

“Get the lead out, old man!” Makoto’s middle finger appeared from the bathroom door. “Heehee—love you too.” Sousuke pocketed his phone. “Did you get all that?”

“Yep.”

“Get out of my room!” Makoto yelled from the closed door. When they all turned to leave, the door swung open. “Not you!”

There was a collective ‘Ooooooooo’ as Haru and Rin walked out the door. “Hurry up, Makoto. We don’t have time for you to reprimand your boy toy.”

“I’ll delete the video.”

“Kidding. Just get him ready.” Rin closed the door behind him.

Makoto petulantly threw a pillow at the back of Sousuke’s head. “For the record, I didn’t know they were going to jump all over you.” A deadpanned glare was aimed his way as Makoto fixed the hearing aid in his ear. “Ok, I suspected it.”

“You are not supposed to conspire with the enemy.” He pouted as he pulled on his joggers and tied his shoes.

“You know, you are really cute when you throw a tantrum.”

Ears turning red, “Don’t try sucking up now. I was having a good dream and you let them ruin it.”

Sousuke sidled over to his side. “Were you? what were you dreaming about?”

Makoto pushed Sousuke onto the bed and straddled him. Teal eyes went wide. It was his first time under Makoto feeling the weight of the man on top of him. He liked it. He liked it a lot. Makoto smiled down at him as he watched Sousuke’s whole face slowly turn a bright red. He leaned in close. “I was dreaming about you, actually.” He booped the tip of his nose, “Just like this.”

There was banging at the door. Got to love Rin for breaking up the tension. “Y’all stop fucking around in there!”

Makoto leaned back and moved out of his lap. “Come on, Sou. Let’s not keep them waiting.”

Sousuke cleared his throat. Bolting from the room, he kept his head down as he moved straight down the hall to the front door. The other two men looked at him and then each other. Makoto exited, heading for the kitchen grabbing two bottles of water. Wearing his customary grin, he strolled past them. “Well come on. You wanted to run, so let’s go.”

The jog through Santorini, as was everything about the locale, breathtaking. Hardly making it feel like exercise at all. At some pointing there was a dare issued and then a race, which Makoto did not participate in. He knew his limits. Something Rin, and at the moment, Haru, knew nothing about as they challenged a physically fit twenty-something to a race up the steepest hill they came across. Needless to say, Sousuke won.

Hands on his knees, Rin panted as he spoke to Makoto walking up the incline. “Well, now I know why you like this infant over here. He’s got stamina for days.”

Sousuke used the bottom of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face, garnering everyone’s attention, intentional or not. “You know, it would be a shame if only one of the grooms made it to the alter. ‘Specially, if one of them got pushed down this hill.”

It was the first smile Sousuke had seen Haru crack his way since they met. Rin huffed indignantly causing Makoto and Haru to chuckle.

“Alright, alright. I’ll lay off the jokes. At least until we get down this hill.” They drained the rest of their water, taking in the view, before heading back down. “Besides, if you would have done that, Makoto would be obligated to take care of my grieving lover. Which would cut into his time where he has to change, feed and clothe you, before tucking you into bed—aagh!”

“You two stop running! You’re going to get hurt!”

“Let him be. I’m already the beneficiary on his life insurance policy.”

“Haru!”

Snickering, Haru beckoned him to follow after them. “Come on. I’m actually quite fond of that idiot. Let’s catch up before your overgrown five-year-old actually tries to kill him.”

They ate at the little delicatessen near the resort until they were stuffed. Deciding after they walked back, to take a dip in the pool and have a couple of mimosas because they were adults, and this was a celebration dammit.

Makoto sat in one of the lounge chairs sunning himself. Sousuke chilled poolside legs dangling in the water while Haru was content floating in his natural environment. Rin laid out on the lounge next to Makoto as they idly chitchatted. Sousuke felt peaceful, almost as if this was how it was meant to be between the four of them. Clearly, he was being lulled into a false sense of security.

After a while, Makoto stood to get a few of bottles of water as the sun got higher in the sky. He placed one on the edge of the pool for Haru, two between the lounge chairs for him and Rin. He handed the last one to Sousuke. “Having a good time?”

“Thanks. Yeah, this is nice.”

Green eyes looked out over the horizon, hair blowing in the gentle breeze. Maybe I’ll buy a vacation home here.” He smiled down at Sousuke. Those Caribbean eyes sparkling in the midday sun. “You’ll have to come with me though.”

“I’d like that.” Sousuke smiled up at him. He admired the way the sun kissed Makoto’s skin against the blue and white Santorini back drop. He managed to catch a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. Before he could warn him, Makoto and Rin toppled into the pool.

They emerged laughing and splashed each other. Haru drifted further away as to not get involved in their childishness.

“Rin, his hearing aid!” Sousuke shouted.

That stopped the shenanigans. Rin looked remorseful. “Shit, sorry Mako. Is it ruined?”

The hearing aid popped and crackled in his ear as Makoto removed it. Jovial expression still on his face. “Yes, but I always travel with an extra one, so no worries.”

“No, that’s my bad. Let me pay for a new one.”

“I’ll send you the bill.”

“You won’t.”

“You’re right.”

Haru studied Sousuke as he watched the other two. His face was shrouded in annoyance, but he kept his mouth shut. “That was nice of you to be concerned for him. Rin acts on impulse quite often.” He pulled himself out of the pool and sat next to him, taking a long pull from his water.

“I’ve noticed. Doesn’t seem like any harm was done.”

Haru snorted. “Make sure Makoto collects on it. That piece runs about 6k.”

“$6,000?!” Sousuke snapped his head towards Haru.

The shorter man nodded. “Makoto’s lost almost all hearing in that ear. It only cost that much because it’s state of the art tech.”

“I’ll make sure he gets it back.”

“Good, it will teach him not to be so reckless.”

“Will it?”

Haru chuckled. “No.” He hopped back into the pool steering clear of the two idiots splashing each other like they were back in elementary school again. “We’re going out tonight. Wear something comfortable. Not dressy. He did pack something like that for you, yes?”

Was he actually _teasing_ him? Yes, I have something to wear. If you know him, you’d know he can’t pack for shit.”

“Still waits ‘til last minute?”

Sousuke nodded, moving when Rin and Makoto got too close, not wanting to get involved in their prepubescent water fight. “Where are we going?”

“Clubbing.”

Sousuke smiled. Figures. “Sounds fun.”

Haru returned it. “Let’s hope so.”

When it seemed like Rin and Makoto had exhausted themselves, Sousuke looked down at them. “I don’t want to hear one more thing about my age after all that shit.”

The club was everything he knew it would be. It was loud, black lit with multiple light shows, and very Euro. He’s glad Makoto was the only one wearing white pants. It made him easy to spot with the black light. Makoto insisted he wear a white V-neck T-shirt and now he knew why. Rin had on a wide stripped black and white boat neck, Haru a fitted light blue tee. They had all done their hair before they left. Sousuke had sworn he hadn’t used this much hair product since middle school.

Rin and Haru were disappointed that he didn’t run screaming when they walked in. Makoto smiled brightly at the lack of reaction. “Fair warning, that ass is going to get grabbed a lot tonight. And not just by me. I’ll have eyes on you all night. If you get too uncomfortable, we’ll go.”

He could already feel hungry eyes on him from the moment they walked in. “Thanks for the heads up.”

“Let’s get some shots!” Rin shouted and dragged them to the bar. Sousuke took it all in. It was a bit overwhelming. The lights, the noise, the music, the sea of bodies moving together. He wasn’t used to a club this big. The ones he went to were smaller and well, not gay. Not that he minded. It was a different vibe. Livelier, vivacious and carefree.

Aaaand, he definitely just got groped. Okaaay…that was honestly no different than the other clubs.

He’d taken the three shots Rin offered; one was disgustingly questionable. His face soured. “I don’t’ ever want that again.” It was the first time he had shown any outward emotion since they walked in. Rin slapped him on the back and howled.

Makoto winced as he finished his. “God, this tastes like gasoline.”

Sousuke got the bartenders attention. There was no way Rin was going to be in charge of drinks all night.

“Well, hello tall, dark and delicious. What can I get you? Please say it’s me.”

He gave the scantily clad man his most charming smile. “Actually, I need you to make a specialty drink for me.”

The bartender fanned himself. “Baby whatever you need. And I literally mean anything.” Rin and Haru snickered behind him. Makoto smiled to himself. Sousuke was used to women flirting with him constantly at his bar. He knew how to hold his own.

I need four Berry Ciroc Kamikaze’s.”

“Oooh, I like it. Give me a sec.” He sashayed back a few minutes later sliding the drinks across the bar. “Here you go Adonis, four Berry Ciroc Kamikaze’s.”

Sousuke thanked him and distributed the shots. “What’s your name?”

“Georgious, call me G. Or you can call me yours.”

“Sousuke.” He shook his hand and gave another dazzling smile. “You’re my bartender tonight, G.”

Makoto slide him his card, intentionally standing against Sousuke’s side. “Keep it open.”

“Ooooh, another cutie! You got it gorgeous!”

“Aww, Sousuke. You’ve made a friend.” Makoto teased.

“My ass has made several friends already.” He licked his lips. Makoto followed the movement. “However, it’s always good to make friends with your bartender.” Sousuke looked at his mouth then up at those glittering green eyes. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

Smirking, Makoto reached for his drink. “I wholeheartedly agree.”

“Alright you two, this shot’s not going to drink itself. Cheers.” They took the shot and all three decided it was now their favorite.

They danced into the early morning hours. G hooked them up with whatever they wanted after he convinced Sousuke to let him feel his bicep. Sousuke did him one better and dragged the bartender’s hand over his chest as the man squealed with delight. Rin hooted and hollered. “Way to take one for the team!”

Makoto and Haru laughed drunkenly. “Worth it.” Sousuke beamed.

Makoto had tried his best to keep his hands to himself all night and was failing miserably. Sousuke stopped flinching every time he felt fingers graze his thigh or grab a handful of ass as people walked by. Mostly, because those hands belonged to Makoto.

When they danced together, Sousuke wondered more than once if this was what it would be like to fuck Makoto. Whether they were facing each other or front to back, every muscle and curve fit together perfectly. He liked the way Makoto felt pressed up against him. How greedy hands would run over his sides, up over his chest, sneaking under the hem around his back, staying on him never venturing to another.

“Just kiss him already.” Rin had leaned in as he and Haru did their own little dance.

It was unclear which one he was talking to, but Sousuke took the initiative. He could feel the satisfied rumble in Makoto’s chest as they slowed their movements, becoming more engrossed in the heat between them than the gyrating bodies around them.

Rin stared dumbfounded, Haru’s brows disappeared into his hairline. “Jesus.”

They watched the two fight for dominance, with Sousuke winning as he tangled his fingers in the damp locks at the back of Makoto’s head. Rin could be heard in the background hooting. Makoto pulled him closer as he wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s neck. Sousuke’s hand on his hip gravitating towards Makoto’s backside, giving a nice firm squeeze.

“I’m calling bullshit if they aren’t fucking after this.” Haru muttered against Rin’s neck as he squeezed his hip to return the attention back to him.

“Same. That ought to rock his world.” Rin nipped at his ear as they grinded together on the dance floor. “Last night as a free man.”

Haru lifted his head smiling mischievously even as he looked lovingly into Rin’s eyes. “Guess I need to make the best of it.”

Rin hooked his fingers through Haru’s belt loops. “Nice try. This is all mine.”

“All for you.” Rin nipped his lip possessively. Haru darted his tongue out and licked the tip of his nose as Rin pulled back. “Gotta let me go though.”

“Why’s that?”

“Gotta pee.”

“Ugh. Go away. Moment ruined.” Rin said playfully.

“You can dance with lover boy here. I’m stealing Mako. Hands where I can see them.” Haru pecked his lips, before turning to see Makoto disentangle himself. Good, they were on the same wavelength.

Haru lead Makoto through the crowd to the men’s room. Luckily the line wasn’t long. Standing side by side at the urinal, Makoto tilted his head up, enjoying the AC. They were all a mass of sweaty bodies.

Haru swayed slightly on his feet. “You gonna let him fuck you?”

“Maybe.”

Haru snorted. “You need condoms?”

“Probably.” Makoto felt something dip into his back pocket. He craned his head over his shoulder at the person passing by. “Thanks.”

“Safety first, go get him tiger.”

Makoto and Haru snickered. “Fuck, its hot as hell in here.” Tucking himself back in he met Haru at the sink.

“You ready to head out?” Haru dried his hands.

Makoto followed suit. “Ready whenever you guys are. You good?” He questioned as Haru staggered a bit.

“Yeah, fucking wasted. Rin’s doing all the work tonight.” They chuckled as they headed to the bar.

They argued about the tab for a second after Makoto ordered the two of them a shot they didn’t need. “Look, I didn’t get you a wedding gift so let me pay the tab.”

Haru conceded. “You being here is gift enough. Even if you brought your plaything with you.” He said with a lazy grin.

“Do you like him?”

Haru scrunched up his nose. “He’s not the worst.” He danced in place a bit as they waited for the tab. “Don’t think about it too much. Let him take care of you, Mako.” Haru gripped Makoto’s shoulder. “I love you, man.”

“Oh, God, here we go. Definitely time to get you out of here.” Makoto laughed and tried to walk away, but Haru held tight. He smiled at Haru’s pout. “I love you too.” Satisfied, Haru let Makoto drag him through the crowd.

Rin and Sousuke were right where they left them, now sharing each other’s personal space. Sousuke kept a hand on Rin’s waist as the redhead ran his hand over his chest. “Aren’t you getting married tomorrow?”

Rin nodded. “I can still appreciate the finer things in life.” They weren’t grinding on each other per say, but they were close. Sousuke knew Rin was teasing him. His laughing ruby eyes flicked up over his shoulder.

He would have been concerned about the body pressed firmly against his back if he didn’t recognize the watch on the arm that snaked around him to cup Rin’s cheek. Rin leaned into the caress as Haru slipped behind him. “He’s pretty, isn’t he?” Makoto spoke into his ear.

Sousuke tilted his head back. “Not as pretty as you.” He kissed the corner of Makoto’s mouth.

Makoto’s hand moved from Rin’s cheek to Sousuke’s abs slowly traveling lower. “I’m ready to go.” He traced Sousuke’s cock through his jeans.

He looked back at the two in front of him. “You better be ready big boy!” Rin had his head thrown back in laughter. Haru had a sly grin on his face to accompany his arched brow and laughing eyes.

He looked back at Makoto. His lust filled gazed focused on Sousuke’s mouth as he spoke. “Do I need to be worried?”

Makoto eyes popped up to consume Sousuke. “I’ll take good care of you, promise.” Sousuke nodded dumbly.

Haru was already dragging Rin towards the door. They fought the throng of bodies to catch up with them. By the time they made it outside the shuttle was waiting. Rin and Haru crawled into the back, not waiting to even get seated before they attacked each other’s face.

Sousuke shut the door as the driver pulled away. Makoto settled his hand on his knee. “Nervous?”

“A little.”

He gave his knee a squeeze. “Don’t be. We’ll only go as far as you want.”

He held the hand on his knee, turning his seat to give Makoto his full attention. “What if I want to go all the way?”

“Such a fucking tease.” Makoto muttered as Sousuke kissed him soundly. “I’d let you.”

“I know, but do you want to?” His eyes roamed over Makoto’s shadowed face.

“I’d crawl into your lap right now if I didn’t think we’d get kick out of this cab.” Makoto took Sousuke’s hand and put it over the strain in his pants. “I want you.”

Sousuke pressed his palm against his clothed cock. Makoto bit his lip to stifle the moan. “Promise me you won’t do that later. I want to hear you.” Haru moaned from the back seat. “I want them to hear you.”

“Oh, God, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be safe and stay healthy! besitos!! let me know what you think!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the well wishes. I hope everyone is doing well and not going stir crazy. please stay healthy!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little nugget right here.. besitos!!

They couldn’t scramble out of the van fast enough but walked steadily up the path hand in hand. Rin and Haru stumbling behind them unable to stop pawing at each other. Reaching their door first, Makoto said his goodbye. “Have a good night.”

Rin had Haru draped over his shoulder as they passed. “Oh, we fully intend too. Don’t break him, Mako. He’s still gotta get your ass on that boat.”

Makoto ignored the comment as the door was shut behind them. As the lock clicked, he found himself being turned around, Sousuke’s lips crashing onto his. Strong hands at his waist to steady him, Makoto gripped Sousuke’s arm, while looping the other around his neck pulling him closer. There were way to many clothes between them, but Makoto wanted to take it slow so he didn’t scare Sousuke back into his own bed.

Sousuke had other ideas. Reaching between them, he had started undoing Makoto’s belt. Pulling back he lifted the hem of Sousuke’s shirt. “Off, I need this off.” Sousuke yanked it over his head, throwing it unceremoniously to the floor. Makoto’s shirt followed. Their hands groping at each other as they continued their fierce lip lock.

Makoto batted Sousuke’s hand away as he went in for the button on his pants. Shoving him against the door with a loud thud, Makoto dropped to his knees. Sousuke breathed his name as he mouthed against his taut abdomen. Gazing up, his eyes locked with Sousuke’s. He dragged his tongue along the edge of his pants as he unbuttoned them. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, need your mouth on me.”

That was all he needed to hear. Undoing his pants, Makoto swiftly pulled them down his tone thighs, freeing him from his boxer briefs. Gathering the taste of him on his tongue, Makoto licked the underside along the vein, pumping Sousuke’s cock a few times before enveloping him in the sweet heat of his mouth.

Sousuke couldn’t contain the moan that left his throat, letting his head hit the door as Makoto swallowed him down. He peered down when Makoto snaked his hand up his chest. He swept olive brown hair back as green eyes stared up at him. “Not gonna lie, you look really good with my cock in your mouth.” Makoto hummed and took him all the way down. “Fuck, how—how are you so damn good at this?”

Makoto had to pull back to keep from choking on his laughter. Smiling eyes met his blown-out orbs. “Practice.” He swiped his tongue at the engorged head. “Plus, it helps if you like sucking dick.” He licked his lips, swallowing him down quickly and popping off. “I’ve been wanting to get my hands on you for a long time.” Going down, he hollowed out his cheeks on the way back up. He felt Sousuke’s hips jerk.

“Do it again?” Sousuke feebly asked, keeping his eyes locked with the man on his knees sucking the very life out of him. He never knew this could feel so fucking good. Makoto bobbed his head taking Sousuke all the way down, releasing him to lave the swollen head with his tongue before sucking him down again. “You hah—keep that up, I’m not going to last long.”

Makoto came up long enough to speak before working him down his throat again. “Good, I want to taste you.” He dragged his tongue up one side and down the other. “Love the weight of your cock in my mouth.”

The hand in Makoto’s hair tightened as that sinful mouth pulled him closer to the edge. Sousuke couldn’t hold back even if he wanted to. His mind blanked out as his entire body zeroed in on the pleasure of Makoto’s mouth. Makoto ran his hands over Sousuke’s heated skin, picking up the pace as his fingertips scratched down his sides. Sousuke bucked his hips again forcing himself further down his throat. Makoto took it so well. He settled his hands on his defined hips, fingers tracing that deliciously sculpted V muscle. Sousuke moaned his name as the hand in his hair slackened. Taking Sousuke’s heavy cock down his throat, Makoto held it and swallowed. The sweetest sound left Sousuke’s lips as he pulsed down his tight throat. Makoto milked every drop, pulling back to collect tiny droplets from the tip. Sousuke panted and slumped back against the front door.

Makoto stood as Sousuke caught his breath, looking completely wrecked. Sousuke traced over Makoto’s swollen lips with his fingertips, undoing his pants with the other, and slipping his hand inside. Makoto braced a hand against the door as he pushed forward into Sousuke’s hand.

“Makoto,” Those deep teal eyes; sated and yet still hungry for more, pulled him in. Drowning him in their depth. Sousuke’s fingers moved to his jaw, down his neck and around the back pulling him closer. His tongue brushed against Makoto’s upper lip as he opened expectantly. Sousuke withdrew, a playful smile on his lips. “I want you to fuck me.”

Makoto almost dropped to his knees again. He gripped Sousuke’s hip, eyes going dark as he watched the green of his iris turn to thin rings. He knew he was well and truly fucked and couldn’t want it more. That need in Makoto’s eyes causing him to quickly stir again.

“Are you sure? Normally, I wouldn’t ask but—”

“I’m sure.” Sousuke gripped his clothed cock. “I want you.”

“Sousuke—”

“Are you going to make me beg?”

Makoto hauled him forward. “Not yet.” Sousuke kicked his pants off and followed him, naked, down the hall to Makoto’s room. Closing the door behind them, Makoto stripped the rest of his clothes. “Lay down, let me take care of you.” He fished the condom from his pocket.

“Were you planning this?” Sousuke raised a brow.

“Someone shoved it in my back pocket at the club. Was hoping you’d use it on me.”

“Night’s still young.” Sousuke grinned.

“It’s four am.”

“Point?”

Makoto looked in the drawer by the bed and laughed. “Haru, you ass. I knew he was doing something sneaky earlier.” He produced a box of condoms and a fresh bottle of lube. “He stepped out and made a call at the club.”

“I remember.” Sousuke sat up on his elbows. “You going to use them or not?”

Makoto opened the box removing a couple. Grabbing the lube, he tossed them on the bed. “So, you’re a pushy bottom. I can deal with that.”

“What does that mean?”

“You’ve never been with a bossy woman in bed before?”

“Oh.” Sousuke’s ears instantly tinted red.

Makoto grinned deviously coming to rest over Sousuke. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you be as bossy as you want.” He dipped down to capture Sousuke’s lips. Reaching for the lube, “You can say no at any time. Don’t be afraid to tell me if you are uncomfortable.” Sousuke nodded. “Promise?”

Nodding again. “Yeah, promise.” He lifted his chin to meet Makoto’s lips once more before lowering himself back to the bed. Makoto sat between his legs, draping one of Sousuke’s thighs over his.

Popping the cap, he squeezed the cool liquid onto his fingers and began warming it. His other hand moving over Sousuke’s inner thigh. “Try to relax.” Sousuke raised a brow at him and he had to giggle. Rubbing his thumb against the juncture of his thigh, he pressed the tip of his finger to Sousuke’s entrance. Spreading the lube around, he dipped his finger inside. Makoto kept his eyes on Sousuke’s face as he pushed in further using his other hand as a distraction. He paused before moving the digit in and out.

“How you doing?”

“It’s different, but not uncomfortable.” He took that as a sign to add a second.

“A little more pressure.” Carefully, he slid the second in. Sousuke hissed, making Makoto stop.

“I’m ok. Just go slow.”

Makoto moved his other hand over Sousuke’s length, lightly skimming his fingers up and down the underside as he worked him open. Sousuke’s cock jumped to life as the tip of his finger brushed over that sensitive spot deep inside. He gasped, “What was that?”

“That’s your prostate sweetness.” _And I’m going to wreck it_. He applied direct pressure and watched Sousuke’s back arch off the bed. A low moan left his throat, it was like music. He panted as he dropped back to the bed. “More?” Sousuke nodded his head vigorously wanting to feel that erotic sensation again. Makoto stroked it as Sousuke whimpered and gripped the sheets. He felt the deep burn in his groin come to life again. He swore his cock had never been harder. Makoto backed off momentarily, scissoring his fingers, preparing him for a third.

“See what you’ve been missing out on?” Makoto stroked him loosely as he slipped the third finger in. It was tight, but Sousuke showed no signs of discomfort. He pressed into that sweet spot again and Sousuke bucked down onto his fingers. The sounds he made combined with the pleasured expression on his face had Makoto gripping himself at the base to keep from coming. He’d wait. Sousuke was worth it. However, watching him writhe on his fingers tested his resistance. “You want to come like this?”

“Mako—please.”

“We haven’t even started and you’re already begging.” Makoto stroked over that sweet bud. Sousuke shouted and bit his lip as hot streams of come hit his stomach, landing on his chest.

Sousuke’s chest heaved, “I—I—” Makoto giggled at his lack of coherency and began lapping up the mess he had made. “Mm—fuck, I can’t even think.” Makoto chuckled and removed his fingers. Sitting back, he looked down at the mess he had made of Sousuke. Hair in disarray, skin flush, lips parted as he tried to control his breathing. Teal eyes still blown out with lust.

Makoto reached for the condom. “You ready to go further or do you want to call it a night?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” He watched Makoto tear the foil and roll it over his impressive length. And of course, that’s when his nerves hit him. “Uh, you want to do it like this or, how do you want me?”

He squeezed more lube over his cock and ran his other hand up Sousuke’s side grounding him. “Just like this.” He leaned over Sousuke as he lined up with is entrance. “We’ll take it slow until you tell me otherwise.” His tongue darted out to lick the tip of his nose. “Now, kiss me.” He moved back far enough so Sousuke would have to reach out and bring him down. Makoto let him control the kiss as he slowly pushed in. Nipping his lip when he lost focus bringing his attention back to his mouth. Wiping his hand on the sheet, he brought it down to Sousuke’s thigh, encouraging him to wrap it around his leg.

Halfway in he pulled back to look down at him. Sousuke had his eyes squeezed shut. Makoto nudged his nose with his own, prompting him to open his eyes. “Still with me?”

“Feels full.” Sousuke mumbled.

“You’re doing good. Almost there.” He brushed Sousuke’s hair back. His cheeks burned; brows drawn together. “You got to breath though.” He hadn’t realized he was holding his breath. Sousuke felt Makoto bottom out as his hips met his backside. They took a moment to let him adjust. Looping his arms over Makoto’s shoulders he buried his head in the side of his neck. “Sousuke?”

Embarrassed about how vulnerable he felt, but still wanting to continue. “You can move. I’m ok.” It was Makoto. Everything was fine. He wanted this.

Makoto slipped an arm under his shoulders holding him closer. “You tell me if you’re not, it won’t hurt my feelings.”

Makoto pulled halfway out before pressing back in. Sousuke gasped against his neck. “You ok, baby?” Makoto ran his hand up his side as he repeated the motion. Sousuke squeezed him tighter as he moved again.

A soft moan left his throat. “‘S good, Mako. So good.”

Makoto kissed the side of his head. Moving a little faster, he tried to gage what every little pant and sigh meant as he rocked into him. He untangled himself trying to lean back, Sousuke refused to come out of his hiding spot against his shoulder. Hooking one of Sousuke’s leg with his arm, he shifted his weight as he thrust back in. Sousuke yelped at the new angle and leaned back. His bottom lip swollen from where he had been biting it trying to stifle his moans.

“Hey there, beautiful.” Makoto breathed, almost sending him back into hiding. His glassy eyes bore into those darkened emeralds and he found he couldn’t look away. The moans and gasps of praise tumbled from his lips as Makoto pushed him higher, the other soaking up those sinful sounds.

He needed more. His stiff cock demanded it. “M—Mako—to, h—harder.” Sousuke saw stars. Switching his grip on Makoto’s shoulders he dug his fingers into flexing back muscles when Makoto increased the force of his thrust. Hitching his leg over his hip, Makoto released the other so he could lock his ankles together. Sousuke arched up as Makoto pounded into him, leaving him brainless as the sensation took over. Makoto fucked tiny noises and puffs of air from his lungs, never breaking eye contact. Sousuke was captivated. Whatever Makoto wanted was his. 

“Pretty baby, you ready to come with me?” Makoto got up on his hands, repositioning his knees to put more power behind his thrusts as he picked up the pace.

Sousuke dug red marks into Makoto’s back as his vision whited out. Oh, Go—oh, fuck!” Makoto reached between them and began pumping Sousuke’s cock to match his pace. Every muscle in his body tensed at the onslaught of pleasure took over. The sounds of their harsh breathing replaced with the white noise as he came for a third time in a matter of hours. Sousuke vaguely heard his name as Makoto gave one last sharp thrust of his hips and collapsed onto his elbows.

Makoto rested his head on his shoulder as he gulped down lungs full of air. Sousuke ran his fingers up and down his spine as euphoria and exhaustion took over. Eventually he unhooked his ankles and let his legs fall back to the bed. Makoto began to pull away and he tightened his grip. “Stay.”

He kissed his way over his shoulder and up his neck. “Let me toss this and I’ll come right back.”

Sousuke nodded and Makoto gently pulled out. Wincing at the over sensitivity, he felt lips on his forehead as Makoto quickly disposed of the condom. Bringing back a damp cloth, he wiped Sousuke’s warm skin.

Sitting beside him, he brushed dark sweaty locks away from his face. Tracing over Sousuke’s ear and down his neck. “How do you feel?”

“Honestly?” He gazed up at Makoto. It was unfair for him to look that angelic after what he just did to him. And he was positive that Makoto was capable of so much more. Sousuke knew that he had gone easy on him. The man contained too much passion for anything less. “I’m sore and sated.” He ran his hand over Makoto’s thigh. “Got me wondering what else you’re hiding from me.”

Makoto giggled. “I’m a man of many talents, Sousuke.”

“I can see that. If I wasn’t completely spent, I’d let you show me what else you can do.” Sousuke sat up, the pain wasn’t unpleasant, but definitely reminded him that Makoto was there. He linked their fingers together and stared into those vibrant green eyes.

“Is that so?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“We have time.”

“Do we?” Sousuke leaned in and Makoto met him halfway.

“Yes, we do.”

~~~~

“You want to invite them for breakfast?” Rin stretched as he walked down the few steps to where Makoto and Sousuke were staying. Haru’s hand was poised to knock at the door. “What’s wrong with you?”

Haru turned to Rin, his face on fire. Rin pressed his ear to the door smirking devilishly as he listened. “Well, damn, Mako.” His loud moans and –oh! Ruby eyes went wide and he pulled away from the door. “Let’s leave them alone for now. Sounds like Sousuke’s got his hands full.” He chuckled as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

_When you are done letting the boy wonder pile drive you into the bed, call me. We are going to get pampered and you two are invited._

“Your phone’s going off.” Sousuke panted as he gripped Makoto’s hips pulling him back into his thrusts.

Makoto had his face buried in the sheets, one hand against the headboard the other around his cock. “Don’t care.” 

He cried out as Sousuke smacked his ass.

“That’s not very nice.” He rubbed the spot he landed the hit on. “Love the way your ass bounces.” Sousuke piston his hips harder. He couldn’t get enough of Makoto. They’d been at it all night just to wake up and go at it again.

Makoto sang his praises as Sousuke’s name rang out amid the cacophony of harsh breathing and skin meeting skin. He’d never been fucked so good in his entire life. They fit together so perfectly. He was already addicted and would gladly explore ever nuance of Sousuke’s sexuality with him for however long he wanted. It only took one more well-placed thrust and he was spilling in his hand. Sousuke worked him through it before coming with a gasp and a groan.

Panting, Sousuke pulled out and stepped off the bed. Makoto melted into the sheets. Running his hand through his hair, “I need to stay away from you.”

Makoto hummed and rolled over to stare up at him as he sprawled like a lazy cat. “Why do you say that?”

“’Cause we’re never going to leave this bed if I don’t.” Even now he was tempted to crawl over Makoto and pepper his skin with kisses and bites.

“I don’t see the problem.” This man was a devil in disguise. Sousuke disposed of the condom and gave into the urge. Straddling his waist, he cherished how Makoto’s arms automatically wrapped around his neck to bring him closer until their lips met.

“Honestly, I don’t think I can go another round.” Makoto whispered between kisses.

“Getting sore?”

“A little. I’m spent.” He let his fingers play through Sousuke’s dark damp hair. “You have a lot of energy.”

“And you don’t?” Sousuke smirked back. “You are a handful.”

“You like it.”

“I do.” He sat back and Makoto’s arms wearily dropped to the pillows scattered around them. His phone pinged again, and he groaned.

Sousuke leaned over to fish it out of his pants pocket. “Answer it.”

“You get it.”

Rolling his eyes, he opened the messages. A light blush settled on his cheeks. “Uh, these messages were definitely meant for your eyes only.”

“Let me guess, Rin?” He took the phone. _Are you guys done yet? Honestly, you’d think you two were on your honeymoon._ “Oh Lord, he never stops.”

He glanced up at Sousuke. “You ok?”

“Yes, your friends an ass.”

Makoto chuckled. “Yes, he is. You want to go get pampered?”

“We can, sure. Should probably get cleaned up and eat first.”

“Yeah, we’re pretty nasty.” They both got off the bed. Makoto felt a slight twinge in his knee as he stood. “You sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because we fucked like honeymooners all night?” Sousuke’s cheeks glowed again. “Thought so. Ignore Rin, his antics never made it to adulthood.” Sousuke smiled and shook his head. “Go get a shower and meet me in the kitchen. I’ll order something before we met up with them.” Makoto headed towards his shower.

“Hey, Makoto?” He turned slightly. Sousuke had gathered his clothes from the hall and peeked through the door. “Am I better that him?”

Makoto gave him a sexy smirk, “That’s not even a question. Now hurry up, I’m getting hungry.”

~~~

Rin had kept the teasing to a minimum. Sousuke wasn’t sure if Makoto had said something to him or not, but all bets were off when they had disrobed for their massages and the others got a good look at their backs. His cackling laughter reverberated through the open-air room. “You two are going to traumatize your masseuses.”

“Rin.” It was said as a warning from both Makoto and Haru.

“Ok, ok. Sorry. I crossed a line. Good to see you are getting along so well together.” They all got situated on their tables, blush across Makoto’s cheeks, Sousuke’s ears burning.

Makoto passed out as soon as his face hit the pad. His soft snores filling the room. Haru reminded his masseuse to be mindful of Makoto’s injury. And the bit mark on his neck to which he heard Sousuke mumble under his breath something that sounded like ‘never gonna let it go.’ A tiny smile crossed his lips as he laid his head back down and let the ladies work their magic.

After a much needed massage, it was onto facials. The four men soaked up the pampering regime. And this was where Sousuke dropped off into a cat nap. “How much sleep did you guys get?”

Makoto stifled a yawn as he closed his eyes again. “A couple of hours.”

“It shows with those dark circles under your eyes.” Rin teased. “Can you please fix those? I can’t have him looking like the walking dead at my wedding tomorrow.” Makoto lifted his middle finger in Rin’s direction eliciting a giggle from the ladies. “I can’t see it, but I know it’s there.” Rin grinned.

“How did you guys sleep?” Makoto hummed pleasantly as the esthetician rubbed some sort of cooling gel under his eyes.

Haru snickered as Rin grumbled. “Quite well actually.”

“This asshole fell asleep as soon as we got back to our room.” Rin complained. Makoto tried to stop the laughter bubbling in his chest as the two quietly bickered.

“Are they always like this?” Sousuke spoke quietly briefly coming out of his nap before being lulled back under.

“Ever since we were kids. Probably be like that until they’re old men.”

“It suits them.”

Makoto smiled. “It does.” He couldn’t help but wish that for his future as well.

~~~~

Once they were well and truly pampered ending their spa day with manicures and pedicures, they found themselves in a cozy coastal restaurant. Sousuke’s mom had called wanting to video chat. He tried to excuse himself, but Rin insisted he take the call at the table. She gave him an update on his father. There was a minor setback that sent him to the urgent care, mostly because he allowed himself to get dehydrated. She told Sousuke not to worry (fat chance of that not happening) and changed the subject. He sent her a few pictures to look at while they talked, explaining where they were taken. She asked about Makoto and he turned the phone so she could see him. Leaning closer to Sousuke, Makoto waved and greeted her.

Rin and Haru watched the exchange silently, clasping each other’s hands under the table. “If they don’t get together when they get back home, I’m going to raise hell.” Rin muttered into his wine glass. Haru agreed. Even if he was leery of Sousuke’s intentions in the beginning, it was very clear how well they fit together. Makoto needed someone like Sousuke. Despite their age difference, they worked. He hadn’t seen Makoto smile, genuinely, this much in a very long time. It seemed Rin was of the same mindset as he glanced over to see the mist in his eyes. Haru lovingly squeezed his hand. Rin brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of Haru’s hand.

“They’re here. One second.” Sousuke looked across the table at them. An uncertain expression on his face. “Hey, um, my mom wants to see you. Is that ok?”

Rin lit up. “Sure!” He held his hand out for the phone. Sousuke handed over a little unsure what Rin would say to his mother.

Makoto put his hand on his knee. “Don’t worry. Parents love Rin and Haru. They are very respectful.” Sousuke placed his hand over Makoto’s encouraging him to leave it there. “See?” Rin and Haru made bowing gestures as Sousuke’s mother thanked them and wished them many years of good fortune in their marriage. Offering a few pieces of sage advice, they took it gratefully. Both wished her and her husband well and returned the phone to Sousuke.

The interaction with Sousuke’s mother caused Rin to get sentimental and text his own. Haru and Rin were going to have breakfast with their mom’s in the morning before the wedding tomorrow. However, they decided to meet up this evening as well. Sousuke said goodbye to his mother with a message for his father and sister and a promise of wedding pictures.

“Your mom is adorable.” Rin gushed.

“Yeah, she has her moments.” Sousuke smiled and put his phone away.

“Afraid she was going to embarrass you?” Haru gave him an impish smile.

“A little. If it was my sister, it would have been a given.” They chuckled.

“Listen, we are going to head out. We’ll see you guys tomorrow.” The grooms stood. “Wedding is at two. I want you on that boat by one.” Rin directed that last bit at Makoto.

“Yes, yes.” Green eyes rolled heavy in their sockets. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Haru clasped his shoulder as they passed.

Makoto crossed his arms and leaned on the table. “What do you want to do now?”

Sousuke shrugged. “Want to go for a walk on the beach?”

“We can do that. A short one though, I’m still tired.” He sent Sousuke a teasing smile.

They stood. “You instigated it all, by the way.”

“Not true. You could have stopped me at any time.”

Sousuke scoffed. “Like that was going to happen.”

“So, you’re ok with me making advances on you?”

“We literally fucked until the wee hours of the morning, took a nap and started fucking again.”

“Which you instigated by the way.” Makoto giggled. “Ok, point taken.” He shyly took Sousuke’s hand as they walked towards the beach. “I just don’t want to overstep or make assumptions.”

“If you think you are going to scare me off, stop worrying. We’ve both got issues that I really don’t want to dive into right now, but we can work though them. Let’s just enjoy the moments as they come.” Sousuke tightened his grip on his hand and gazed at him so openly, Makoto could feel the warmth blooming in his chest.

“That was probably the most mature response I think I’ve ever heard.” There was a hint of sass hidden behind that beautiful smile.

“Well, I’ve actually been told that I’m pretty mature for my age.” His lips pulled into a wide smile as he slung his arm over Makoto’s shoulder drawing him closer.

Makoto smiled up at him wrapping his arm around his waist leaning into his side. He allowed Sousuke to guide them along. _Try not to think about it. Just enjoy the moment._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bring on the quarantine!! I've got a lot of stories to catch up on and finish.... and epilogues to write...
> 
> Let me know what you think! xoxoxoxo


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why the hell can't this man be real? i've gone and aggravated myself...lol
> 
> enjoy!

Sousuke let out a low whistle as he rounded the corner. Makoto had just finished hooking in his cufflinks. Dressed all in white apart from his tie, waistcoat and shoes, Makoto was a vision. His hair styled to perfection, it made Sousuke want to run his fingers through it messing it up. _Later, definitely later._ “Looking sharp.”

Makoto glanced up and felt his heart skip. He was gorgeous. The tailored pants fit him like a glove. Every detail; the white waistcoat drawing his attention to Sousuke’s broad chest and tapered waist. The cufflinks at his wrists, the teal tie in his hand. _Ah_. Wordlessly, he crossed the room and took the pro-offered tie draping it around the upturned collar.

Sousuke’s fingers coiled around his hips as Makoto looped and pulled at the Windsor knot. “You look amazing, Makoto.” He rubbed his thumbs up under the edge of the vest against the smooth fabric of his shirt.

“I want you to tear this God forsaken suit off of me when we get home.”

Sousuke’s voice was low and silky. “I want to tear it off you now.”

Devilish green eyes finally popped up to capture his own. “Good, hold onto that. It’s going to be a long day.”

His steely gaze could see passed the false bravado as Makoto turned down his collar and tacked the tabs to his shirt. “Nervous?”

“Petrified.” He whispered as he smoothed the tie down Sousuke’s defined chest, sliding the tie bar into place and tucking it into his waistcoat. “Is it obvious?”

“No.” He curled his finger under Makoto’s chin, “This beautiful mask hides it well.” He gently pressed his lips to Makoto’s letting them linger before pulling away.

Makoto felt his breath hitch at the soft caress of Sousuke’s lips. Perhaps it was his nerves. He never let anyone this close to handle him with such care. It was addicting and frightening. His eyes remained closed as those full lips pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. “You see right through me.”

“You can be honest with me. You don’t have to hide.” Sousuke wrapped him in his strong arms, the tension immediately leaving Makoto’s body. “If you’re scared, I want to know. I want to be there for you.”

“Don’t leave me.” It was barely above a whisper and sounded so pitiful.

“I won’t. I’ll stay right next to you as long as you need me.”

“That could be forever.”

“Then that’s how long I’ll stay.” Sousuke didn’t like seeing Makoto this vulnerable. It made him all too aware of the pain and self-doubt he conceals beneath his confident exterior. He should never have to be alone. He pulled away. “I got something for you.”

“You did?” Sousuke led Makoto back to his room. “You didn’t have to.”

Sousuke shrugged and pulled a flat square box from his dresser. “I got it when I was out with Rin. Hold out your wrist.” Makoto held his arm out while Sousuke slipped a delicately beaded bracelet over his hand. “It’s not much, but it’s supposed to help with anxiety. The blue agate is good for relaxation.” Sousuke began feeling foolish explaining what the stones represented and rubbed at the back of his neck. “The black onyx gives strength and balance. At least, that’s what the lady told me.”

Makoto marveled at the beads around his wrist as he lightly touched each at the two agate beads set together between elegant spacers two matted onyx beads on either side, the rest polished to perfection. “It’s beautiful, thank you.” He threw his arms around Sousuke’s neck. “This was so thoughtful. I love it.” He pulled back and pressed his lips to Sousuke’s. “Thank you.”

“You really like it?”

“It’s perfect.” Makoto’s beaming smile was genuine, and it was all he could ask for.

They took a few photos for Sousuke’s parents, individual and together, before heading down to the coast. The yacht the wedding was being held on was immense. Makoto could admit it was beautiful and luxurious. And loathsome as soon as the engine started. The customary wedding pictures were taken in advance. Some of which he needed to be present for. He tried his best to relax and smile. Amazingly, managing to pull it off on camera. When he was done, he immediately scurried to Sousuke’s side. The younger man whisked him inside the cabin away from the water.

“Talk to me.” Sousuke prompted.

Makoto shook his head. “I’m ok. I just—” he took a deep breath.

Concerned teal eyes wandered his face as he rubbed his hand over Makoto’s arm. Taking his hand, Makoto gave it a squeeze. “I can do this.”

So he thought until the boat started moving. The plan was to move out to sea for the couple to exchange their vows, then spend the meal portion of the reception inside the all glass cabin. Afterwards, coming up to the deck to partake in the first dance and party it up until the sun went down. All this while the boat took a slow tour of the Santorini coastline. Once the boat docked, there would be more celebration.

“I can’t do this. I’m going to die.”

“Yes, you can. It’s only six hours out at sea.”

“Oh my God, six hours.” Makoto whimpered almost spiraling into a full-blown panic.

“You’ve already made it an hour.” Sousuke sat him down at the bar. He could see Makoto visibly shaking. “Do you want to leave? They have an emergency boat—”

“No! No, that one is smaller. If I have to be out here, I want to stay on the big one.”

“Ok, ok.” Sousuke tried to soothe him. “Do you have anything to calm you down?”

“I don’t like pills.” Makoto closed his eyes, brows pulled tight. “It’s all just psychological.” He was trying to convince himself his very real fear was irrational.

“Yeah, well you are on the verge of hyperventilating. Take a deep breath.” Sousuke looked around. “I’m going to get you a glass of water and then I’m going to make you a drink.” He moved to back away and Makoto’s arm shot out. _Ok, this was very real_. “Hey, I’m just going to walk around the bar. Do you want to come with me?” 

“No, sorry. I’m being clingy.” Makoto rung his hands, then caught sight of the bracelet. “I don’t want to be a basket case at my best friend’s wedding, but I don’t want to be drunk either.”

“Something small to take the edge off then.” It took him a moment to whip something up and set it in front of Makoto. Sousuke wanted to beat said best friends for putting him through that.

“Tea?”

“Lemon tea with honey and whiskey. This will sooth you nerves a bit, it’s not too strong.” Sousuke came around the counter while Makoto sipped the tea.

“It’s nice.” Makoto drank it slowly. The warm liquid soothed as he tried not to spill the cups contents. Sousuke sat on the stool in front of him one hand on his thigh to ground him. He moved to set the cup down.

“Drink it all.” There was no arguing with that tone.

“I feel so foolish.” He brought the cup to his lips again.

“Don’t. there is nothing wrong with being afraid.” Sousuke took the cup when he was done and set it aside.

Makoto took a deep breath. “I just want to focus on the wedding. This is supposed to be a happy occasion. I don’t want to think about the fucking water.”

Sousuke held both of his hands, feeling how they still trembled. “Makoto, I won’t let anything happen to you. I’ll be right by your side the entire time. If it gets to be too much, just squeeze my hand. Focus on that.” He leaned in and kissed Makoto’s full lips. Pulling back so their eyes met, “Focus on me.”

Makoto’s shoulders relaxed minutely, and he clung to Sousuke’s hands. “Ok.”

“Hey guys.” Gou appeared in the doorway. She was an absolute vision. “The ceremony starts in ten.” Makoto hadn’t even realized that the boat had stopped moving, already at its destination. “Everything alright?”

“We’re good, Gou. Be there in a moment.” Makoto tired for his sunny smile. Dropping the pretense when her and Sousuke shared a look. “I’m having a moment. I’m ok.”

“They saved you two seats up front closest to the cabin. Sei and I will be right next to you.” She turned and made her way topside.

“You’ve got this.” Sousuke smiled and stood. “Let’s go watch your idiot friends get hitched and when this is over, we can break into their room scatter condoms everywhere and hide the lube.”

Makoto laughed. “You’ve got a deal.” He followed Sousuke out, releasing their hands when they made it to the deck. Sousuke’s hand stayed against his lower back until they were seated, where he laced their fingers again.

Rin and Haru were already front and center waiting for the magistrate. Both giving a sigh of relief upon seeing the two take their seats. Rin caught Sousuke’s eye and mouthed, ‘ _thank you’._ He nodded and looked at Makoto, giving his hand a little squeeze.

Glimmering green eyes starred back. There was a genuine smile on his lips. “I’m glad you are here.”

“Me too.” He smiled back as the wedding began.

The ceremony was beautiful. Rin bawled when it came time to say their vows. Haru wiped away his tears even as his own eyes became misty and threatened to spill tears of his own. Makoto smiled happily as his lifelong friends said their ‘I do’s’. He was grateful to be here for them. Thankful he didn’t have to miss this moment. Sousuke glanced at him from time to time. When Makoto would catch him staring, he’d smile brightly and rub his thumb across the back of his hand.

Once the service was over and the boat started moving again is when the niggling fear settle in his chest again. Makoto held it together through dinner, with Sousuke hovering protectively by his side. Arm around his waist or over the back of his chair. They smiled pleasantly and engaged other guests in conversation.

As the evening moved on and time drew closer to going topside once again, Makoto’s nerves began to make their presence known. When they moved about, he fiddled with the beads at his wrist. When he was seated, his knee bounced uncontrollably.

“Sousuke, can you get me something to drink, please?”

“Are you sure?”

Makoto nodded. “Yes. I’ll be ok. I’m just going to sit right here.”

“Do you want what you had earlier?”

Makoto shook his head, “Old fashion, please.”

Sousuke hesitated before standing. “I’ll be right back.” Bumping into Haru on his way, “Hey, can you go hang out with Makoto for a minute?”

“Sure.” Haru walked over to where Makoto was sitting. He had his head bowed focused on a set of blue beads around his wrist. “Hey.” Haru took the seat next to the fidgeting man. “How are you holding up?”

Makoto jumped at the sound of Haru’s voice. He had been lost in his own world of panic. “Not too bad until we started moving again.” Haru set his hand on his shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. “Sousuke send you over?”

“Yeah, he’s worried. You know, and I don’t say this lightly, he’s a really good guy.” He stole a piece of fruit from Makoto’s abandoned plate. “You two look good together. Did you dress him?” Makoto tittered at his friends observation. “Thought so. It screams you.”

“He looks sharp.” Makoto eyes wandered over to Sousuke as he made his way back to the table. _Edible, he looks edible._

“Tie was a nice touch. Thanks again for coming, Mako. I know this has been stressful, but I’m glad you were able to make it.”

Makoto smiled and brought Haru into a hug. “Wouldn’t have missed it for anything. But next time we get together we will be landlocked.”

Haru chuckled. “Deal.” He stood as Sousuke got closer. “If you don’t want to come to the upper deck you don’t have to.”

“Yes, he does.” They both looked up as Sousuke placed the drink in Makoto’s hand. “I crushed his toes for weeks so he could dance at your wedding.” He looked at Makoto, “You were a very patient teacher. One dance, Mako. I’ll lead.” Makoto seemed like he was considering it. Sousuke crouched down setting his hand on the back of the man’s chair, the other on his knee. “Just one and we’ll come back down here. You’ll forever regret not dance at your best friend’s wedding if you don’t.”

Taking a deep breath, resolve set. “Ok, but I’m leading.” He took a hefty sip of his drink, liquid courage warming his insides. “And you’re making me another one of these before we go up.”

Sousuke grinned and stood to move into the seat Haru vacated. Haru patted Makoto on the arm before heading back to Rin. “When we get back to the room, I will work all this tension out of you.”

Laughing behind his glass, Makoto took another healthy gulp. “I don’t know if that was supposed to be suggestive, but I’m taking it that way.”

“Take it however you want.” Brushing his fingers against the back of his neck, he watched as Makoto tried to suppress a shiver. “I’m at your disposal.”

“I am so holding you to that.” He finished the glass and set it aside.

“I think I want to take advantage of you tonight,” Sousuke’s eyes smoldered an intense blue, as he let his fingers play in Makoto’s hair.

“Well, you did promise to tear this suit off of me.” Makoto met his gaze with one of his own. “I’d go down on you under this table right now if this boat wasn’t moving.” Sousuke smirked and blushed shaking his head. Makoto let out a bark of laughter, the alcohol loosening up the stiffness he was holding onto.

“You ready for that next drink?”

“Yes, please.”

Grabbing Makoto’s hand, he pulled him to his feet. “You’re coming with me.” Makoto let him drag him towards the bar. He hooked a sharp right as they walked past it.

“Sousuke, where are we going—” Makoto was silenced when he was suddenly pressed against the wall, Sousuke crashing their lips together. His startled squeak turned into a breathy moan as he slipped his knee between his thighs. Makoto looped his arms around his neck bringing him closer. A high-pitched keen escaping him as Sousuke’s greedy hand groped his backside squeezing firmly.

Tugging Makoto’s arm from around his neck, Sousuke pressed his hand between them. “You feel that?” Makoto gasped as they broke apart. Mouthing his way across his jaw, “Feel how hard you make me?” He let his fingers dig into that juicy ass again. Intense teal eyes bore into him. “I want you to focus on how good I’m going to fuck you when we get off this boat every time you think about panicking.” He pushed into Makoto’s hand before stepping out of his space.

Makoto was left dazed and slightly out of breath. Blinking, he focused on the man in front of him. “You are getting really good at that.”

Sousuke smirked. “I like how the water feels.” 

He latched their fingers together and pulled him behind the bar. Makoto making sure he stayed out the way of the other hustling bartenders. They got stuck there for a moment while Sousuke helped the others catch up on orders. The tips he collected went right in the tip jar behind the counter.

Rin leaned against the glossy bar top. “Hey Sou, make me something.”

“What do you want?” He handed Makoto his drink to start working on.

“Something light but sweet. Surprise me.” Haru sidled up beside him and Rin threw his arm around his husband’s neck. “Do you do those fancy bartender tricks?”

“No. I’m a professional.”

“Booooo.”

“It’s not wise to heckle the one making your drinks. But, it’s your wedding, so I’ll indulge you.” He flipped the bottle over his arm and around his shoulder catching it gracefully not spilling a drop, pouring the liquor in the shaker in a grandiose fashion. Sousuke shook the mixer vigorously and draining the concoction into a large shot glass sliding the drink across the tabletop to Rin.

Taking the pro-offered drink, Rin sniffed it. “What is it?”

“A red-headed slut.” Sousuke quirked his lip at the purse of Rin’s. Haru and Makoto howled. “It’s also called an Alabama slammer.” He set a raspberry vodka and sprite in front of Haru.

“That doesn’t sound any better, sorry I asked.” Rin knocked back the drink and smacked his lips together. “Ok, that was actually tasty, let me get another one.”

Sousuke quickly made his drink and came back around the counter with Makoto in tow. “Tip your bartenders.” He pointed towards the other two diligently providing for their guests. Both newlyweds set a generous amount of cash on the bar. Rin announced to their friends and family that they would be moving upstairs soon.

“How are you feeling?” Sousuke and Makoto moved around the room heading towards the exit.

“Better. Not as nervous. Certainly a lot more aroused.” He side-eyed Sousuke playfully. “I have a new reason for wanting to get off this boat now.”

“Good.” Sousuke bobbed his head towards the stairs. “Want to go take a peak before it gets crowded?”

Looping their arms together, Makoto took a calming breath. “Sure. You need to take some pictures before the sun sets.”

They made their casual stroll around the deck. Sousuke purposefully putting himself between Makoto and the railing, which he was eternally grateful for. The ocean air was pleasantly warm as the yacht leisurely trolling the coastline. They would stop every so often for Sousuke to take pictures here and there.

“Ok, I can admit, this is very peaceful. The scenery is beautiful.” Makoto turned to gaze at the gorgeous young man next to him, smiling sweetly. “And so is the company.”

Sousuke returned the smile. “Is that the alcohol talking or are you truly alright being out here?”

“I’m still a little squeamish, but I’m trying to look past that and appreciate this moment.”

Sousuke was overcome with the impulse to shower him with affection. “I want to kiss you.”

“I won’t stop you.” Makoto responded softly.

Sousuke palmed the back of his head gently, settling his hand on Makoto’s hip as he brought him closer. He paused, letting himself get lost in those radiant green eyes. Whispering, “I think this is the most beautiful sight I’ve seen so far.” He pressed their lips together, tilting Makoto’s head to deepen their embrace.

Makoto brought his hand up to rest against Sousuke’s chest. His heart beating strong and sure under the warmth of his palm. His fingers teasing the edge of his waist coat. It was a tender and sweet moment. A slow coaxing of the tongues gently rolling against the other. There was no heat, but there didn’t need to be. This was the purest form of adoration.

When Makoto opened his eyes, he was breathless, but for a different reason altogether. They stared at each other wordlessly as he carefully brushed his fingertips against Sousuke’s cheek, briefly connecting their lips again. So many thoughts swept through his mind. All revolving around the man in his arms, like nothing in the world mattered except the here and now. He wanted to see this loving expression on Sousuke’s face for the rest of his life.

The fantasy was broken when Gou cleared her throat. “Hey lovebirds, Rin and Haru are about to have their first dance.” They both looked her way as she lowered her phone.

“I want those.” Makoto clasped Sousuke’s hand.

“I’ll send them.” Her eyes danced as she went ahead of them.

“I’d like them too.” Sousuke brought Makoto’s fingers to his lips.

“Is it time to go yet?”

Sousuke chuckled, the laughter lighting up his face. “Not yet.”

They looked on as the married couple shared the traditional first dance. Observing how unequivocally in love with each other they were. It warmed Makoto’s heart to see them together, as they were meant to be, gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes. Rin beamed brighter than the sun and even Haru graced everyone with his rare radiant smile.

“You ready to do this?” Sousuke whispered as the other couples made their way to the dance floor.

Makoto smiled. “Are you?”

Sousuke shrugged. “We’ll see. Let’s hope I don’t ruin those expensive shoes of yours.” He guided Makoto to a spot that was the least crowded.

“Still want me to lead?”

“For the sake of embarrassing myself, yes.”

They took up position and began going through the motions. After a moment of making sure his partner had the pattern down, Makoto started to turn them. He started giggling at Sousuke’s stern expression. “Sousuke, are you counting the steps?”

“Shut up, you’re making me lose count.” He grumbled. Makoto threw his head back and laughed gleefully. Sousuke let a small grin play over his lips. It was wonderful to see him look so carefree. His smile widened as Makoto’s delightful smile was directed at him.

“Sousuke”

“Makoto”

They smiled contently at each other as they continued to dance. It felt like this was his wedding. That this was the person he was meant to spend the rest of his life with. Everything be damned. Nothing else in the world mattered except the man in his arms. Not age or society or fear.

The fantasy was nice, even if it was short lived.

“Excuse me” The two looked to their right to see the grooms standing next to them.

“You’re stealing our spotlight. We’re cutting in.”

Makoto giggled lightheartedly, but Sousuke was less than pleased. Haru grabbed his wrist, while Rin whisked Makoto away.

Haru let Sousuke lead. “So, you do know how to dance.”

“No way in hell I was letting your short ass lead. This is awkward enough as it is.”

“You are so Makoto-centric.” Their piercing gazes met. “Good.”

“Is this where you threaten me?" Sousuke quirked a brow.

“You’d be the first I would have to do that with. You know Makoto by now.” Haru pressed his lips together in determination before he continued. “If you want this to work out after you leave this island, there are two things you need to do.” He had Sousuke’s rapt attention. “You are going to need to give him space and be persistent. He will push you away, but you need to push back. Small gestures mean more to him than the extravagant ones. Let him know you are thinking about him, but don’t suffocate him. He will get locked up in his head and throw himself back into work. I know you have a lot going on, but if you truly want to be with him, make the effort.”

Sousuke stared down at Haru as they danced. This close he could see the concern reflecting in his eyes. “Why are you telling me this?”

Haru huffed, not really wanting to admit this out loud, “Because I think you are what’s right for Makoto. He needs you, and I can see that you care for him deeply.” Haru looks to the side briefly, “because Rin and I need you to be there for him the way we can’t.”

Looking over at Makoto as he danced with Rin, the two giggling about something secretive. Sousuke milled over Haru’s words. “You know, when Makoto asked me to come with him to your wedding it was strictly to piss you and Rin off. He made me an offer I couldn’t refuse and I needed the money. So, I thought what the hell, why not. It’s not about the money anymore.

I always thought Makoto was a good guy but spending this past month with him has opened my eyes to what an incredible person he is. I want to continue getting to know him. I don’t want this to be the end of whatever this is after we get back and return to everyday life.”

Haru brought them to a halt. They remained hand in hand in the middle of the dance floor. “Do you love him?”

Taking a deep breath, Sousuke began moving them around again. “That is a difficult question answer. Makoto is the first man I have ever been attracted to physically. I don’t want to say definitively that I am in love with him. I think it is too soon for that. But I do feel very strongly for him. He makes me feel things I’ve never felt before, but I can only see myself exploring with him.”

He gazed back down at Haru. “I don’t want to hurt him, but I’m also not trying to let myself get hurt either. He has already told me he’s not into long-term relationships because of his issues. I want to be there for him no matter what. I’d like to see where this goes but I don’t want to push him so far that he decides that it’s too much.” He shook his head, feeling like he hadn’t gotten his point across. “Does that make sense?”

Haru grinned up at him satisfied with Sousuke’s answer. He had a good head on his shoulders, understanding that his relationship will take work. He wasn’t as dumb as he looked. “It makes perfect sense. Makoto is complex and damaged, but he has so much love to give. It won’t be easy but keep trying.” Haru was blinded by the stunning smile that split Sousuke’s face. He hadn’t had it aimed at him before and was taken aback. _Shit, he is attractive._

“Thanks for the advice, Haru. This honestly means a lot.”

“I’m not doing it for you, I’m doing it for Makoto.” Haru winked.

“Of course.”

“Hey, now. What the hell was that? Sousuke, you making a move on my husband?” Rin teased.

“Hardly.”

The two parted and he pulled Makoto back to him. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Rin and Haru embraced again as Haru took the lead this time. “Did you threaten him?”

“Not really. Didn’t need to. I think we should probably get his number before they leave though. Makoto won’t make this easy on him if he does pursue a relationship with him.”

“When did you become team Sousuke?” Rin cupped Haru’s neck and fiddled with the back of his hair.

“Since I’ve watched him dote on Makoto all day making sure he was sufficiently distracted from being out on open waters. He made sure Makoto was able to enjoy our special day. If he really didn’t care about him, he wouldn’t have made Makoto’s comfort his priority.”

“We’ll get his number.” They danced in easy silence for a moment. “What would you think about starting an annual scholarship fund?”

“We are not adopting him, Rin.”

“No, but his situation has given me thought and inspired me. Hear me out—”

“They are plotting.”

“Probably. They are more dangerous now that they have joined forces in unholy matrimony.”

Sousuke snickered. “You ready to get of this boat? Should be pulling up to dock soon.”

“Yes, I think I am. Let’s say goodbye to everyone and head out.”

Makoto was exhausted, mentally and physically once they made there way back to the resort. Kicking his shoes off as Sousuke closed the door. “This, is one hundred percent unfair.”

Sousuke took his jacket and removed his own. He laid them over the back of an arm chair as they moved further inside the villa. “What is unfair?”

He struggled with his vest and tie until Sousuke took over. “I wanted you to ravish me, but I’m too fucking tired to even think about getting it up right now.”

Sousuke tried to suppress a smile and continued unbuttoning Makoto’s shirt, moving to the cufflinks and his wrists. “There is always tomorrow.”

The older man pouted. “But I’ve been wanting you all day long. This blows.”

This time Sousuke did chuckle. He pulled Makoto’s shirt fill from his pants and removed his vest. Resting his hands on Makoto’s hips, “Tell you what, let’s go for a dip in the pool and see if it wakes you up. If not, we can spend the rest of the night cuddled up in my bed and in the morning, I will do whatever you want.”

“Why are you so perfect?” Makoto whined.

“It’s a curse. Now that you know, you’ll hold me to this expectation.” He unbuttoned Makoto’s pants and let them slide down his long legs. Green eyes watched him as Sousuke knelt to pull them off. He leaned against the back of the couch, hands lightly gripping the cushions. Slipping off Makoto’s socks, he laid them with the rest of the clothes.

“Still tired?” Sousuke began undoing his cufflinks.

“Waking up a little.” He enjoyed the air of indifference Sousuke could exude at any given moment. Especially, right now when he had Makoto’s undivided attention. “Take the tie off next.” 

He raised a thick brow at Makoto as he removed the tie bar and untacked the tabs. Pulling the tie loose he looped it around Makoto’s neck tugging him closer for a quick nip at his lips. Stepping back, he unbuttoned the waistcoat along with the collar of his shirt.

“Keep going.” Makoto bit his lip as he deliberately undid the rest of the buttons and pulled the shirt from his pants letting it hang open. Makoto drank him in and made grabby hands.

“Awake?” Sousuke unhooked the belt and slowly pulled it through the loops, remaining just out of reach.

“Tease.” Makoto licked his lips. “Come here and let me touch you.” Sousuke stepped between his legs letting Makoto’s lithe fingers run over his warm skin. He was beginning to crave his touch a little too much.

Removing his shoes, Sousuke hooked his fingers in his socks and slid them off while Makoto’s touch roamed over his chest. His enamored eyes followed the patterns his groping hands traced. Undoing his pants, he stepped out of them as they pooled around his ankles. Makoto pushed the shirt over his shoulders taking all of Sousuke in. “So beautiful.” His hands came back in reverent exploration and Sousuke let the shirt hit the floor. The smell of Sousuke’s overly priced cologne hit him and Makoto hummed. “Expensive things suit you so well. Makes me want to spoil you.”

Sousuke closed the distance, scooping Makoto up in his arms. Legs and arms automatically wrapped around him as Makoto let out a small surprised gasp. Sousuke hitched him higher so he was gazing up into those emerald eyes he had become infatuated with. “This is all I need, right here.”

Holding his hand out for his earpiece, Sousuke set it on the end table and walked them to the glass door leading to the pool. Opening it, they made their way down into the alluring serene water as the warm night air caressing their skin. Makoto connected their lips as Sousuke dunked them underwater. Coming back up, he slicked Sousuke’s hair out of his face. Droplets clung to dark lashes as teal eyes stared adoringly up at him.

Makoto dropped his legs from around Sousuke’s waist. “You gonna set me down?”

“Mm, I don’t think so.”

They floated in the water wrapped around each other as lips and fingertips brushing over exposed skin. The beautiful Grecian night sky ignored in favor of the blue and green gaze of their lover’s eyes. Sousuke was going to spend these next two days drowning Makoto in ardor. Memorizing every little nuance, every freckle, every scar. He wanted to imprint himself into Makoto’s skin, into his memory so he wouldn’t forget him.

Makoto clung to him, arm around his shoulders, playing with the short cropped hair at the back of his head. Sousuke had Makoto’s face cupped in his hands, thumbs moving back and fourth over his cheeks. “What are you thinking?” He whispered, not wanting to disturb this euphoric cocoon they were swimming in.

“You.”

He tilted his head slightly. “What about me?”

“Just you.”

Sousuke’s low timber resonated in his ear. “Oh.” He breathed as the younger man brought their lips together.

This kiss was different. It was languid and consuming. They rolled their tongues together, tasting. The flame of passion licked at the pair as Sousuke stole Makoto’s breath form his chest, pulling him under and filling his senses with only thoughts of him. The night breeze heated around them sending a thrill through their skin as they shuddered.

Sousuke separated, eyes slowly opening to see Makoto. His eyes were still closed; damp lashes fanned across his cheeks as he released a shallow breath through faintly parted lips. “You look like an angel. Has anyone ever told you that?”

Green eyes fluttered open. “Just you.”

Sousuke’s brows drew together briefly. “Someone should always tell you what a treasure you are.” He rubbed the pad of his thumb over Makoto’s bottom lip. “Show you that you are loved.”

Makoto was not sure he heard him correctly, but he wanted it to be true. His heart skipped. Those warm earnest eyes devoured him. “Sousuke—”

“Come to bed with me.” Sousuke’s hand pressed into Makoto’s lower back bringing them closer together. “Let me show you.”

Makoto nodded weakly, letting himself get swept away by the forever of Sousuke’s devotion. Fear of the unknown, of what tomorrow would bring, was snuffed out as Sousuke poured himself into worshiping Makoto well into the morning.

As the sun crested over the horizon, Makoto came to the realization that there was no going back. It was a thought that exhilarated and frightened him. As if hearing his thoughts, Sousuke reached for him, rolling him onto his back as he hovered above. “Stay. Right here, right now.” Makoto pressed him closer as Sousuke laid kisses against his skin, once again losing himself to the moment and forgetting about tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ending was meh, but yeah....hope you liked it!


	11. Chapter 11

“Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? This is way bigger than taking a few steps out into the ocean.” Sousuke turned his concerned gaze from Makoto to the overhanging cliff as countless thrill seekers jumped into the turquoise waters below.

“Yes!” They continued to look on from their spot on the beach. “I’m sure. I want to conquer this fear once and for all.” Makoto stood and removed his hearing aid. “I honestly can’t think of a better place to do it than in Santorini.”

Sousuke stood and emptied his pockets. “Well, let’s do this.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Oh, I am totally doing this. When am I ever going to get the chance to do this again?” He was definitely committed after the dazzling smile he received in return.

When they got to the top of the cliff, Makoto lost some of his nerve. “Oh, boy. That is a lot further down that I thought. And a lot deeper.”

“Do you want to go back?” Sousuke stood to his left.

Makoto fumbled with the bracelet Sou had given him and shook his head. “No, let’s do this.” His eyes shown bright with determination.

“We jumping or diving?”

“Jumping”

“Ready?”

“No”

“Come on.” Sousuke grabbed his hand and walked back about ten feet back. “We run. I’ll hold your hand until we hit the water.”

Makoto blew out a deep breath and squeezed Sousuke’s hand. “Let’s do it.” He smiled and Sousuke beamed.

“1, 2…3!”

They both yelled as they ran towards the ledge jumping into the pristine waters below.

Makoto had never felt so free, so frightened, so alive in his entire life. For a moment it felt like they were flying. He caught Sousuke’s gaze seconds before they hit the water. As he let the warm water envelope him, he was struck not with terror at being under water, but a calm serene wave of realization washing over him. He was in love.

Sousuke’s hand sought out his as they broke the surface. Sousuke whipped his hair out of his face as Makoto erupted into laughter.

“You ok?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes! That was amazing.”

“Do you want to do it again?”

“Oh my God, yes!!” Makoto laughed as they swam in the invigorating water. “Kiss me first.”

Sousuke had no problem with giving Makoto what he asked for as they treaded water. He cupped Makoto’s face in both hands. His eyes ignited with adrenaline from the jump, with ecstatic joy at Makoto’s bravery at beating his worst fear. “I am so proud of you!”

“I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you.” Makoto was so elated he couldn’t control the smile that lit up his face.

“You did it all on your own.” Sousuke kissed him again. “One more time?”

Makoto nodded eagerly. “Let’s go!”

They jumped twice more and spent the rest of the day in the ocean. Sousuke had taken a couple of pictures of Makoto swimming in the crystal-clear blue water to show Rin and Haru later. The couple walked hand in hand as they strolled down the beach. Shallow waters licked at perfectly tanned skin. Makoto looked so radiant as they watched the sun set in the picturesque Santorini sky.

“Thank you.” Makoto stopped and pulled Sousuke in front of him.

“For?”

“Giving me the courage to confront my fears. For giving me the best damn vacation I have ever had. For being the most perfect man I could ever ask for.” Makoto squeezed Sousuke’s hands. “I honestly never expected this trip to be this magical, and you have made it just that. Thank you for accepting the invitation and for coming into my life.”

Sousuke released Makoto’s hands resting them instead at his hips bringing them closer. Makoto brought his arms up around Sousuke’s neck. “I can’t even begin to tell you what an impact you’ve had on me in such a short amount of time. You’ve made me question things about myself that I thought I was pretty solid on. Never in my life did I ever think I’d be standing here, of all places, with the most beautiful man in the world in my arms. You are kindhearted, generous, intelligent and undeniably sexy as hell. Makoto Tachibana, I am completely smitten with you. You are a gift I will always treasure, long after we leave this island.”

Makoto took a deep breath and rolled his lips together before he sealed his fate. “I think I want to try us.” The genuinely luminous smile he received confirmed what he already knew: he was head over heels for this man and he was doomed to destroy whatever chance he had at long term happiness. _One day at a time, Makoto._

“I can already see you doubting yourself.” Sousuke took Makoto’s arm from around his neck and placed his hand over his heart. “You have me. I’m stubborn, I won’t give up easy. I’ll give you whatever you need, time, space—there is no pressure, but I’m not going anywhere. No matter how hard you push me away, I’m not leaving.”

“I’m not going to make this easy, Sou.”

“I like a challenge.”

“I’ll push you away.”

“I’ll push right back.”

“Promise?”

“I promise. You’re not getting away from me, Makoto.”

Makoto’s heart was beating out of his chest. “Ok.” He was exhilarated and frightened about the future. “Kiss me?”

“You don’t ever have to ask.” Sousuke closed the distance, connecting their lips in a worshiping, devoted kiss. Makoto breathed him in; salt, sun and something just so Sousuke. Panic set deep in his chest. _What was he doing?_ He had never felt this vulnerable in a lover’s arms before.

Sousuke deepened the embrace, squeezing his hips. _Focus on me._ The younger man was good at distracting him, keeping him in the here and now.

Breaking away, Sousuke kissed his forehead. “You are going to keep me on my toes, aren’t you?”

Makoto sighed. “I want this so much; I just need to allow myself to have it. It’s going to take a lot of effort to undo a lifetime of trauma.”

“I’m in it for the long haul. Until you tell me you don’t want me anymore.”

“That will never happen.” He pressed their foreheads together. “I just need to let this happen.”

“Don’t force it. Let it happen naturally, if you need me to back off, I will. But you need to tell me what you need. Talk to me, ok? I’m not giving up on you.” Sousuke booped his nose. “Got it?”

Makoto smiled, “Got it. You tell me what you need too, ok?”

  
Sousuke nodded and pulled him closer. “This is our last night here, let’s enjoy this sunset, clean up and get some dinner. Then you can show me how much you want to make this work.”

“You’re not going to give up on me?”

“Nope. There’s no getting out of this.”

Makoto giggled. “No one has ever even tried to fight for a relationship before. They just accepted my decision.”

“Fucking morons.” He tilted Makoto’s chin up pecking his lips once..twice. “Didn’t realize you were someone worth fighting for.”

“You are really inflating my ego.”

“How about when we get to the room, we leave the windows and doors open and do your ego one better?”

Makoto tittered. “Stop.”

“Do you really want me to?” Sousuke turned and lead them down the beach.

“No, I like this.” He squeezed the younger man’s hand as they watched the sun sink below the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I don't say it enough, but I really appreciate every single one of you that read this story whether you comment, kudo or not. Yall are the best and give me life!
> 
> I'm horrible at responding to comments but know that I am giddy over the moon at each and every one. 
> 
> Besitos!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it so far.. next chapter will be up soon. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
